<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Her Fire by Emmaj26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361777">Of Her Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaj26/pseuds/Emmaj26'>Emmaj26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adventure, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Multi, Ocarina of Time, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaj26/pseuds/Emmaj26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>**Sequel to In His Shadow and The Journey**<br/>Years after the defeat of Ganondorf and Link's return to his own time, a lasting peace has settled over Hyrule. As Link and Princess Zelda prepare to take on new roles to guide the future of Hyrule, Dark finally returns to his homeland. As forces of evil also resurface, Dark seeks vengeance on the sorcerer who cursed him and a stranger from far away arrives with a vendetta of her own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woke on the edge of the woods, disoriented and chilled to the bone.</p><p>Craning her head left and right, she saw nothing but trees and foreboding blackness. When she closed her eyes, there was only smoke. And fire.</p><p>She shivered. She was cold. Hungry. She tried to sit up, but a lance of agony cut through her, making her cry out. Where was she? What had happened?</p><p>It was blank. Someone had stolen everything. There were only hazy memories and flickers of fear eating at the edges of her consciousness. Her arms lifted and she held them closer to her chest, though it caused more pain. She felt...something was missing. She should have been holding something.</p><p>She looked around where she lay, but there was nothing in the grass, nothing nearby. Something had been taken. She’d lost something. Bereavement shrouded her. Grief pricked her heart. What had she lost?</p><p>When she looked down at her too empty arms, she gasped. Blood was splashed across the front of her dress. Hers? Something had been taken from her, she knew. Something she would have died for.</p><p>The grief and pain swelled in an insurmountable wave, crashing into her. Her entire body was shaken with sobs she couldn’t stop. She was lost. Alone.</p><p>In the trees, some nocturnal animal shifted, rattling the leaves. Her eyes darted to the shadows, tears forgotten. She rose to her feet, though the pain was throbbing now, insistent. She couldn’t stay here. There was still danger nearby. Chasing her.</p><p>Slowly, she spun in a circle. Where should she go? Not north. She frowned. There was nothing but forest to her right. Open plains to the left. Open meant danger. No cover.<br/>She turned around. That way. Keep walking. Don’t stop. Need to get away.</p><p>Her foot stumbled. She caught herself, forcing her eyes to focus on the terrain ahead. She couldn’t afford to stop.</p><p>She kept walking. She didn’t stop even as the pain subsided to a dull roar. Even as the first flashes of daylight crept over the treetops.</p><p>She had to find what she had lost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Hyrule Castle, present day</i>
</p><p>Through the window, Link could see townspeople gathering in the courtyard, chattering among themselves, visiting their neighbours and friends. Castle guards patrolled the perimeter, more of an official, protective presence than a countermeasure to the crowds.</p><p>The courtyard itself was beautiful today; with the leaves bursting into autumn colours, the trees fringing the large, crowded square lent a festive air. Beyond, the castle gardens bloomed with orange, vermillion and yellow, looking brighter for the clear, blue sky today.</p><p>Link smoothed a hand down the front of his thick indigo tunic, edged with gold and paired with black pants and polished boots. Around his waist was a belt bearing the Hylian crest, matching the one stamped onto the chest of the tunic. Days of planning hadn’t prepared him for today. He still battled the knot of nerves dancing in his stomach.</p><p>Without his sword and shield on his back, he felt strangely light, yet the clothes were a bit stiff and restricting. For the hundredth time he pulled at the tunic’s collar, bent his elbows to put a bit of wear into the clothing.</p><p>“Link?”</p><p>He quit fidgeting and spun around. How she managed to sneak up on him so much, he’d never know.</p><p>Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, smiled warmly at him. She was beautiful in a deep purple gown, also decorated with gold braid and intricate designs on the hem, square collar and long sleeves. Her hair had been twisted into an elegant knot. The colour of the gown complemented her turquoise eyes. </p><p>She approached and reached up to loosen the hidden button on his collar, her fingertips brushing his throat.</p><p>“Are you nervous?” she asked, looking at the button and not him.</p><p>“A bit,” he admitted. “Things will be different after this.” He gestured at the window, the courtyard full of Hylian citizens waiting for them.</p><p>“I know,” she murmured, meeting his eyes.</p><p>When she let her hand drift down his chest, he reached up to hold it there with his own. They’d had countless conversations about today—they didn’t need reminders. Still, he worried, as he knew she did. Zelda’s concerns were all for him, of course. She had faith in everything else. He squeezed her hand.</p><p>A knock on the door made them both look up. Out of habit, Link released her hand, but she stubbornly refused to move from his side, uncaring of who saw them together.</p><p>“Come in,” she called.</p><p>The door swung open to reveal Impa, and Link relaxed a fraction. Her expression didn’t change as she took them in, but her eyes swept over them in approval.</p><p>“Sorry for the interruption.” Impa held up the stiff folder in her hands. “I have a development.”</p><p>Disbelief filtered through Link. Could it be what he thought it was? Had Impa really managed to find it?</p><p>Answering his unspoken question, she handed him the folder with a smile. “Your birth records,” she announced. “And family tree. A few other official documents as well.”</p><p>Zelda, leaning over to see, gasped. “How did you find these? I would have thought all this was lost along with Tellura.”</p><p>Link gazed at the official birth certificate with his name. He could hardly believe it. His parents’ names, his grandparents’ names, his place of birth—the hamlet of Tellura—was all there. He officially had a family. A blood one, at least.</p><p>“Fortunately, a copy was also kept here in Castle Town. I searched the town records hall,” Impa explained. “The search took me a while, seeing as those records are over twenty years old, but I thought you might like to have them.” With an encouraging smile, she squeezed Link’s shoulder.</p><p>He looked up at the Sheikah woman, a bit stunned. “Thank you.”</p><p>Her smile widened. “It was nothing, kid. You deserve to know where you come from and having these will help with the other problem we’ve been having.”</p><p>“Yes,” Zelda agreed. “It should certainly help quiet a few naysayers.” Annoyance and frustration flashed across her face, and Link slid an arm around her shoulders.</p><p>“Even without these, it wouldn’t change anything,” he assured her. “I wouldn’t let anything stop me.”</p><p>Zelda met his gaze, her eyes bright with love. “I wouldn’t, either.”</p><p>Link hugged her close, resting his chin on top of her head. “Do I have any family living?” he asked, curious. “Other than Dark, of course.”</p><p>His paternal grandparents, he knew, had died with his parents during the horrible attack on Tellura when he was just a baby.</p><p>Impa nodded, placing the documents back in the folder for safekeeping. “Yes, your mother’s brother, Lord Aster. He lives at his estate here in Castle Town.”</p><p>“Really?” Link asked excitedly. “Why haven’t I met him?”</p><p>Impa’s frown told him the answer. “Your mother’s family disowned her after her marriage,” she said. “I do not know if Lord Aster even knows he has two nephews living.”</p><p>“Have you met him?” Link asked Zelda.</p><p>“Once or twice maybe,” she said, also frowning. “I have to confess he didn’t make a grand impression on me.”</p><p>Link’s hope deflated a bit. “Well…I should reach out at least, shouldn’t I? He is family.”</p><p>“I’ll leave that up to you,” Impa told him. “But I’ll let you two finish getting ready. The announcement will be any minute. His Majesty will be here soon.”</p><p>When Impa left, Link turned his attention back to the window. He thought of the uncle he’d never met, who had so cruelly cut off his sister, Link’s mother. Maybe the years had changed him? Would he be happy to know Shaiya’s sons? Would he embrace them as family?</p><p>Watching the growing crowd, Link’s fears came rushing back. He worried the people wouldn’t be able to accept him. He had friends throughout Hyrule who would champion him. And his cohorts in the Hylian army held him in high esteem. But being a friend and a loyal soldier were different roles. Would everyone be able to accept him in this one? It was clear some of Hyrule’s noble, wealthy families could not. Was his uncle of the same mind?</p><p>Reading his inner turmoil on his face, Zelda took his hand between both of hers. She met his gaze without speaking. She’d learned that at times he didn’t need words of encouragement or comfort. Her presence was enough.</p><p>Link lifted her hand, pressed his mouth to her gloved knuckles. He released a heavy sigh, trying to imagine his burdens slipping from his shoulders as they relaxed.</p><p>He knew it didn’t help, to dwell on his worries. Just as changed nothing to wish his family were whole and complete again. His parents were gone. Nothing would bring them back.</p><p>“Zelda,” he said, glancing down at her concerned expression. “When do you and your father leave for Zora’s Domain?”</p><p>Her fair brows arched towards her hairline. “A week from tomorrow. Why?”</p><p>“I’ve been thinking…” he said, hesitating. “I want to go visit Dark.”</p><p>Her surprise dropped into a smile. “Of course you do. You can tell him our news in person. And it’s been so long since you’ve seen him.”</p><p>Link nodded. “I hate to leave at a time like this…”</p><p>“Go,” she encouraged him, reaching up to brush her hand over his cheek. “All I ask is that you be safe.”</p><p>“I’ll take some guards with me,” he assured her with a smile.</p><p>Zelda wound her arms around his waist and pulled him close. He cupped the back of her head and kissed the crown of her head.</p><p>“I’ll make the arrangements tomorrow.”</p><p>“I’ll miss you,” she murmured.</p><p>Link tightened his hold. “I’ll miss you, too.”</p><p>After a few moments, they reluctantly separated. Zelda smoothed the front of his tunic again, betraying her own anxiousness.</p><p>“Are you ready?” She met his eyes.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Hand in hand, they left the room. Two guards flanked them, escorting them down a level and down a wide hall to the closed glass doors. Outside on the oversize balcony, the king stood, his long cape trailing behind him, his hand raised, quieting the crowd below. As he began to speak, the guards stepped forward to grasp the handles and swing open the doors.</p><p>Zelda glanced at Link and tucked her hand into his elbow, lifting the hem of her skirt with her free hand. Trying to memorize her features in that moment, Link looked down at her, feeling the knot of tension easing away. She was all that mattered. Whatever their future would bring, if she was at his side, he could face it.</p><p>The king turned to them, sweeping his cape aside. He beckoned them to join him at the stone railing.</p><p>Together, they walked out onto the balcony amidst a chorus of cheers from the crowd.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Ordon province, Hyrule</i>
</p><p>Frost coated everything in a delicate blanket of lace and light. The roof of the stable, the blades of grass, trunks of trees, the ruts in the road dusted with powder. Winters here were mild, but the mornings could be bitter. Still, the sun’s rays made the frost sparkle, the layer of fluffy snow bright. </p><p>Dark’s breath came out in a small cloud as he walked towards the structure, reaching with gloved hands for the latch.</p><p>Dark yanked the cold metal into place, shoving against the door to slide it open. Inside, a chorus of whinnies and snorts greeted him as the horses caught his scent. Dark stepped into the considerably warmer stable, grabbing the bag of feed and pouring some into a large bucket. He went to each stall in turn, shaking a bit of feed into the troughs and greeting each horse by name with a friendly pat.</p><p>After each horse was fed, he unlocked the stall doors one by one, going inside to check on the six inhabitants. His chore complete, Dark locked up the stable behind him and entered the shed adjacent. Inside he grabbed another bucket and checked its contents. He walked over to the cucco shed, ducking his head through the door. The cuccos, awakened by the scent and sound of food, scuttled from their perches and clucked about, pecking away. </p><p>Dark ducked back outside, stretching his neck. He looked out at the yard, warmed by the rising sun. Icicles hung from the farmhouse roof, glinting in the light. An old but sturdy wagon was tucked next to it, and a black and white cat was sitting atop its bench, squinting in the bright winter morning.</p><p>Dark clucked his tongue when the cat turned at his approach. “Here, Sebastian,” he cooed, holding out an arm. </p><p>The cat rubbed against his fingers and Dark rewarded him with a scratch. Purring, the cat crouched, then leapt onto his shoulder, content to come along for the ride while Dark made his usual tour of the yard. Knocking any spare snow from his boots at the farmhouse door, Dark lifted the latch and stepped inside.</p><p>Sebastian hopped down when he pulled off his coat and gloves, sprinting for the kitchen. The smell of breakfast wafted over, encouraging him to hurry. Dark followed the cat’s lead into the cozy kitchen, dropping into his seat.</p><p>Silas turned to glance at him over his shoulder. “Eggs and bacon?”</p><p>“Love some,” Dark replied, arranging the plates, cutlery and spices laid out haphazardly on the table.</p><p>Silas dished them out and took a seat at the table, his permanent smile brighter than usual this morning. </p><p>“Did something happen I’m not aware of?” Dark asked, accepting the plate Silas offered him. “Or last night?” he added with a smirk.</p><p>Silas snorted. “Unlike you, I am a bit more discreet. And no, there’s nothing. Can’t a man enjoy his morning?”</p><p>“I suppose.”</p><p>They lapsed into silence as they ate their breakfast. In the corner, Sebastian dug into the bowl of food Silas had left for him.</p><p>For the last four years, this had been their routine. Silas and Dark, along with the help of hired farmhands, worked Silas’s family’s farm. Each morning, Dark woke up earlier than he’d ever wanted to and saw to the chores with Silas. They ate breakfast together, then started the day’s work.</p><p>Dark glanced at Silas as he sipped his cup of coffee. Four years ago, almost to the day, the man had saved Dark from freezing to death, alone in the woods. He’d welcomed Dark into his home like family. And so they had become a sort of family. He and Silas and the animals.</p><p>“I have to go into Taipa this afternoon,” Silas announced, scooping up a bite of eggs. “Flahnen wants his money a few days early this month.”</p><p>Dark didn’t comment. Silas rarely brought up Flahnen even when it was appropriate. And it was even rarer for him to call the man by his actual name. Usually it was ‘that bastard’ or some variation.</p><p>“I could come with you,” Dark offered, chewing a piece of bacon. </p><p>Silas shook his head. “Don’t bother.” He paused, shooting a sly glance at Dark. “Unless you want to come so you can visit Keilie at the shop?”</p><p>Ignoring his friend’s grin, Dark stabbed a forkful of eggs in his mouth. “No.”</p><p>“She likes you.”</p><p>“I’m aware.”</p><p>“You haven’t been out with a woman since Marissa.”</p><p>Dark snorted. “And look how well that turned out.”</p><p>Silas shrugged. “There are other women, nicer than Marissa. It’s been a year, nearly.”</p><p>“I’m not interested.”</p><p>Standing up, Silas brought his plate and drained cup to the sink. “Suit yourself.” He sighed. “That ornery bastard will probably be expecting me this morning.” Reaching into a cupboard, he pulled some rupees from a jar and counted them out.</p><p>Although the farm had belonged to Silas’s father, it had fallen into Flahnen’s hands following the deaths of Silas’s parents and younger sister. Being just 14, Silas had been forced to leave his home. When he’d grown older, he’d vowed to get it back, so for the past eight years, he’d worked for Flahnen to pay back the debt owed and reclaim his family’s land.<br/>Dark washed their dishes in the sink while Silas dressed for the journey. He came back into the kitchen, heavy boots thudding on the scrubbed wooden floors, and clapped Dark on the shoulder.</p><p>“Until soon,” he said with a smile. </p><p>He bent to give Sebastian a scratch under the chin and then he opened the front door. Dark set down the dish cloth when the door didn’t shut again. In the hall, he heard Silas talking to someone.</p><p>“Everything alright?” he asked, drying his hands and poking his head into the front hall.</p><p>Silas stepped back from the open door. Standing in the entryway was a young man, dressed for the cold, with a heavy coat fringed with fur over top of woolen trousers and snow boots. He pushed his hood pushed back from shoulder-length blond hair. His blue eyes locked on Dark and he grinned.</p><p>Dark almost chuckled. “Link, good to see you again.”</p><p>Pulling his younger brother out of the cold and into an embrace, Dark motioned for Silas to shut the door. He did so, curiosity clear on his face.</p><p>“This is my younger brother, Link,” he said, releasing him. “Link, this is Silas, of course.”</p><p>The two men shook hands. Both had heard plenty of stories about the other from Dark.</p><p>“Please, make yourself at home,” Silas said warmly. He apparently forgot his own errand, for he hung up both his and Link’s coats and ushered everyone into the kitchen to sit.<br/>“Don’t think I’m not thrilled to see you,” Dark said, mussing Link’s hair as he sat down. “But why did you come all this way?”</p><p>Link tucked his hair back behind his ear. His smile broadened even more. Whatever news he had, he was beyond ecstatic about it.</p><p>“I need you to come back to Castle Town.”</p><p>Dark lifted his eyebrow. “Why? Did something important happen?”</p><p>Link was almost beaming now.</p><p>“I’m getting married.”</p><p>There was a moment of stunned silence, and then Dark launched himself out of the chair to congratulate Link with another hug and a few manly slaps on the back. Silas grinned.<br/>“I’ll get something to drink to celebrate.”</p><p>Dark drew back, his hands resting on Link’s shoulders. “Who’re you marrying?” He frowned. “If it’s not Zelda, this is a terrible story.”</p><p>His brother laughed. “It is Zelda,” he told him. “We just announced the engagement. We’ll be married next spring.”</p><p>Dark sat back. Silas set down three cups and poured ale into each of them. “I’m very happy for you both,” he said sincerely, raising his cup for a toast.</p><p>Link grinned back. “Thank you.”</p><p>Setting down his goblet, he finally noticed the navy blue soldier’s uniform Link was wearing, with the captain’s crest sewn into the breast.</p><p>He gestured to the outfit. “Did the guy they were supposed to knight not show to the ceremony?”</p><p>Link scowled. “You know I joined the army. Is it shocking that they promoted me?”</p><p>“I hadn’t realized you’d been climbing the ranks so fast,” Dark replied. “Your last letter was more than a month ago.”</p><p>“I’ve been busy.”</p><p>Dark chuckled and took another sip. “I’ll bet.”</p><p>Link narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to retort, but Silas interrupted.</p><p>“Will you be staying for a bit before you head back to Castle Town? You’re welcome to stay here.”</p><p>Link shot Dark a look and turned to his friend. “Thanks, but I’ll need to leave soon. I have a few guards that came with me; they’ve stayed behind in Taipa, but we’ll need to be heading home.”</p><p>“You have bodyguards now?” Dark asked.</p><p>“Soldiers under my command,” Link corrected. “And yes, part of their job is protecting me.”</p><p>“Seeing as you’re now a future king, I don’t doubt it.”</p><p>Silas’s eyes widened. “The Zelda you’re marrying is Princess Zelda?” he asked incredulously. He elbowed Dark. “I didn’t realize you had such high connections,” he teased.</p><p>Dark rolled his eyes. “My connection is with this nobody, not the princess,” he said, chuckling at Link’s scowl.</p><p>His expression quickly turned beseeching. “I’d like it if you came back and stayed for a bit. I have a house in Kakariko now. And Zelda would like to see you, too.”</p><p>Despite his immediate unease, Dark considered the offer. He hadn’t been back to Hyrule in years. His life, simple as it was, was here, in Taipa. A knot of guilt twisted in his stomach. He hadn’t visited Link in person in all that time, and before that, he’d barely spent any time with his brother.</p><p>After time wound back on itself and he lost Sienna, he’d wanted to escape. Now, his only remaining family was here, asking him to come home. A spike of surprise hit him. Home? Did he still consider Hyrule home?</p><p>Link waited patiently for his answer, but Dark knew he was hoping in his heart that Dark would choose to stay past the wedding. He wanted his family back together.<br/>He glanced at Silas, who was also watching him. His mouth curved up.</p><p>“I can spare you for the winter,” Silas assured him. “In fact, I’m tempted to go along, if you’ll have me.”</p><p>Dark couldn’t hide his surprise. “But the farm…how can you leave it?”</p><p>Silas waved his hand. “The animals will be taken care of, and the planting season is months away. I think I’ve earned a vacation. And that old mule Flahnen can’t stop me.” He winked.</p><p>Link waited, watching Dark, a grin creeping onto his face. </p><p>Dark turned to his brother. “Alright,” he said. “When do we leave?”</p><p>
  <b>~oOo~</b>
</p><p>Lymira twisted in her seat on the wagon bench to observe the grey peaks of Talus grow smaller in the distance. An ache tightened her chest, even as she tried to reassure herself that she would lay eyes on her homeland again.</p><p>Many times, she had departed the beautiful, mountainous Talus Peaks, with its crystal-clear rivers, wild forests and untamed waterfalls, for the tamer world in Lynna, the capital of Labrynna. But those times had all been short journeys. This one, she knew, would be considerably longer.</p><p>The young woman turned back to the road ahead, craggy from rare use and hilly from its meandering route through the Nuun highlands. Capan, her driver, clucked his tongue as he urged his old draft horse up a steeper hill.</p><p>“We should make it ta Lynna ‘fore nightfall,” he remarked conversationally.</p><p>Lymira knew Capan wasn’t big on small talk—he was trying to distract her. Over the many years of their acquaintance, they usually rode the road to Lynna in companionable silence. Capan knew the highlands like none other, traveling them on foot and by wagon for years. Lymira led a similarly nomadic and solitary life, so they both understood the yearning for peace and quiet with their thoughts.</p><p>His remark was fair, as Labrynna was a small country, topped by the imposing mountain ranges and wild highlands, surrounded by thick forest to the east and west. The southern coast Lymira had never laid eyes on, but it was said to be picturesque. </p><p>Capan chewed the end of his pipe, his white beard bristling as he worked his jaw. His teeth clicked against the wood. “Ye know I prefer to keep outta yer business, lass,” he said. “But if ye like, I got two ears and years of experience. If ya want ta talk about what ails ye.”</p><p>Lymira chuckled humourlessly. “I doubt even your wealth of advice can help me,” she said. “Have you ever been out of Labrynna?” she asked suddenly, curiosity spiking.</p><p>Capan shrugged. “A few times; for trade, mind ye. I been along the Southern Sea and on into Hyrule, trading with the coastal folk in my younger years.”</p><p>She seized on the information. “You’ve been to Hyrule?”</p><p>Labrynna’s biggest and most imposing neighbour was somewhat of a mystery to most Labrynnans. People in this small, simple kingdom led simple, mostly peaceful lives. Unlike Hyrule, which seemed to be plagued with war and strife, Labrynna stayed out of most conflicts. There hadn’t been anything bigger than a skirmish in the little country since…Lymira shut down that thought with a mental slice. </p><p>Thinking about the Great Purge brought back the things she definitely did not want to think about.</p><p>All of a sudden, a change of scenery seemed like the best thing. </p><p>Capan continued his stories about the people of Southern Hyrule, but as Lymira was being sent to its northern provinces, she doubted the experience would be the same.<br/>At best, Hylians appeared to have troubles getting along with each other, due to their being stuck-up, prissy snobs with a prejudicial streak a mile long. Being no stranger to prejudice, she could handle that part. It was the prissy part that made Lymira’s back molars grind together. There was nothing worse.</p><p>True to the highlander’s word, they reached the town of Lynna before the sun had fully set. Behind them was nothing but rolling green hills and dark green forest—the Talus mountains were grayish bumps on the horizon now.</p><p>Lynna was the largest and most populous town in the country, though by Hylian standards it was barely mid-sized. Still, about 75 percent of the entire population lived in and around the capital, where land was fertile, trade was abundant, and the wilderness’s dangers were mitigated.</p><p>Buildings were clustered in an orderly circle, with the streets crisscrossing in all directions like a starburst. In the centre, they all congregated in the same place: the Tower.<br/>Queen Ambi’s Tower was the official home of the little kingdom’s regent, built long before Lymira’s time. Some folk in town talked about how their great-great-grandfather or some distant relative had helped build Ambi’s Tower, but no one alive remembered a time before it.</p><p>It was an imposing structure of black stone, defying its advanced age with a polished look and minimal wear. It was tall enough that it could be seen from miles away—she and Capan had been able to see its crown-like spire on their way down from the highlands. </p><p>Its resistance to weather, erosion, damage and time left some inhabitants of Lynna to speculate that it was a magical tower. Protected by an ancient spell put on it by the late queen. Whatever the story, it was a sight to behold.</p><p>Maybe due to its slender shape, with sloping, hexagonal ridges, and the regal spikes of the spire at the top, it had always reminded Lymira of the famous queen who’d had it constructed. At its base was even a flaring chunk of stone, propping it up—the black queen’s cape. Though it had no face, it seemed to face south, towards the ocean.</p><p>Capan guided wagon and horse along the Nuun River, which eventually cut straight through the village, traveling underneath the tower before continuing its journey to the sea.<br/>The road melted seamlessly from countryside into town, and like the flicker of a flame, there were villagers everywhere. Their progress slowed to a crawl as Capan took the widest, north-south street, hugging the edge of the canal and nodding in acknowledgement at familiar faces.</p><p>Capan knew almost everyone in town, thanks to his years and frequent travels. As they passed, many waved or smiled at Capan. And studiously ignored Lymira.</p><p>Ignoring them right back, she reached for the dagger she’d sheathed in her boot and began polishing it on the hem of her cloak. She could have gotten a thrill from staring at the crowds and waiting for them to catch her gaze before they squealed and ran off, their heads bowed, but she didn’t. Besides, the glint of the weapon in the dying sun was sure to make a few stomachs roil.</p><p>She tucked the blade—it wasn’t even that big—back into her boot when they approached the tower’s base. Capan pulled to a stop in front of two black-suited guards and turned to her.</p><p>“Be seeing ye, lass.”</p><p>Patting him on the shoulder, she thanked him for the ride and hopped out, taking a moment to stretch her cramped muscles. Capan rolled off with a goodbye wave, and Lymira was left alone with the waiting guards.</p><p>“Lymira Talen, reporting for duty,” she said dryly.</p><p>Like the villagers, they didn’t look her in the face, but solemnly opened the wide, metal doors at the tower base and escorted her inside. She handed over her weapons before they could confiscate them. This wasn’t her first visit to the Tower.</p><p>From the bottom to three-quarters of the way up, the structure was big as a house, with plenty of floors with single and split-level rooms. The guards ushered her up the narrow, endless staircase on the outer ring, one behind her and one ahead.</p><p>At the last level before the tower narrowed, they stopped and the first guard knocked firmly on the metal door blocking their way. The staircase stopped here; Lymira had never figured out how one accessed the tower’s topmost floors, or what could possibly be up there.</p><p>Swinging open, the door revealed a half-circle receiving room, complete with plush couches and chairs, a huge, mahogany table set with a tray of refreshments, and a high ring of windows chiseled into the rock, letting a halo of light bathe its occupants. There was a second, west-facing window at an appropriate height, and standing next to it was the Queen of Labrynna, Anvi.</p><p>The great-granddaughter of the renowned Queen Ambi, she possessed all of the same fabled beauty and grace of her ancestor. She turned as the guards retreated, emerald eyes landing on Lymira’s face without fear or suspicion. Her long, dark red hair was tied back today at the base of her slender neck. Anvi was beautiful, no doubt, but there was a stiffness to her. She rarely cracked a smile, lest she shatter those doll-like features.</p><p>“Queen Anvi,” Lymira greeted her with a short bow.</p><p>“Lady Talen,” Anvi said, her voice sweetly feminine. “Thank you for coming. Would you like some tea?”</p><p>“No, thank you.”</p><p>Anvi’s perfectly shaped eyebrow raised just a notch. “Right to business, as always. I received a letter from Princess Zelda of Hyrule,” Anvi told her. “She invited me to her wedding.”<br/>This wasn’t surprising news to Lymira. What Anvi said next though, did shock her.</p><p>“I want you to go in my stead.”</p><p>Lymira’s brows lifted. “Why me?”</p><p>Anvi studied her. “You have the skills I believe are needed for this particular mission. You’re smart, you’re skilled, and you have secret …. Talents,” she added, her gaze dropping to the pendant around Lymira’s neck. </p><p>She rarely took it off—the only remaining heirloom from her mother. It was a tear-drop shaped gem of unknown origin. It gave off a faint blue glow, as if lit from within.<br/>“I want you to take her measure, gather information for me before I set foot in Hyrule.”</p><p>“You think Princess Zelda has nefarious intentions?”</p><p>It wasn’t outside the realm of possibility. Frankly, Lymira wasn’t sure why Hyrule hadn’t assimilated her smaller neighbours by now.</p><p>“I think nothing of Her Highness as of yet.” Anvi shrugged elegantly. “Which is why I’m sending you ahead. If you report back to me that all is well, I will feel much safer entering their territory for the occasion.”</p><p>So Anvi was being cautious, then. With the imminent shift in power in Hyrule, it could be wise to have a set of eyes and ears in the situation. </p><p>Also, Lymira reasoned, it would give her the perfect excuse to pursue a second, more personal mission. One she would most definitely keep to herself.</p><p>Lymira didn’t mind rising to the call of duty for Anvi, who was, only in the most technical sense, her queen. This official mission would benefit the people of Labrynna, who, despite their general disdain towards her, didn’t deserve to be caught up in Hyrule’s potential political intrigue.</p><p>Besides, Lymira was keen to take advantage of any situation that might benefit her. And being given a royal pass into Hyrule’s territory would greatly help her cause.<br/>“I will do as you ask,” Lymira said, bowing again. “I accept your mission.”</p><p>Anvi did smile then, only faintly. “I’ll send with you a small company of guards, of course—”</p><p>“Not necessary.”</p><p>Anvi’s eyebrow arched further. “I can handle myself,” Lymira offered. “You need your guards here, protecting Labrynna, more than I do. And if I arrive in Hyrule with soldiers, it may be taken the wrong way.”</p><p>Lymira wasn’t sure how true this was, but she didn’t care. She would prefer to travel alone and unfettered, without having to babysit the Black Tower guards.</p><p>“Very well,” Anvi agreed. “If you are certain. You can depart as soon as possible. I will ensure you have everything you need.”</p><p>Lymira inclined her head, and Anvi summoned a servant to show her to one of the tower’s rooms reserved for guests. Lymira took in the room—similar to Anvi’s sitting room but a smaller version—and looked out the single window, which funny enough offered a view of the forest east of town. As soon as she was ready, she would be heading through those woods on her way to Hyrule.</p><p>Lymira found herself grinning. She could hardly wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you certain about this?”</p><p>Silas’s broad shoulders heaved in a sigh. He squinted at Dark over the saddle, telling him silently how little he appreciated being questioned on his decision for the umpteenth time.</p><p>“Yes, Dark, I am. Can we leave now?”</p><p>Dark frowned at his friend. “You’ve never even been outside of Ordon.”</p><p>“All the more reason to go.” Silas checked the knot securing his bedroll to the saddle.</p><p>“What if you hate it?” Dark pressed.</p><p>“Then I suppose I’ll come home.” Silas smirked. “You won’t deter me, Dark. I can handle whatever Hyrule might throw at me.”</p><p>Dark’s concern for Silas wasn’t misguided fear for a friend. Silas was a farmer, but he’d never given Dark reason to doubt his capability as a fighter. And the long journey on horseback wouldn’t cause him to flinch. For some strange reason, Dark’s worry lay in what Silas would think of his homeland, and therefore Dark himself. The homecoming felt like some kind of test of their friendship, and he wasn’t sure he would pass muster.</p><p>Shoving aside inane and self-conscious thoughts, Dark finished his own packing and swung up into the saddle. They’d brought only what they would need for the journey, packing light so they could travel easier. It meant leaving the house in the care of the farmhands and Sebastian, but Dark trusted the latter to look after the former.<br/>With a last look at the cozy farmhouse and snow-covered yard, Dark clucked his tongue and encouraged his horse into a walk. He and Silas reached the end of the lane and turned onto the only road for miles, taking it all the way to Taipa. </p><p>Outside the tiny inn, one of only a dozen buildings in the town, Link waited with half a dozen Hylian soldiers, all dressed in their simple uniforms of dark blue coats, black trousers and boots. </p><p>At their approach, Link paused his conversation with the dark-skinned, bearded man to greet them. Dark and Silas swung down from their mounts, the soldiers eyeing them curiously. Their gazes rested on him, Dark noticed, probably having heard of Link’s brother but now seeing the resemblances—and the differences. Several of them pointedly avoided staring at his face too long. Used to their reaction, Dark turned his attention to Link, who introducing them.</p><p>“This is Lieutenant Kearns,” Link gestured to the bearded man, who shook Dark’s hand, then Silas’s. “And these are Lacey, Sanderson, Ibrahim, Ceres and Landon.”</p><p>The shorter blonde, Lacey, goggled at Dark. “You look so much like the captain!” she exclaimed. At least she hadn’t commented on their notable differences. “I almost can’t believe it!”</p><p>“I can’t believe we’re related either,” he replied dryly, smirking at Link’s eyeroll.</p><p>“We should leave as soon as possible,” Kearns said to Link. “We’ll make Faron by nightfall if our pace is good, and we can perhaps outrun the storm.” Nodding towards the western sky, Kearns drew their attention to the mass of grey clouds rolling closer.</p><p>Finding a fellow appreciator of weather patterns, Silas agreed with the lieutenant. “The road leads northeast—we should bypass it.”</p><p>Link gestured for everyone to mount up, and the others obeyed, seamlessly moving into formation so that Link and Kearns led the way and Dark and Silas were insulated in the middle of the group. As they rode, Link and Kearns talked quietly, and the others murmured behind them, but it was otherwise a peaceful ride through the winter morning.</p><p>Link’s soldiers were a close unit, and clearly used to their leader’s stoic ways, for they interpreted his occasional silent orders without incident. Silas was also happy riding in silence, watching the familiar scenery, habitually checking the sky.</p><p>Dark could hear the other soldiers behind them, felt their eyes pricking on his back, and focused resolutely ahead. One of the reasons he was against returning to Hyrule was the staring. The whispering. </p><p>When Time reversed, she apparently didn’t feel the need to take back his curse. And the very visible evidence of it meant he stood out even more than usual. Unlike Link, Dark didn’t look the part of a fair, blond and blue-eyed Hylian. He was Dark. Black hair, tan skin, eyes the unsettling colour of blood on snow. They may have shared parents, but Link had inherited their mother’s noble looks, and Dark their father’s unknown, mixed heritage.</p><p>“Hey,” Silas said, nudging Dark with his elbow, probably sensing his foul mood.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Dark muttered pre-emptively.</p><p>Unconvinced, Silas sought to change the subject of his thoughts and struck up a conversation about what Castle Town was like. Kearns barely said a few words before the younger soldiers jumped in with their own stories, each eager to share. For Silas’s sake Dark tried to genuinely listen.</p><p>By nightfall they had indeed reached Faron province and set up camp for the night. The winter storm swept past them, dumping fresh snow on the ground but otherwise slipping away. After two more days of travel their party reached the edge of Faron and the landscape faded from the thick forests to the rolling plains. South of Lake Hylia was a town they would stop in for the night, before continuing the journey north. Past the great lake, the roads were well traveled and settlements were more plentiful, meaning they wouldn’t need to sleep in tents on the cold ground or eat dinner around a campfire.</p><p>As they neared the village, the looks of anticipation on the soldiers’ faces for a hot meal and warm bed were clear. They were ready to get out of the snow and bitter wind for a while.</p><p>Orange light was spilling from the distant Gerudo Ridge, melting into the indigo sky, changing the white of the snowy plains into shades of grey. Twilight’s hush overtook all other sounds but the soft thumps of hooves in snow. From out of the stillness came a scream.</p><p>The nine riders stopped, the soldiers’s hands immediately clutching at their sword belts. Dark scanned the horizon, searching for the source of the scream. Ahead of him, Link rested one hand on Epona’s reins, the other on his sword hilt.</p><p>Silas hitched in a sharp breath. Dark whipped to the right, seeing a shadow coming towards them.</p><p>“Who’s there?” Kearns called out in a stern voice.</p><p>Link dismounted, uncaring of potential danger. The figure reached them, crawling desperately in the snow.</p><p>“Please!” the man called out, stopping to catch his breath when Link met him. “Please, help! Our village has been attacked!”</p><p>Without saying anything, Link’s demeanor changed. He stood straighter, unsheathing his sword in a practiced motion. Epona trotted to his side, letting him remount and taking off in the direction the man had come from.</p><p>“Ibrahim!” Kearns commanded, already steering his horse after Link’s, “Stay with him!”</p><p>The others charged after their leader, leaving Dark and Silas to follow in their wake. Cresting the next hill, they were met with a sight that could only be described as a nightmare.<br/>Wolfos and stalfos prowled the streets of the small village, their only goal the villagers running screaming for their lives. Link charged into their midst, cleaving the fleshless skull from a stalfos’ shoulders in one swing. A wolfos, blood staining its muzzle, growled and leaped at Link, knocking him off Epona’s back. She reared and whinnied, kicking at the other wolfos who surrounded her.</p><p>Dark urged his horse straight for Link, Silas close behind. The others corralled the fleeing villagers, forming a blockade between them and the threat.</p><p>Dark chased off the wolfos snapping at Epona, then jumped to the ground and drew his sword. <i>Deraphine</i> glinted with deadly purpose, flames erupting along its curving length as Dark’s power surged forth. He sliced and hacked his way through the dark beasts, howling with pain and rage.</p><p>Silas swung his heavy blade one-handed, showing his impressive strength as he cleaved straight through a larger white wolfos. His friend’s skill as a fighter had come as a surprise to Dark, but years of practice and sparring with Dark had made him ready for a challenge like this, and wolfos were a familiar foe.</p><p>While Link battled a team of stalfos, his effortless, simple blend of defense and offense as signatory to Dark as a fingerprint, he and Silas destroyed the last of the wolfos. Dark was a beacon of flame in the night, slashing from enemy to enemy. Silas was an axeblade felling a tree, stubborn and relentless.</p><p>Darting down the street, Dark turned at an alley and neatly avoided the blade headed for his throat by throwing himself backwards in the nick of time. He glared at the glowy-eyed stalfos sneering at him from the other end of the sword.</p><p>“Ass,” Dark muttered. With a few hits, he dispatched the skeletal warrior.</p><p>Whirling around, he saw Silas running up behind him. Unfortunately, Silas hadn’t heard the stalfos sneaking up on him.</p><p>“No!” Dark shouted.</p><p>Too late, he watched the stalfos jab Silas in the side, the wicked knife it clutched slicing into flesh. With a stunned look, Silas wavered, dropping to one knee. Dark lunged, stabbing at the stalfos over Silas’s shoulder. The monster reared back with a gravelly chuckle, taunting him.</p><p>Silas’s free hand gripped Dark’s shoulder for support. He looked down at his friend’s pale face, his stomach turning with fear. The cowardly stalfos backed up, calculating its next move. In the next moment, Link’s blade sliced through it, sending the damned creature back to the hell it came from.</p><p>“Was he hit?” Link asked, taking one look at Silas and correctly guessing what had happened.</p><p>Silas slumped against the alley wall, his sword dropping from nerveless fingers. Temporary paralysis. Dark swore under his breath. </p><p>“Help me get him up,” he said to Link.</p><p>Together, they hauled the bigger man to his feet, marching him out to the main street. While Link called for his soldiers, Dark spoke directly into Silas’ ear, trying to keep him conscious as long as possible.</p><p>Lacey and Kearns reached them first. Kearns helped them set Silas down in the grass, while Lacey dug through the satchel on her hip.</p><p>“He should be fine,” she said, her fingers shaking a bit. “He hasn’t been exposed to the poison long.”</p><p>Dark raked his fingers through his hair. Stalfos’ poisoned blades were the true danger when facing the reanimated corpses. Even with the field medicine Lacey was administering now, Silas would need help as soon as possible. And they were miles away from Castle Town yet, where the best and most knowledgeable magical healers were.</p><p>Link grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him from the stupor of staring at his friend’s ashen appearance.</p><p>“He’ll be alright, Dark.”</p><p>Dark nodded, not really assured but not sure what else to do.</p><p>“We’re not far from the river,” Kearns remarked. “You could take the ferry and cut out part of the journey.”</p><p>“That would leave the rest of you with the horses,” Link said. “It would slow down your journey home significantly. And leave us without an escort.”</p><p>Kearns waved off the concern. “Don’t worry about the rest of us. And from what I just saw, I doubt you’ll need our assistance fighting off any threats.” The older man arched a brow and glanced between him and Dark.</p><p>Link chuckled. “Lacey, can we move him?”</p><p>Lacey checked Silas’s pupils, held her fingers over the pulse in his wrist. “The potion I gave him is working,” she said, causing Dark to breathe a sigh of relief. “But he’ll need time to recover. The ferry is your best option. I’ll send some medicine with you just in case.”</p><p>The others joined them, and Link explained the situation. Ibrahim and Sanderson created a makeshift stretcher from one of their tents, and Lacey packed a medicinal bag for them to bring. They loaded the two fastest horses with the bare necessities.</p><p>Link turned to his lieutenant. “Stay here the night and make sure there are no further attacks. Help in any way we can. Take a full report of the wounded and dead for me. I want to know anything you can find.” He frowned. “Attacks of this scale don’t just happen. I want to know what caused it.”</p><p>Kearns nodded and passed his orders on to the others. Lacey handed the bag of medicine to Dark.</p><p>“Give him a few drops every couple of hours,” she instructed. “It’s potent stuff; it should last until you get back.”</p><p>“How far is the ferry station from here?”</p><p>She chewed her lip. “A few hours, if you ride fast.”</p><p>Dark looked at Silas, sitting slumped in the saddle of his horse. “Then I’d better hurry.” He swung up behind his friend, wrapping an arm around him to keep him from sliding off.<br/>“Hell of a way to start your first trip out of Ordon, huh?” he asked wryly.</p><p>“Ready, Dark?”</p><p>Already on Epona’s back, Link locked eyes with him. Dark nudged his horse and snapped the reins. He and Link galloped off, following the invisible trail west to the shores of the Hylia River.</p><p>As they raced through the night, Dark clutched a weakened Silas to his chest, and prayed to any god that was listening that he was as strong as he looked.</p><p>
  <b>~oOo~</b>
</p><p>Eastern Labrynna was largely forested. Clusters of population lived in the Forest of Time and along the Lanayru strait, the border between Labrynna and Hyrule.</p><p>Stories had long persisted that the forest was inhabited by spirits as well. If it was, Lymira didn’t mind. She’d always found the woods to be soothing and peaceful, not ominous. She walked the path on foot, hauling her gear on her back. It was more than she usually carried, but Queen Anvi had lent her some fancier clothes, which she’d reluctantly packed with her things.</p><p>Lymira paused in her tracks—the usual forest sounds of birds and critters were suddenly silent.</p><p>“You may as well come on out,” she called.</p><p>Four of the trees around her shifted. Four bandits in camouflaging tunics stepped onto the path, swords in hand. She dropped her rucksack and laid a hand on the hilt of her own weapon.</p><p>The head bandit grinned. “You really think you can take all of us, little girl?”</p><p>Lymira frowned at the ‘girl’ comment but didn’t answer. The bandits closed in, planning to overwhelm her by numbers. She resisted the urge to yawn. Clearly, they were a ragtag group that preyed on defenseless merchants, with no real training.</p><p>As a member of the Talen clan, she’d been trained by the best.</p><p>They struck in unison—or they tried to. Their timing was out of sync. Lymira crouched, snapping out a kick that crunched into one of the bandit’s knees. The man collapsed with a howl of pain. Her sword blocked the others’ strikes, and she swung her other fist into the stomach of the lead bandit.</p><p>When he lowered his guard, winded, Lymira kicked him aside. Turning, she locked swords with the remaining two. She smashed through their guards, flinging their weapons aside. Startled, the two tried to retrieve them, but Lymira stomped on the blades with her foot.</p><p>Wide-eyed, the two bandits grabbed their incapacitated friends and dragged them away into the woods. Lymira sheathed her sword.</p><p>It was a shame the bandits weren’t more of a challenge. She hoped Hyrule’s warriors were more skilled.</p><p>The Labrynna strait, which toured through the mountain ranges of Holodrum and Labrynna before curving eastward, then south along the Hyrulean border, was a major channel of trade between the three countries. It was also the quickest way across into Hyrule via ferry.</p><p>Lymira reached the ferry station, presenting her ticket courtesy of Queen Anvi. The attendant waved her through, and a porter took her gear to store it for the journey.</p><p>“You’ll need to store your weapons as well,” he said, eyeing the sharp blade sheathed on her hip.</p><p>She grimaced but handed over her weapon, watching the porter store it with her belongings in an onboard closet. Lymira found a spot near the front of the barge, where there cushioned benches beside the rail. Soon enough, the captain sounded the horn, and the barge pulled away from the shore. She relaxed on the bench, kicking her feet up, content to watch the scenery go by.</p><p>It would take a few days to reach Hyrule. The barge would travel north on the strait before hopping onto the west Hylia River, heading past Gerudo Valley and on into Hyrule, where they would disembark near Castle Town, the capital. A normal tourist would be excited for the cultural differences of visiting such a big city, but Lymira wasn’t there to sightsee. She had a mission. Both Queen Anvi’s and her own.</p><p>In Castle Town was Hyrule Castle. And in the castle was a library. As a guest of the Hyrulean royals, she was anticipating a tour. Inside that library was information on her quarry. Lymira smiled.</p><p>She stayed out until midday, deciding that lunch was in order. She stood, stretched and spun on her heel, taking her usual brisk pace. She crashed into another body.</p><p>“Oof!”</p><p>The man she’d run into grunted, rubbing the spot on his chest where her shoulder had slammed.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>He just smiled, tossing his blond hair out of his face. “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure I’ll survive.”</p><p>He was a Hylian, with the telltale fair hair and blue eyes. She noticed the uniform he was wearing, emblazoned with the Hylian royal crest. </p><p>“You’re a soldier?” she asked, seeing an opportunity to gather information. </p><p>“Yes and no,” he replied cryptically, his mouth twisting. “I’m Link.” He held out his hand.</p><p>“Lymira.” She grabbed his forearm briefly, in customary greeting.</p><p>“You have the look of a soldier yourself,” he remarked, smiling again. His mouth had a slight curve to it, as if he were permanently cheery. “Are you a Black knight?” he asked, referring to Labrynna’s royal guard.</p><p>“No. And how do you know I’m from Labrynna?”</p><p>He shrugged. “Your accent. I made a guess.”</p><p>“No need to tell me where you’re from.”</p><p>His grin widened. “You’re on your way to Hyrule then?”</p><p>“Yes. I’ve never been,” Lymira said. “I’m looking forward to seeing Castle Town.”</p><p>“Castle Town is nice,” Link said. “But if you want any recommendations, let me know. There are many incredible places to see.”</p><p>“Well traveled, are you?”</p><p>The corner of his mouth curled up. “You could say that.”</p><p>“Captain!”</p><p>One of the ferrymen ran over, expression anxious. “There’s a message for you, in the ferry captain’s office.”</p><p>Link nodded at her. “Nice to meet you, Lymira. I hope we’ll talk soon.”</p><p>He walked off with the ferryman, leaving Lymira alone on the deck. Mentally, she formulated the best questions to ask for a little insight into the Hylian Royal Army. Whatever she could gather before entering the Hylian court, the better. Link seemed pretty trusting, but it wouldn’t do to raise his suspicions.</p><p>As casually as possible, she strolled inside the ferry’s interior cabins, passing by the captain’s cabin. She couldn’t hear whatever was being discussed inside, and there were too many other ferrymen around not to notice any eavesdropping. </p><p>When her stomach grumbled, reminding her she hadn’t eaten today—thanks to bandit attacks—she decided food was next on her to do list.</p><p>Reconnaissance could wait for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Princess Zelda V watched the scenery of the Zora’s river trickle by outside the carriage window. Even with the trees mostly barren, the grass decaying and the frigid river dropping to its lowest, the country here was stark and beautiful. She defied dropping temperatures by keeping the window cracked open, letting the air in. Wrapped in a heavy coat and fur-lined boots, she kept warm. </p><p>She and her father, the King of Hyrule, were returning to the castle after a short visit to Zora’s Domain, where they’d been hosted by King Zora and his daughter, Princess Ruto.</p><p>“Zelda.”</p><p>She glanced at her father with an apologetic expression. “Sorry, father, I was distracted.”</p><p>Leaning forward, she studied the game board between them and plucked a piece from its position, nudging it ahead. King Ealtus grunted and shifted forward to make his own countermove.</p><p>“You’ve been preoccupied with your thoughts all morning,” he remarked. “Is there something bothering you?”</p><p>At his choice of words, a shadow passed over the king’s face, and he faltered in moving his next piece. Zelda noticed the slight tremble in his fingers that he tried to hide.</p><p>“Have you…had a vision?” he asked. His tone was admirable neutral, but there was the undercurrent of fear.</p><p>“No,” she assured him quickly. “Nothing like that.”</p><p>Her father nodded, returning his attention to their game. Zelda gazed at him with a mixture of sadness and regret. Though the king now believed in the veracity of her prophetic visions, he feared them. To him, any more glimpses of the future of his kingdom would herald destruction and death. It pained Zelda, but she knew her father held some fear of her, as well, for her abilities. It wasn’t unheard of for members of the Royal family to be magically gifted; however, hers far surpassed any in recent memory.</p><p>Over the last decade, their relationship had been tumultuous. Now that she was twenty and an adult, her father seemed to be relaxing his grip somewhat, though she knew it was difficult for him. Since she was a child, her father had been somewhat aloof, keeping himself at a distance from his only daughter. Zelda knew now that the death of her mother was the cause of her father’s withdrawal from everyone, but it hurt no less to be a child who didn’t understand why. And then, when he’d doubted her visions of Ganondorf’s impending assault on Hyrule and the gathering darkness—it had driven a wedge between them.</p><p>“Foresight is as important in running a kingdom as any other,” her father continued, drawing her attention. “People think it’s easy to rule in peacetime, but that is when it’s most important to think of the future.” He sighed, leaning back in his seat and drilling her with his gaze. “You must be ready for when that peace is inevitably threatened.”</p><p>“I know, father.” She gave him an encouraging smile.</p><p>Ealtus reached for her hand, meeting her eyes. “I will not be here forever,” he said, cutting off her instant protest. “I know you will be a good queen, my dear, but as your father I can’t help but want to prepare you for everything you will face.”</p><p>Zelda squeezed his fingers to show she understood.</p><p>“You have been preparing me for my future my entire life,” she told him. “You should enjoy the time we have together right now.” She nodded at the game board, where she’d maneuvered her latest piece into a winning position.</p><p>The king laughed. “You’ve bested me again,” he said proudly.</p><p>Zelda smiled back, resetting the pieces in their original places. “We’ve both been distracted today.”</p><p>“You never told me what was plaguing you.”</p><p>“I was thinking of Link.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>Zelda narrowed her eyes. “I’m allowed to worry about him.”</p><p>“My dear, it is a wife’s disposition to worry. But I shall return the advice you gave me.” His mouth curled. “You should not worry about what may happen and enjoy the present.”</p><p>Zelda shook her head, a smile creeping onto her face despite herself. The king chuckled, reaching for his starting piece when the carriage jolted to an abrupt stop.</p><p>“Whoa!”</p><p>King Ealtus frowned, peering out the window to address the guard captain accompanying them.</p><p>“What’s the trouble?”</p><p>“A small rockslide, your majesty, blocking the road.”</p><p>Zelda pressed her cheek to the window, watching their guards dismount and approach the barricade, discussing the best way to remove it. Glancing above, she trailed her eyes to the sheer cliffs surrounding them, the shallow river, the skeletal trees.</p><p>“Father—”</p><p>An explosion rocked the carriage, turned all noise into a sharp, high-pitched hum. The glass window burst inwards, showering Zelda in razored projectiles. Unable to hear, she instinctively reached for her magic. With a flare of energy, she pushed it outside herself, catching several bodies and flinging them in all directions.<br/>Friend or foe, she didn’t know.</p><p>“Zelda!”</p><p>Her father’s hand grabbed her arm, his panicked face filled her vision. Behind him, someone wearing a black mask over his face was wrenching open the other door. Zelda summoned the spell without thinking, creating a powerful crystal blue barrier around her and her father.</p><p>Their attacker drew a knife, hacking uselessly at the magical shield. She couldn’t see the lower part of his face, but his eyes glared. “You can’t hold that forever!”</p><p>Zelda, one arm still raised to support the shield, lifted her other and swung it in the man’s direction as if she were swatting a fly. He flew backwards, tumbling out of sight.<br/>Outside the carriage, pandemonium still raged. Their guards battled a dozen armed men in black clothing, their faces covered to hide their identities. </p><p>Panic flickered just as her shield did, threatening to fall. Pushing her first reaction aside, Zelda focused on her next move. They were safest inside the carriage for now, but they had no way of moving, as the bandits had likely cut loose their horses.</p><p>She didn’t have time to formulate a plan, since her barrier dropped and someone grabbed her from behind, hauling her kicking and clawing through the shattered window.</p><p>Zelda was tossed to the ground, looking up in time to see two of the black-robed bandits approaching her father. He crouched in the broken door, one hand clenching a dagger, his expression set in grim lines.</p><p>Using the dubious shelter of the carriage, her father held off his attackers. With only his knife against two swords, he was quickly overwhelmed. One of the men’s blades slid beneath his guard and drove straight through his chest near his shoulder.</p><p>“Father!”</p><p>A pair of hands seized her, picked her off the ground. She screamed, fighting and sending out bursts of magic, but he managed to clamp down her wrists, stopping her.<br/>“Someone knock her out!” her captor complained, trying to keep her from kicking him.</p><p>Zelda fought harder, punching throwing elbow and knees. She landed a hit, but the man grunted and carried on. He sloshed through the shallow river, heading downstream. Desperate, she switched tactics and honed all her mental strength into a single thought.</p><p>
  <i>Link…she called. Link, can you hear me?</i>
</p><p>There was no answer. He was too far away to hear her telepathically. Biting back a curse, Zelda reached out instead to Impa—she had other ways of communicating with Link and could get a message to him quicker.</p><p>Her message sent and received by Impa, who was close enough to hear her at Hyrule Castle, she called again on her magic, letting it pool itself in her centre, letting it build until it threatened to explode out of her skin.</p><p>Gritting her teeth against the pain of holding onto the excess energy, Zelda waited until it became unbearable—then she released it.</p><p>Zelda dropped to the water with a splash, several objects falling around her with dull thumps. Pulling back to her knees, she surveyed the damage, her brain refusing to process what she was seeing. Her captor her lay in bloody pieces around her, destroyed by the force of her magic.</p><p>Fighting the urge to retch, Zelda crawled out of the river and up the bank so she could see the carriage. She needed to find her father. Several of their guards and the black-clad bandits lay on the ground, either unconscious or dead. Her father was slumped next to the carriage. His eyes were open but unfocused, and he breathed laboriously.</p><p>The man who’d come after them with a knife, the leader, maybe, was standing over him. Turning, he saw her and stalked towards her. He stopped, eyes widening fractionally, when he saw the remains of the other man in the river.</p><p>“You’ll pay for that,” he growled, snatching her by the shoulder and hauling her to her feet. </p><p>His eyes were a pale green-brown, cold and unsympathetic. Looking into them, Zelda changed her impression of him from bandit to mercenary. Someone had hired these men to kidnap her and assassinate her father.</p><p>Struggling in his grip, Zelda grunted when he tossed her down beside her father. Ignoring his cold stare, she checked his wounds, assuring herself that he wasn’t on death’s door.<br/>“Who sent you?” she demanded of the mercenary, who continued to stare down at her.</p><p>“We’ve taken care of the guards.”</p><p>One of the others had come over to address the man, who flicked his fingers in acknowledgement. Zelda stared right back at him, memorizing what she could of his features.<br/>He knelt in front of her, the mask he wore shifting as he talked.</p><p>“No one is coming to help you,” he said coolly. “We have ways of muting your magic, so once we finish here, you’re going to come with me, and you’re going to behave.” His eyes narrowed in a glare. “If not, if you try any of your little tricks?” He unsheathed his dagger, waving it under her nose. “I won’t hesitate to cut that pretty face.”</p><p>Zelda lifted her chin, refusing to look away. “I’ll cooperate,” she told the mercenary. “If you leave my father be.”</p><p>“Afraid not.” The man sighed, standing back up. “That wasn’t part of the deal.”</p><p>Lightning cracked between them, lighting up the scene in a blinding flash. Zelda blinked, finding Impa now crouched protectively in front of her, swords drawn.</p><p>The mercenary blinked, backing away. “Damn it,” he hissed.</p><p>Impa straightened to her full height, flicking her swords out in a combative stance. She and the mercenary were motionless, staring each other down, before he cursed again, shouting an order to his remaining men.</p><p>The leader’s hand snaked towards his pocket. Impa lunged, but he threw down a small object, and a second flash blinded Impa and Zelda. When it was gone, so were all the men in black.</p><p>Impa whirled, sheathing her swords in a practiced motion and grasping Zelda’s face in her hands.</p><p>“Are you hurt?”</p><p>“No, I’m fine.” </p><p>Zelda felt the tremors raking over her skin, but she couldn’t stop them. She thanked the goddesses for the Sages’ abilities to warp anywhere they chose, as well as the connection that had allowed Impa to pinpoint her location.</p><p>Assured she was telling the truth, Impa laid a hand on the king’s arm, examining his wound.</p><p>“He needs attention immediately,” she said. She glanced at her young charge. “He will be alright, Zelda.”</p><p>“The guards,” she managed, clasping her hands together in a vain attempt to stop the shaking. “They’re…”</p><p>Impa stood up but didn’t leave Zelda’s side, she assessed the guards with a look, making her decision. She placed a gentle hand on Zelda’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’m taking you and your father back to the castle. Hold on tight.”</p><p>Zelda didn’t argue. She looped an arm around Impa’s waist, grateful she still had enough magic to warp them. Zelda had used all but the last few drops of hers on the last attack.</p><p>As Impa’s magic swirled around them and shock set in, Zelda squeezed her eyes shut and focused on the details she needed to remember about their attackers.</p><p>She needed to find out who they were. And more importantly, who had sent them.</p><p>
  <b>~oOo~</b>
</p><p>Silas’ chest rose and fell in the peaceful rhythm of sleep, but Dark watched him for signs of distress anyways. From the moment they’d boarded the ferry and been escorted a private room belowdecks, Silas hadn’t left Dark’s sight. And he wouldn’t leave his friend’s side until he was cured of the stalfos poison trying even now to spread through him.<br/>The ferry was quicker and safer than riding, but every time they stopped to pick up passengers or clear ice from the water, it grated Dark’s nerves. Silas needed a more permanent solution than the drops of blue potion he’d been giving him every few hours, and the sooner the better.</p><p>He was starting to feel cramped from sitting in a chair at Silas’ bedside so long, and he’d refused to eat anything. Eventually, Link had gone to the galley and brought him a tray of food back, almost commanding Dark to eat something. He’d agreed, if only to get Link off his back.</p><p>Staring at Silas’ sleeping face, raked a hand through his hair. Chances were good Silas would be fine and make a full recovery. The reassurances didn’t stop the fear, though.<br/>“How is he?” Link asked from the doorway.</p><p>“The same.” Dark sighed.</p><p>Link nudged him and held out a cup of something hot. Dark took a sip—hot cider. Perfect.</p><p>Link took the chair next to him, sipping at his own cup of cider. He didn’t offer any words of reassurance or comfort, which Dark appreciated. His brother wasn’t one to give words when they weren’t needed nor wanted.</p><p>“I shouldn’t be so worked up,” Dark muttered, partly to himself. “He’s taken a lot of blue potion. He’ll be fine.”</p><p>“He’s important to you,” Link said.</p><p>He glanced at his brother. “I wouldn’t be here talking to you now if not for Silas.”</p><p>A frown creased Link’s brow, but Silas stirred before he could question Dark.</p><p>“Dark?” Silas cracked one eye open blearily.</p><p>“I’m here.” He shoved the cup of cider at Link and leaned over his friend. “You’re okay. We’re on a ferry, on our way to Castle Town.”</p><p>Silas tried to sit up and hissed. “Damn.” He glanced down, lifting the sheet. “That looks bad.”</p><p>“It’ll heal,” Dark said firmly. “You need to relax or you’ll open the wound again.”</p><p>Silas slumped back on his pillows with a sigh. “Yes, sir,” he replied, with a dramatic eyeroll for effect.</p><p>“Dark.” Link put a hand on his shoulder. “Come outside with me for a minute.”</p><p>Dark drew the blankets back into place, then reached into his pocket for the bottle of potion. He placed it on the table beside Silas’ head with an order to drink some.</p><p>When they were alone in the hall, Link turned to him with a serious expression.</p><p>“We need to leave as soon as possible.”</p><p>Dark blinked, confused. “Leave? We’re already on our way—”</p><p>“I received a message from Zelda,” Link cut him off. “She and her father were attacked on their way back to Castle Town from Zora’s Domain. Assassins.”</p><p>He cursed. “Is she alright?”</p><p>“She and the king are fine. I came to see if Silas was well enough to warp, but…”</p><p>Dark rasped a hand down his face. “We shouldn’t move him now. Not with magic; it’s dangerous.”</p><p>“I agree. Which is why I think I should go alone. I’ll send someone to bring you and Silas straight to the castle. He’ll get the care he needs as quickly as possible.”</p><p>Dark blew out another heavy sigh and placed his hands on Link’s shoulders. “Thanks,” he told him. “I know you don’t like leaving like this, but I appreciate that.”</p><p>Link briefly touched his hands. “I’ll see you when I can.”</p><p>“I know. You should go. Make sure Zelda’s all right.”</p><p>With a nod, Link stepped back, giving himself a bit of space. The air around him shimmered like rippling water, then he vanished.</p><p>Link was one of few people with enough magic power to warp at will, anywhere he wanted. Most people, even those with magic of their own, needed the help of an object or another magic user to transport them. Dark had also managed to learn the skill himself, but unlike Link, he couldn’t warp past magical barriers, such as the ones placed on Hyrule Castle. As far as he knew, only the Sages and Link were strong enough to do so.</p><p>Dark would have warped himself and Silas straight to Castle Town after the fight if he’d been able to. But magic could be unpredictable, and in his weakened state, Dark didn’t trust the effects.</p><p>Returning to Silas’ bedside, he wasn’t surprised to see his friend had fallen back to sleep. Settling himself back in the chair, Dark stared at his friend’s pale profile.</p><p>Long ago, he’d decided it was always best to trust one’s instincts. So far, they hadn’t steered him wrong, and right now they were adamant that Silas was going to be fine. Still, there was the other feeling—the one Dark had kept from Silas at the start of their journey because he didn’t want to come off as paranoid as he felt.</p><p>Danger. That’s what awaited them in Hyrule.</p><p>Being the sort of person who would rather face the danger head on than wait for it to show its face, this foreboding in his bones irked him. But Fate was not on his side, as she’d proven time and again, and she would not give him a sneak peek into the future.</p><p>Dark leaned back in the chair and propped his feet on the very edge of the bed so he wouldn’t wake Silas. He could feel the knots of tension curling tighter in his neck and shoulders, so he tried to relax.</p><p>Unfortunately, there was nothing to do but wait.</p><p>
  <b>~oOo~<b></b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Lymira was ready to leave the meandering ferry boat behind when it finally docked in northwest Hyrule, a few miles from the capital. It was a faster and more direct route than traveling through Gerudo Desert, but it was a tedious form of travel. She was anticipating a bit of excitement once she arrived in Castle Town.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Disembarking with her few belongings, she searched the crowd of fellow passengers for the Hylian soldier, Link, she’d met. He wasn’t among them. He hadn’t disembarked at an earlier stop—she’d been marveling at the natural beauty of the redstone Gerudo canyon long enough to see all comings and goings.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Deciding he must have slipped through her watch somewhere, Lymira accepted a ride on a public coach and stashed her bag beneath her seat. As the coach lurched onto the road to Castle Town, she studied the scenery outside.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Like Labrynna, Hyrule’s rolling hills and forests seemed never-ending. This corner of the land was sparsely populated with a handful of villages and farms, so there wasn’t much to see except trees iced with frost, stubbornly holding on to the last of their leaves. </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>The white spires of Castle Town were the first thing that caught her eye, rising above the peaked roofs of the town. They stood out among the red, blue, dark green and brown shingles, regal and elegant. Thick stone walls surrounded the town, with grates installed in its base to allow the Hylia River to pass through on its journey east. Soldiers patrolled the walls, walking in and out of guardhouses. </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>The coach detoured around the bend in the wall to the town gate, which was already open for them. They rolled through, over a short bridge spanning the river and into town. After a sharp right they arrived at the coach house and Lymira had her first true look at the Hylian capital.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Her observations were cut short by a polite tap on her shoulder. A young man with brown eyes and sandy blonde hair smiled at her, offering a short, formal bow. By his uniform and smart cap, she guessed he was a servant up at the castle.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“Hello,” she said uncertainly. Her Hylian was near fluent, but Link’s easy placement of her accent had her second-guessing her pronunciation.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>The guy smiled at her, gesturing towards a smaller, open-air carriage waiting in the square. It was designed for comfort and style, its sides embossed with the Hylian crest. Evidently, the royal family had sent it for her, specifically.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Unused to being the cause of so much fuss, Lymira pursed her lips. At least she’d be able to look around a bit on the short journey up the hill to the castle. There was clearly no use in protesting that she preferred to walk—the sandy-haired attendant was already opening the door for her.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Lymira climbed in, followed by the young man, and the driver snapped the reins. The carriage ride was much smoother than the public coach, rattling over the cobblestones easily. Turned in her seat, she watched the goings-on of the Castle Town streets as people went about their daily lives.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Thinking she should be polite, Lymira remarked to the attendant, “I expected Castle Town to be crowded, but this is insane. How do so many people—” she broke off when she saw the young man holding up his hands with a smile.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>He cupped one hand around his ear, then tapped his mouth with one finger. Realizing, she gave him a sheepish smile and faced him.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“Sorry, I’m afraid I don’t know any Hylian Sign.”</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>He shrugged and reached into a pocket of his vest, withdrawing a pen and notebook. He scribbled on a page and handed it to her.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“Dagan, huh? Well, thank you for escorting me. Though I doubt I would have gotten lost on my way to such a noticeable building.” She gestured at the enormous castle looming on the hill above them.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Dagan chuckled and took his notepad back. As the carriage approached the castle’s main gate, the waiting guards raised the portcullis, allowing them inside the interior courtyard. Dagan made a series of signs at the carriage driver, then stepped down, turning back to offer his hand to Lymira.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>He led her to the interior doors, twin oak behemoths also etched with the Hylian crest, which opened before them. Inside, a massive staircase dominated the space, with servants, guards and attendants hustling all over the place. To the right of the stairs was a set of closed doors, decorated beautifully with a motif of flowering vines and songbirds. Just over her shoulder was a long corridor leading to unknown rooms. To the left, a wide, grander hallway welcomed guests with a row of stained-glass windows and plush purple carpet.<br/>Dagan brought her upstairs to a guest room decorated in shades of pale blue and grey. Through gestures and points to her luggage and the wardrobe provided, she gathered he wanted her to unpack and get comfortable. Another message written on his notepad told her that someone would come by shortly to welcome her.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>After Dagan left, Lymira took a few minutes to explore her room. It was larger than she’d expected, but then she was used to living in the mountains, in her one-room cottage. The balcony was her favourite part. The glass-paned doors were painted with a lovely ocean motif, tricking the eye into thinking a sandy beach lay outside.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>There was a nice view of the forest bordering the north side of the castle instead. The commotion of clattering metal and shouts drew her attention to the grassy area just below her balcony. Soldiers were clustered all around a white circle painted on the grass, watching the sparring matches. Some grappled or sparred with each other while others used straw practice dummies to test their skills. To the west, a long, blue-roofed building probably housed the soldier’s barracks and armory.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Interest piqued, Lymira leaned on the stone railing to watch. She was too far away to make out any faces, but she catalogued their strengths and weaknesses anyway, analyzing their abilities like a commanding officer. She spotted who she assumed was the commander strolling among the soldiers, pausing to offer feedback and occasionally demonstrating a move themselves.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>A knock at the door drew her away with a sigh. She crossed the room, ignoring her still unpacked things and answered the door.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>The woman waiting on the other side was tall and fit, wearing shorts, greaves on her legs, bracers on her arms, and a leather chest piece that left her upper arms bare. From what Lymira had seen, most Hylian women wore dresses, skirts and occasionally tunics or trousers. She’d been assuming the courtiers and servants would wear exclusively dresses suited to their station.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“Ambassador Talen,” the woman greeted her. “My name is Impa.” She gave a formal bow, with her hand flat over her heart. “Allow me to welcome you to Hyrule.”</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“Thank you,” Lymira said, returning the gesture.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“I’m the personal attendant of her highness, Princess Zelda,” Impa continued. “She sent me to beg your pardon, but she has been delayed and won’t be able to greet you properly until this evening.”</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“Oh.” Lymira was only marginally familiar with court etiquette, but she wasn’t some snooty courtier. “It’s no problem,” she assured the attendant. She paused, then asked, “Am I allowed to wander around? Are there rules against that?”</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>A small smile curled Impa’s mouth, and amusement sparked in her strange eyes. Neither Dagan nor Impa had reacted as people usually did to Lymira, but then Impa herself probably made people uneasy as well and understood how alienating it could be.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“As our guest, please feel free to explore and make yourself comfortable,” she replied. “If you need anything, our servants can help you. Once her highness arrives, I’ll come find you.”</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Lymira had no doubt Impa could find whoever she wanted, wherever they were. She exuded a cold capability and confidence that spoke of both great skill and tested experience.<br/>With a few hours to explore, she decided first to grab a midday meal before touring the rest of the castle. She asked Impa the most pressing question.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“How do I get to the soldiers’ barracks?”</b>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pacing anxiously on the upper deck, watching the ferry moor itself agonizingly slowly at its final destination, Dark set sights on Hyrule’s capital for the first time in years.</p><p>It was strange to be back. Especially after a silent, non-official vow he’d made to himself never to go back. Yet things were different now. He was different.</p><p>The ferry shuddered up to the dock, sighing to a stop. Dark stood right by the edge, relieved to see four Hylian soldiers standing on the bank in anticipation of their arrival. They’d brought a wide, closed carriage with them to transport Silas comfortably to the healers at the castle.</p><p>Standing aside so the healers who’d accompanied the soldiers could do their job, Dark let his attention linger on the castle turrets, the waving blue banners. Without Ganondorf’s successful coup marring the history books—erased from history, in fact—Hyrule had continued on almost as before. There was still tension here and there, as there always would be. But it was peaceful. </p><p>As they were loaded into the carriage and hustled through Castle Town, Dark peered out the window to see how the citizens fared. On the surface, it was almost stagnant. With less to disrupt their lives, the populace kept living comfortable, pleasant lives as they always did. Underneath, Dark could spot the small changes. Growing up in a Castle Town orphanage, he’d experienced the shadier side of the city.</p><p>It lifted his heart somewhat to see no children lurking on street corners in dirty clothes and mistrust in their eyes. For there to be a mixture of peoples from all over Hyrule blending easily in the central marketplace. The streets were livelier, cleaner. Safer.</p><p>Maybe there were changes happening after all.</p><p>When they arrived at Hyrule Castle, he barely took in the majesty and beauty of it. He was too concerned with seeing Silas to a healer’s room. Once a healer checked him over and assured Dark that the field medicine they’d administered had worked, she gave Silas a sleeping draught and ushered Dark out of the room.</p><p>Relenting, he headed for the stairs, intending to take a walk outside in the fresh air. As he rounded the corner of the staircase, he barely missed colliding with a woman in full leather armour.</p><p>She looked up in surprise, recognition lighting her face. “Dark!” she exclaimed. “I heard you might be visiting us. How are you?”</p><p>She clapped him on the shoulder, her leather gloves, reinforced with metal, landing harder than she intended. “Oh, sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine. How are you, Lillian?”</p><p>Dark had only met the royal guard captain a few times, years ago. But her warm reception made him think at least some in the castle would find him a friendly face.</p><p>Lillian brushed a few stray pieces of auburn hair from her cheek. “I’m on my way to the north courtyard for a training session. Want to come along?”</p><p>“I don’t have any armour,” he said. “And they confiscated <i>Deraphine</i> from me while I’m on castle grounds.”</p><p>Lillian, smirking, tugged a set of keys from her belt loop. “I can get you whatever you need. Follow me.”</p><p>With a chuckle, Dark followed the captain downstairs and through the north wing of the castle. It was less opulent here, as the corridors were mainly used by servants and guards. As they entered the armoury, Lillian chatted about the army and life at the castle. She returned his sword to him and lent him a set of black leather armour, similar to hers.</p><p>“You can keep that set,” she told him, turning her back so he could change. “It’s been worn only once but it’s nice and lightweight. Perfect for you if you’re planning on wearing it every day.”</p><p>Dark shrugged into the chest piece, admiring the craftsmanship. It fit him like a glove but allowed him fluid and free movement. He wasn’t sure what Lillian meant by her comment, though.</p><p>“Why would I need to wear it all the time?” he asked. “I work on a farm—not exactly a need for it.”</p><p>Lillian shot him another smirk. “I’ve a mind to convince you to join our ranks. If you’re staying in Hyrule, it would be a great job for you, and I already know you’re up for it.”</p><p>Not wanting to shoot her down flat, he just said, “I’ll think about it.”</p><p>She tsked. “Come on. Maybe you can help me buck up some of our recruits. They’ve been getting their asses kicked up and down the barracks.”</p><p>Dark raised an eyebrow. “By who?”</p><p>Lillian smiled wryly, shaking her head. “There’s an ambassador from Labrynna visiting for a few weeks. She saw some of my guys training in the yard and came down to watch. Then she pointed out everything they were doing wrong and asked me to lend her a weapon.”</p><p>Lillian led Dark from the armory to the courtyard, where the sounds of sparring and cheering could be heard. A large group of soldiers, dressed in their lighter training clothes and armour, were gathered around the wooden ring, watching a match.</p><p>“If I could I’d recruit her,” Lillian added, nodding at the ring, where an unfortunate soldier went flying off with a cry, disqualified from the match. He landed with an oof in the dirt, but stood up and brushed himself off, unharmed.</p><p>Another match was already starting. The crowd’s cheers crescendoed as the latest challenger took his place and secured his helmet over his head.</p><p>“She must be quite something,” Dark remarked, peering around the crush of soldiers to try and get a glimpse.</p><p>On the platform, the young Hylian soldier readied himself and began to circle his opponent. His sparring partner shifted, her back coming into Dark’s view. Curly hair cascaded down her back, loosely tied back. She wore brown pants and a green tunic and no armour aside from leather gloves and boots still dusted from the road. In her hands she gripped one of the guardsmen’s swords.</p><p>As she circled the ring, her posture was relaxed but alert. Assured in her skill. As she moved, Dark could now see her face. Her eyes were breathtaking. He literally felt his breath notch in his throat.</p><p>The left was dark as a moonless night, shimmering like onyx. Her right was the colour of cold fire—a pale, luminous blue.</p><p>Before Dark could recover from the sight, she’d attacked. So swiftly he tried to replay the moment in his mind to see it properly. She lunged, swept under the soldier’s guard and struck his midsection with the pommel of her sword, tripping his legs from beneath him with one foot at the same time.<br/>Winded and unbalanced, the soldier tried to pinwheel forward to protect himself. But the woman was now behind him and gave him a firm push that sent him sprawling to the platform.</p><p>“She might have more of a challenge facing you,” Lillian suggested with a grin. “You’re some of the best Hyrule has to offer.”</p><p>Dark shrugged a hand through his hair. “I’m not certain of that,” he deflected. “I’m not Link—”</p><p>“I won’t make you,” Lillian said. “I was just teasing. Well, not about you being some of our best. But it’d be a real treat for my trainees to see the two of you in action.”</p><p>“She’s faster than Link is,” Dark said with a tinge of awe. His brother had always had the advantage of speed over him in their own duels. The lightning quick movements of the Labrynnan ambassador left him shocked. “I wonder who taught her.”</p><p>Watching the match, Dark tried to discern the woman’s style of fighting. It escaped him; he’d either never seen it or it was a blend of other fighting styles. Perhaps both.<br/>Lillian cheered and applauded with the rest as the woman won the next match. And the next. Dark unconsciously shifted, trying to catch every action, each movement as she whirled around the ring.</p><p>Her long hair came free as she disarmed her last opponent. Standing over the downed soldier, she let her sword hand relax and lifted the other to push the hair aside. She raised her head, panting slightly, a smile on her face. Her gaze clashed with Dark’s, her mismatched eyes freezing the space where he stood.</p><p>A smile curled Dark’s mouth, and he quickly turned it into a polite nod as he applauded her latest victory. Her shoulders dropped with her breath; her eyes stayed locked on his. For a second, the cheers of the crowd, the sparring ring, the courtyard dissolved. Her hand slowly dropped; a stubborn curl bounced back into her face.</p><p>She had a lovely face. A high, proud forehead and dark brows framing those intriguing eyes. The strong cheekbones and chin of a warrior, but lips permanently curved in wickedness; they taunted him, challenged him. </p><p>He blinked, and the connection was broken. She was leaning down, helping her partner to his feet. The noise of the audience came rushing back. Somehow, the earth had tilted forward a few degrees. Now Dark was the one feeling off balance.</p><p>“Well done, Lady Talen!” Lillian’s voice was suddenly booming.</p><p>The woman was stepping down from the platform, smiling as she walked towards the Hylian guard captain.</p><p>“I certainly hope my guys have learned a thing or two,” she added.</p><p>“They are well trained,” the woman replied graciously. “But there is always more to learn.”</p><p>Lillian turned to Dark with a grin, and he knew she would try to rope him into something. “May I introduce Dark, one of our finest Hylian swordsmen.”</p><p>Lady Talen turned those hypnotizing eyes on him. “Are you a soldier?” she asked. Her attention trailed over him slowly and deliberately, and he resisted the urge to draw her attention somewhere else. “You don’t really have the look of one.”</p><p>Her remarked surprised him, seeing as he was wearing soldier’s armour. “What do I have the look of then?” he asked, lifting a brow.</p><p>Her gaze returned to his face. The tiniest smile graced that sensual mouth. </p><p>“I’ve extended the invitation to join our ranks several times,” Lillian cut in. “He’s refused each time.” She shot him a playfully annoyed look.</p><p>“I said I’d think about it.”</p><p>“Which we both know is your polite way of refusing me.”</p><p>“Far be it for me to purposely offend one of the best fighters here,” Dark replied.</p><p>Lillian snorted and whacked him on the arm. “What a flatterer you are, Dark. You should save it for the court ladies—they’ll appreciate it more.”</p><p>“I doubt I’ll be spending much time at court,” he said. He didn’t add that he had zero interest in attending court or flirting with the women of Hyrule’s nobility.</p><p>“Not the case for me, unfortunately,” Lady Talen said. “I’m sure most of my days will be spent at court, and I’d rather see more of your beautiful country.”</p><p>“You came on the ferry didn’t you?” Lillian asked. “I’ve never been on it—how was the journey?”</p><p>“Traveling by boat is not very fun but the scenery is incredible,” the ambassador replied. “I was hoping to get the chance to explore more. Thank you, by the way for letting me be your guest here.”</p><p>Lady Talen dipped into a formal bow. Lillian waved off her gratitude.</p><p>“No need for that with me, my lady! I’m just the guard captain, not of noble rank. With us, at least, you can relax. And it would be my pleasure to host you anytime you like. As a guest of the royal family, you can do as you please.”</p><p>Lady Talen smiled. “Thank you. I think I’ll need to clean up a bit before my meeting with her highness. I should head back to my room.”</p><p>Lillian nodded and thumped a fist to her breastplate in salute. “Of course, my lady. Dark can take you back, if you like.”</p><p>She glanced at Dark. “Oh, I don’t need an escort…”</p><p>“It would be my pleasure,” Dark said, surprising himself.</p><p>Lillian grinned and gave him a shove towards the castle. “See you soon!”</p><p>Left alone with the Labrynnan ambassador, Dark admonished himself for offering to escort the lady when he had no idea what sort of courtly etiquette was required in this situation. The woman herself seemed equally unsure.</p><p>Undaunted, she spun on her heel and started walking towards the castle with a confident stride. Dark walked at her side, hoping she knew the way back to her own rooms—as he didn’t. He could wander the castle halls for days and still be lost.</p><p>She glanced at him again. “Aren’t you supposed to offer me your arm or something?” Seeing the look on his face, she laughed. “Sorry, I’m not sure what the Hylian etiquette is. In Labrynna, only the queen needs an escort, but the guards walk behind her.”</p><p>With the tension diffused, Dark admitted. “I’m not sure of the proper choice myself. I’ve spent little time at court, but after seeing you fight, I highly doubt you need any man to help you walk anywhere.”</p><p>She shot him a look of amusement, those lips curving upwards at the corners.</p><p>“But if you like, Lady Talen, you can certainly have my arm.” He bent his elbow with an exaggerated gesture.</p><p>She laughed again. The sound was husky and low. “Thank you, but I think I can manage. And it’s just Lymira.”</p><p>“Who taught you to fight, Lymira?”</p><p>At the sound of her name, she glanced up at him again. She was a tall woman, with an athletic build, highlighted by the form-fitting clothes. </p><p>“My mother and my aunts. And then myself after they passed. I come from the Talus region, and everyone there was trained to fight from a young age.”</p><p>“I’ve heard some stories of the Talus warriors,” Dark told her. “I didn’t realize there were any of them left.”</p><p>Lymira’s smile was sad now. “You’re looking at their last descendant.”</p><p>Dark stopped in the middle of the hallway, turning to face her. “I’m sorry,” he said sincerely. He placed his palm over his heart, bent at the waist.</p><p>When he straightened, Lymira looked a little uncomfortable. “It’s quite alright. And you’re pronouncing ‘Talus’ wrong,” she added with a smirk.</p><p>Dark felt his lips twitch. “In Hyrule, we pronounce our vowels differently. I noticed you have an accent.”</p><p>“I’m not the one with an accent,” she countered as they continued walking. “I’ve met Hylians before, but it’s different from being immersed in your culture.”</p><p>“You said you haven’t had a chance to explore? When did you arrive?”</p><p>“Today. On the morning ferry.”</p><p>Dark chuckled. “So did I, actually. I’m here from Ordon to visit my brother for a while.”</p><p>“Really? I didn’t see you onboard. And I would have remembered,” she teased. The mischievous curl of her mouth reached her eyes this time.</p><p>“I was in my cabin most of the time,” he explained. “I was traveling with a friend and he was injured, so I was looking after him.”</p><p>“Hmm. So you’re an Ordonian who is not a soldier and has a good heart. How sweet.”</p><p>Dark bit his lip to catch his smile. “Not a soldier, and not Ordonian. They don’t have pointed ears. And it’s not sweet, it’s being a good friend to someone who has been beyond good to me.”</p><p>Looking back at Lymira, he saw her eyes were studying his ears. Why that made a flush creep up his neck, he couldn’t say. They’d arrived at Lymira’s room, for she stopped outside a closed door.</p><p>“Hm,” she said again. “Well, thank you for the escort…Lord—?”</p><p>“Just Dark.”</p><p>“Thanks, Dark.” She smiled, her gaze tracking over him again. “Hopefully, I’ll see you around.”</p><p>She opened the door and whipped inside, shutting it behind her, before he could reply. He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, feeling his overheated skin, wishing he didn’t recognize the sensation of the warm little ball taking up residence in his chest.</p><p>He liked her. He’d enjoyed spending these few minutes in Lady Lymira Talen’s company. That hadn’t happened in a long time.</p><p>Its return was both startling and alarming. For the past year, he’d distanced himself from romantic entanglements of any kind—and for good reason. Yet he knew himself well enough to now there was a draw there. To this woman in particular.</p><p>Exhaling loudly, Dark yanked his gaze from her closed door and turned down the hallway. Where he was, he had no idea. If he wandered one way for a while, he might find his way back to the infirmary so he could check on Silas.</p><p>Then he could focus on something else. Something other than entrancing mismatched eyes and a sinfully curving mouth.</p><p>
  <b>******</b>
</p><p>Lymira sagged against the door at her back, her heart thumping obnoxiously in her ears.</p><p>On the other side of the door, she could hear Dark’s sigh, then retreating footsteps. She let out a breath of relief. This was a complication that she did not need.</p><p>Did he have to be so disgustingly handsome?</p><p>And those eyes! Such a dark crimson, and so expressive. Every time she’d looked into them there’d been some new emotion under the surface, hinted at but never fully revealed. Dark was a guarded person, no doubt. He never allowed everything to show on his face.</p><p>Just like her. </p><p>Their short interaction was so unexpected it left her feeling off-kilter. She’d seen plenty of good-looking men before, but the second she’d looked up to see him watching her, an electric current of awareness had passed between them. Without asking, she knew he’d felt it as well.</p><p>Lymira toyed with the pendant around her neck, rubbing the blue gemstone between her fingertips. There was some kind of recognition there—perhaps the acknowledgement of a kindred spirit?</p><p>She shook her head roughly. Whatever it was, she needed to ignore it. Dark could be useful, but he could also be a huge and unwanted distraction from her goal.</p><p>Shaking herself again, Lymira resolved to put him from her mind and focus on what needed to be done. She was expecting a message from Queen Anvi by tonight, wanting a preliminary report. There wasn’t anything to tell her yet. She wanted to hunt for the castle library, but her meeting with Princess Zelda would likely be soon. She should clean up a bit and change her clothes.</p><p>With one more firm shake of her head, Lymira headed for the attached dressing room.</p><p>
  <b>~oOo~<b></b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Zelda refused to leave her father’s bedside. The king lay in his chambers, sleeping now, his wounds bandaged by the royal physician. In sleep, his features were pale and pinched, but he breathed evenly.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>She sat rigid in the chair, unable to take her eyes away. She still wore the same clothes, and had refused all offers to bathe and redress in her own rooms. There was nothing that would convince her to leave her father’s side tonight.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>In the time forgotten, she hadn’t witnessed her father’s death at Ganondorf’s hands, yet her anxious mind found no trouble conjuring horrific images to fill in what her memory was lacking.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>The attack at Zora’s River was bringing on some sort of delayed response, she thought. Coming so close to losing her only remaining parent was traumatizing. It compounded on the loss and grief she’d already experienced once, taunted the joy she’d felt upon being reunited with him.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>She turned, when someone knocked and the door opened again, ready to grouch at the physician or servant who’d no doubt returned to suggest once again that she eat, or rest. Instead, it was Link striding into the room, already discarding his coat and gloves, throwing them carelessly on the floor so he could catch her when she launched into his arms.<br/>“Link, thank the goddesses,” she murmured, clutching him in a tight embrace.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Link wound his left hand into her hair and pressed her close. “We’re safe. Impa told me what happened on my way here.” He pushed gently on her shoulders so he could look at her. “Are you alright?”</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>She shrugged. “Some bruises. I’ll be fine.”</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Link rubbed his thumbs over the underside of her wrists, flipping them over. He frowned at the marks left there.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“I’m really alright.”</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>He searched her face, reading her in a way that was uniquely Link. She knew he would see the emotional turmoil she tried to mask.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“It can’t have been easy seeing you father like that,” he said, hitting the nail on the head. “It’s okay to be afraid.”</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>She shook her head. “I can’t afford to show fear. To our enemies, fear is a weakness to exploit. And with my father in recovery—” she glanced back at the bed. “—I need to keep my composure. I need to find whoever was behind this attack.”</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Link lace their fingers together and squeezed. “You have no enemies here,” he told her, pulling her close again. “I won’t tell anyone if you need to let your feelings out,” he added with a wry grin.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Zelda leaned into him, winding her arms around his waist and allowing herself a moment to just enjoy being in Link’s embrace. All her life she’d been coached how to be the perfect princess, trained to be a good and effective queen. She’d long become accustomed to the realities of royal life, but since starting a relationship with Link, a part of her spirit had begun to rebel against it. She no longer wanted to accept the loneliness, the distance a queen had to maintain. With Link, she didn’t want to be the future Queen Zelda V of Hyrule. She wanted to be just Zelda.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“I can stay here tonight,” he suggested, fingers idly stroking her hair.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>She shook her head. “No. It’s best if you stay with Dark. I don’t want to give any courtiers more reason to gossip about you.”</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>He grimaced, then opened and closed his mouth. He sighed. “As you wish.”</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>She smiled and kissed his cheek. “I know you and I don’t care, but there’s no reason to create more obstacles for us.”</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Link sighed again and set his chin against the crown of her head. “I know.” A beat of silence passed before he said, “I have some things I need to tell you.”</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>From his tone, she knew whatever news he had wasn’t good.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“If you’d rather not talk about it now—”</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“Tell me,” she said.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Link took her hand and led her out of the king’s bedchamber. Safe inside the sitting room, he relayed the details of the attack on the village in Faron. When he finished, she was speechless with shock.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“Stalfos?” she repeated, half-disbelieving. “So many, out in the open like that…”</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Link nodded, his expression echoing her unease. Neither of them wanted to say it, but there was always the possibility the appearance of so many dark creatures was related to Ganondorf.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“When Kearns returns I’ll have more information,” Link said. “Hopefully it was an isolated incident.”</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Zelda resisted the urge to pace, to fidget in reaction. “I’ll speak to Impa about it tomorrow,” she finally said. “For now we need to focus on the attempt on my father’s life.”</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“And your attempted kidnapping. You should increase your guard.”</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“I’m perfectly safe, Link.”</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“You were surrounded by soldiers at the river, you had your magic, and someone still nearly succeeded in capturing you.”</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Frustration and fear rose in his voice. Zelda leaned her head against his shoulder.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“I’m sure Impa would agree with me,” he grumbled.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“She would. I’ll add more guards.”</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“Thank you.” He kissed the top of her head. “Do you want to rest?”</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>She smiled. “Yes. I should, I know. I just didn’t want to leave him yet.”</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Link stroked a hand down her back. “I understand.”</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>“Come and see me tomorrow morning in my office. I have some meetings, but afterward we can talk with Impa.”</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Agreeing, Link broke their embrace and went to retrieve his coat and gloves from the floor. Zelda saw him out, assuring the guards posted at her father’s door that everything was fine.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>After Link left to meet up with Dark, Zelda returned to her own bedchamber, calling a maid to help draw her a bath.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>While the maid busied herself at the tub, Zelda disrobed and laid out a clean dress to wear. She scrubbed her face at the basin, washing away the dirt and grime. She paused when she saw the marks on her wrists, the bruises purpling her skin.</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Truth be told, she was frightened. Those old feelings of premonition were creeping back. And now these attacks, one after the other…was it a warning for her?</b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b>Zelda didn’t know, and that scared her most of all.</b>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark truly hated coming to court.</p><p>He felt about as welcome as a deku scrub in a pottery shop, and as out of his element as a goron in the ocean.</p><p>It was the staring, he decided. The lords and ladies of Hyrule’s court must lead supremely dull lives. Either that or they were just prejudiced.</p><p>The first time he’d come to court, he’d honestly tried to make idle conversation, mingle and whatnot. Hyrule’s nobility was changing in recent years—divided between the old families who proudly traced their pure lineage and wealth back to Hyrule’s origins, and those who had more recently earned a spot.</p><p>Link assured him most of the court-goers were there for business purposes and held no grudge against Dark. But still there were whispers. Snide looks.</p><p>The pure nobles were typical. They took one look at his darker skin and strange eyes and turned their backs to discuss him as if he wasn’t aware what they were doing. These people came from privileged families who enjoyed a long-standing relationship with the crown.</p><p>The others, businessmen, statesmen, landowners, were a bit more accepting, more friendly. But Dark’s eerie crimson eyes still put some people off.</p><p>Dark decided to keep his own company, enjoying the excellent food provided by the castle cooks and finding a spot by the window. At least he could look out at castle gardens. There was a small grove of fruit trees he thought about exploring. Maybe the guards wouldn’t notice if he swiped a few saplings for Silas—he was always talking about planting more trees on the farm.</p><p>Surveying the gathered courtiers, Dark pretended not to notice the disappointment he felt at not seeing the Labrynnian ambassador. When Link had asked him to meet here today, he’d been hoping to run into her again. Perhaps she was at the barracks again, wiping the floor with more recruits.</p><p>“Dark!”</p><p>At the sound of his brother’s voice, he glanced up from his window. Link, dressed in his navy blue uniform, was walking towards him. On cue the gathered nobles turned their heads to look, with mixed expressions.</p><p>Link looked the part of a pure-blood Hylian, but his connection to Dark and his known low-born status wasn’t favourable in some circles. Others watched Link go with clear smiles and admiration, greeting him warmly.</p><p>Making his way past his admirers, Link came up to Dark and embraced him. Despite his newly heightened status, Link didn’t care what others might think of the display.</p><p>“Link,” Dark said, giving him a short clap on the shoulder. He lifted his wine goblet for a drink and asked, “Couldn’t tear yourself from your admirers any earlier?”</p><p>Link grimaced. “Sorry to keep you waiting. I had some business to take care of.”</p><p> </p><p>Grinning, Dark teased, “You sound so official. Or perhaps you just wanted to ignore your older brother as long as you could.”<br/>Link snorted and shook his head. “If I’d wanted to avoid you, traveling hundreds of miles to see you was a mistake.”</p><p>Their laughter at the joke died as the room grew abruptly quiet, and the pair turned to see what had caused the fuss.</p><p>Lady Elena Baxtry had just entered the hall. A tall, slight woman with dark hair, she wore a black, high-collared dress and walked with sedate steps. She also sported a large amount of cucco feathers stuck in her loose hair and clinging to her gown.</p><p>Others stepped aside as she passed, seemingly without noticing them. Her gaze was fixed ahead of her; her hands folded in front of her waist, her elbows bent. As she wandered, she naturally came to stand near the windows, so Dark called out for her to join them. He’d met her a few times, before he’d left Hyrule.</p><p>Elena fixed soft grey eyes wandered over them, and then she drifted in their direction. “Dark,” she said politely. She nodded at Link. “Captain.”</p><p>“How are you, Elena?” Link asked, slyly brushing the feathers off her sleeve when she came closer.</p><p>Her attention was focused on a spot below Dark’s left eye. After a pause of a few seconds, she answered, “Oh, just fine.” She fell silent again.</p><p>“Elena,” Dark said. “You’re staring at me.”</p><p>Grey eyes blinked and trailed onto his shoulder. “Link told me you’d be coming back for a visit. I was thinking you might need somewhere to stay, Dark.”</p><p>Elena had a quiet, almost distracted quality to her speech, but at times she became very direct and blunt. Others thought her vague and a bit dreamy-headed, but she was as educated and accomplished as any noblewoman. More so, as she enjoyed a prestigious spot at the royal academy.</p><p>He shifted uncomfortably at her remark. “I’m not sure how long I’ll be staying,” he admitted, glancing guiltily at his brother.</p><p>Elena shrugged elegantly. “If you decide to stay, my father would be more than happy to have you as a guest at our house for dinner one night.”</p><p>“Thanks, Elena. That’s kind of you to offer.”</p><p>She looked at Dark with a rare smile; a slight upward curve of her lips. “You’re always very kind to me.”</p><p>Dark rubbed the back his neck. “Of course...”</p><p>Link watched their interaction with poorly disguised glee. “Elena,” he began, and Dark groaned in anticipation of what he would say next. “The midwinter ball will be coming up next month—why don’t you and Dark attend together?”</p><p>Dark’s head whipped around. He glared at Link, who ignored it—the bastard.</p><p>Elena looked nonplussed, so Dark said, “Don’t feel like you need to accept, I’m sure there are other men who’ve asked you.”</p><p>“No,” she replied bluntly. “I think most men find me intimidating.”</p><p>Dark winced. “Oh.”</p><p>“It’s perfect!” Link grinned, clapping him on the back.</p><p>“I think my brother is under the mistaken impression that because he’s about to be blissfully wed, I need to be as well,” he grumbled.</p><p>Elena tapped her chin with a delicate finger. “Maybe he feels bad, seeing you so lonely.”</p><p>Dark chuckled wryly at her bluntness. “Do I reek of desperation, too?”</p><p>Elena leaned in and sniffed at the front of his shirt, her nose wrinkling. “No, I don’t detect anything,” she told him seriously.</p><p>Laughter built up and he couldn’t stop it. Link snorted. Puzzled, Elena watched him with narrowed eyes.</p><p>“I’m not sure why I have this effect on you,” she told Dark. “Do I amuse you?”</p><p>He tried to stifle his laughter, not wanting to give her the wrong impression. “You do, but it’s a good thing. Friends who make you laugh are the best kind of friends, right?”</p><p>Elena’s little smile appeared again. “Yes,” she agreed. She patted his arm three times. “We are friends.”</p><p>“So you don’t mind going to the party with me?”</p><p>“I like your company.” She moved closer again as if confessing something. “I don’t really want to talk to anyone else either.”</p><p>Dark fastidiously ignored Link’s stupid grin. “Then it’s settled. I’ll be your escort.”</p><p>Elena smiled again, smoothing her hands over her skirt before clasping them again. “I’ll make arrangements.”</p><p>Link glanced over her shoulder, motioning to someone. “Please excuse us, we have a meeting.”</p><p>“A meeting?” Dark arched a brow.</p><p>Elena nodded again and walked back towards the window, while Link started at a brisk pace out of the hall.</p><p>“What meeting?” Dark inquired, following his brother out of the hall and up the grand staircase.</p><p>“Zelda has a meeting in a few minutes she asked me to attend. It shouldn’t take long,” he added. “Afterwards, we’re speaking with Impa about the attack on that village. I thought you’d want to come along.”</p><p>“I appreciate the thought,” Dark said, stopping with him outside a carved mahogany door. Zelda’s office, he assumed.</p><p>Link gestured to a plush chair against the wall outside the door. “I won’t be long,” he promised. He knocked and slipped inside, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>
  <b>~oOo~</b>
</p><p>Lymira was just finished scrawling her return message to Queen Anvi when she heard the knock at her door.</p><p>“A moment!” she called, rolling the scrap of paper in her hands. She tied the message to the leg of the patiently waiting, trained hawk and watched it shoot off the balcony before she opened the door.</p><p>Dagan stood there, smiling pleasantly. He made a gesture she assumed was some kind of greeting. When she copied him, he grinned and held out his arm for her to follow him.<br/>Dagan whisked them down the maze of hallways to the other side of the castle. Here the halls were even more beautiful. Every wall bearing ceremonial arms, portraits of royal family members, tableaus of significant moments in Hyrulean history. Each ceiling beautifully carved, all the carpets thick and richly embroidered with patterns of flowering vines, leaves, birds and animals.</p><p>The door of the princess’s study had been molded by an artist, not a craftsman. An oak tree adorned the wooden surface, cradling in its heavy branches the Hylian crest of the bird, wings outstretched, three connected triangles in place of its head. Dagan knocked politely, then ushered Lymira inside once a voice answered.</p><p>Dagan stepped in ahead of her, signing to the woman inside seated at the enormous oak desk.</p><p>Lymira did her best curtsy after what she hoped was a signed introduction, trying to keep her balance as she stooped.</p><p>“Thank you, Dagan. I’ll call you when you’re needed.”</p><p>Princess Zelda signed each word she spoke, graciously asking Lymira to have a seat. She rose and moved towards the desk, idly taking in the study. It was a cozy room, with full bookcases, a large, south-facing window and a brazier to keep it comfortably warm. The furniture was all oak, covered with plush cushions.</p><p>The future queen of Hyrule watched Lymira as she seated herself on the other side of the desk. The navy, square-necked bodice emphasized the strict posture and bearing that only royalty seemed able to achieve. The blue offset her fair complexion and golden blonde hair well. Her hair was pulled back into an elegant queue and draped artfully over one shoulder—on purpose, Lymira suspected.</p><p>She studied the princess’s face, sizing her up. If nothing else, the stories of Princess Zelda’s beauty and grace were spot on. The woman exuded queenliness.</p><p>“Ambassador Talen,” she said, with an apologetic smile. “Thank you for allowing me to reschedule our meeting. Please, let me welcome you to Hyrule and our home. I hope you’ve been comfortable so far.”</p><p>“Very,” Lymira responded. “Everyone’s been very kind. Especially Dagan,” she added, tilting her head towards the door. “He deserves a promotion, or whatever reward you can give.”</p><p>A smile flickered across the princess’s face. “I’m happy to hear it. Dagan has asked to be your escort during your stay. If you have no objections?”</p><p>Lymira grinned. “None. Although I will have to learn some Hylian Sign, I suppose.”</p><p>Some of the tension left the princess’s shoulders, and the carefully neutral expression slipped.</p><p>“It’s quite easy to learn,” the princess assured her. “For instance, this is ‘hello’ and ‘how are you?’” She motioned with her hands, slowly, as she spoke, demonstrating the proper signs.</p><p>Lymira imitated her, practicing a few times to ensure she had it right. Princess Zelda watched with approval.</p><p>“The reason I wanted to meet was to discuss your stay,” she continued. “I understand from Queen Anvi’s letter you’ll be staying until at least after the wedding.”</p><p>Shrugging, Lymira said, “I guess so. As long as you’ll have me.”</p><p>That ghost of a smile appeared again. Princess Zelda said, “You’re very welcome to stay. Two weeks from now, Hyrule will celebrate the winter solstice. We hold a masked ball at the castle during the festivities. I hope you will come as my guest.”</p><p>“Of course, your—” Lymira started.</p><p>The study door opened and the blond Hylian soldier she’d met on the ferry ride strolled in. Lymira hid her surprise. He wasn’t so successful. Zelda smiled at him, seemingly unaware of the byplay.</p><p>“Ambassador Talen, allow me to introduce my fiancée, Link.”</p><p>Link sketched a quick bow, eyeing Lymira with amusement.</p><p>Lymira arched her brow. “Shouldn’t there be a ‘captain’ in there? Or should I say ‘your highness’?”</p><p>Link’s expression was somewhere between sheepish and a grimace. “Just Link, please.” His eyes narrowed. “You never told me you were the ambassador from Labrynna.”</p><p>She crossed her arms. “You never told me who you really were, either.”</p><p>He had the grace to look apologetic. “Sorry, I try not to announce myself everywhere I go. We met on the ferry,” he added to Zelda, who was watching with curiosity. He bowed to Lymira again. “It’s an honour to welcome you to Hyrule, Mistress Talen.”</p><p>“Just Lymira.”</p><p>He grinned. Zelda stood up from her chair, calling for one of the servants waiting outside the door.</p><p>“I’ll have someone show you back to your room, Ambassador,” she said. “And I hope we’ll get the chance to speak again soon.”</p><p>Lymira inclined her head. “Your highness.” She turned to Link and smirked. “Link.”</p><p>Link chuckled and gave her a little wave. Dagan swept into the room, greeting her with a shy smile. Lymira smiled back, allowing him to escort her from the room, though she felt the courtesy entirely unnecessary. She could see herself out.</p><p>In the hallway, the tall white-haired woman, Impa, was speaking to Dark, the man she’d met at the training grounds yesterday. She almost stumbled in Dagan in her surprise.</p><p>“Lady Talen,” Dark said, looking equally surprised.</p><p>“Lymira,” she corrected automatically, momentarily distracted looking into his eyes.</p><p>She’d never seen eyes like that. They reminded Lymira of a dragon’s eyes—dark and intense and fathomless. The way he stared at her now sent a shiver of awareness down her spine.</p><p>He broke the spell with a smile—the slightest curve of his mouth. “It’s good to see you again.”</p><p>“You as well.”</p><p>“Forgive the interruption,” Impa cut in, glancing at Dark with an expression Lymira didn’t understand. “We’re expected.”</p><p>“Until again,” Dark said to Lymira, nodding as he followed Impa into the princess’s office.</p><p>Lymira stared at the closing door. “I wonder what that’s all about,” she mused aloud. Next to her, Dagan shrugged.</p><p>“Do you know him?” she asked the secretary. He shook his head. “Hmm. Do you think you could show me the library? I’ve heard so many things about the Hyrule Castle library; I’ve been anxious to see it.”</p><p>Smiling, Dagan beckoned her and turned right, leading her around a corner and down a corridor. The library was enormous, of course. Rows upon rows of shelves reaching up to the vaulted ceiling. Ladders and stools helped readers access the books at the top, and plush chairs and couches offered ample reading space. On the right wall were tall windows with nooks underneath. The left was taken up by a mural of a forest, in which hid and frolicked characters from popular stories and tales.</p><p>Perusing the shelves, which were helpfully labelled by subject matter, Lymira wondered where to begin the search. All the books under ‘history’ were likely to be of the Hyrulean variety only. When she spied a handful of shelves sequestered behind a cloister, she tried the gate, only to find it locked.</p><p>Dagan hurried up to her, scribbling on his notepad.</p><p>‘Only members of the Royal family can access this section, or permit someone else to access it.’</p><p>“Hmm.” Lymira frowned. The books in question were old, weathered, with dark leather-bound covers. She had a sneaking suspicion the knowledge she sought lay in one of those forbidden tomes.</p><p>Not wanting to arouse Dagan’s suspicions, she turned to him with a smile.</p><p>“I think I’ll spend the rest of the day reading in here. I’m sure you have more important things to do.”</p><p>Dagan looked reluctant to leave, so she pressed. “Really, I’ll be fine on my own. And I can find my way back to my room.”</p><p>Still looking a bit doubtful, he left her alone in the library. After snooping the stacks for a while, Lymira decided she would need some help. If what she needed was even here, that is.</p><p>A short cough drew her attention, and she halted at the end of one row. Peering around the shelf, she spotted a young woman sat in one of the window nooks, curled up with a weighty brick of a book. At Lymira’s approach, she hid behind it, completely covering her face.</p><p>“Um, excuse me?”</p><p>The woman lifted her book higher. Her knees were drawn up close under her dark skirt; only her shoes poked out.</p><p>“Sorry to bother you,” Lymira said, tapping the top of the book. “I was hoping you could help me find something. You seem to know your way around.”</p><p>The woman sighed and lowered her shield. Her eyes flicked over Lymira, pausing at the pendant she wore around her neck.</p><p>“That’s a very rare necklace,” she remarked, standing up and leaning over so her nose was nearly touching Lymira’s chest.</p><p>“Um, thanks.”</p><p>“I’ve never seen one in person. Quite remarkable.”</p><p>Lymira gaped at her, then shook her head. “Could you help me? I’m looking for any books that might be in here about the Clans of Talus.”</p><p>The woman blinked at her and straightened the reading glasses she wore. “Why are you asking me? Aren’t you a member of Clan Talen?”</p><p>Lymira’s eyes almost popped out. “How could you possibly know that?”</p><p>Arching a brow, the woman made a vague gesture. “Your accent is Labrynnan, but your speech is more informal, leading me to believe you come from the highlands and not Lynna City. Your clothes are similar to those said to be worn by the Clans, your complexion and physique suggest you live outdoors and you wear one of the fabled treasures of the Clans around your neck. I suspect you belong to the Talen Clan because of the crest on your belt.”</p><p>“That’s amazing,” Lymira laughed. “My name is Lymira Talen.”</p><p>“You’re the ambassador from Labrynna.”</p><p>“Yes. I see word travels fast.”</p><p>“Yes. I’m Elena.” She shrugged. “Or Lady Elena Baxtry, if you like.”</p><p>“I’m glad to have met you Elena. It’s been hard to find anyone who knows much about the Clans of Talus.”</p><p>Elena shrugged again. “People forget even the most recent history. But I suppose the Clans were quite reclusive, even when they existed.”</p><p>“Are there any books here detailing their history?”</p><p>“I’m not certain. Not even I’ve read everything in here,” Elena said.</p><p>Lymira glanced at the corner she’d been hiding in. “You come here to get away, huh?”</p><p>Elene grimaced. “Court doesn’t always agree with me.”</p><p>“Me neither. I’ll be your excuse to stay in here all day if you help me navigate this place.”</p><p>Elena glanced at her. “I suppose I could help.”</p><p>“Fantastic. We can start with books on the Clans and after that I’m sure I’ll need help with something else. If you don’t mind me keeping you from court, that is,” she added, winking.</p><p>Elena’s brow furrowed. “We can start in history,” she replied, all business. “We may be able to narrow the search.”</p><p>When Elena whisked off, Lymira followed eagerly. Despite her new friend’s brusque manner, she felt they were going to get along just fine.</p><p>“Hey Elena?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“While we’re at it, could you help me find some books on sign language?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Princess Zelda’s study, one hour earlier</i>
</p><p>Upon walking into the Princess’s study behind Impa, Dark first noticed the lady herself talking in hushed tones with Link.</p><p>She stopped midsentence and glanced at them with a gracious, princessy smile already in place. Dark hesitated a few steps short of the desk. It had been a few years, and his relationship with Zelda was tenuous at best; forged out of necessity during the fight against Ganondorf.</p><p>Dark winced. And then he’d left without a word, leaving Link to handle the final battle alone. He met her eyes cautiously. Perhaps she hated him.</p><p>“Dark.” Zelda’s practiced smile broadened into a more genuine one and she stepped forward to clasp his arm in the usual greeting. “It’s been too long.”</p><p>Assured by the warmer-than-expected welcome, Dark joked, “It has. You look quite a bit different than the last time I saw you.”</p><p>The corner of her mouth twitched, and her eyes narrowed. Her grip on his arm tightened slightly before she let go. “I’m happy to see you made it home safely. Especially considering—” she glanced over her shoulder at Link. “—After everything that happened on the journey.”</p><p>“Luckily your groom-to-be had me there to save him,” Dark replied, shooting a grin at Link, who responded with an eyeroll.</p><p>Impa appeared at his elbow with a tray of refreshments, placing them on a low table near the window. The four of them sat down, with Zelda asking after Silas’s health and Dark happy to report that he was recovering from the stalfos poison.</p><p>Impa cleared her throat quietly, reaching to serve the tea she’d brought. Taking the nudge, Zelda turned to the other two.</p><p>“Some of this you know, so I’ll keep to the point. My father and I were attacked on our return from Zora’s Domain…”</p><p>She outlined the attack in a calm, straightforward way, detailing their attackers and the king’s injury. There was a tremor in her fingers when she described how her magic had burst from her body, killing her would-be kidnapper.</p><p>She’s never killed anyone before, Dark realized. Even during her years in hiding as Sheik, she didn’t need to use magic to defend herself because she’d been posing as Ganondorf’s spy.</p><p>Next to him, Link nearly vibrated with the urge to touch her, to comfort her, but he kept still and let her finish her story.</p><p>When she fell silent, Impa interjected smoothly. “His Masjety is recovering, although his wounds were quite serious and are suffering infection. For the time being, the princess will be handling all affairs, including the search for the would-be assassins.”</p><p>“Did you get a good look at them?” Dark wondered.</p><p>Zelda frowned. “They were masked. But I could provide some details.”</p><p>“Good.” He nodded. “It’s been a while, but when I lived in Castle Town I was around all sorts of criminal types. I might know someone who knows something.”</p><p>“Is that a good idea?” Link asked. “You skulking around the back alleys, looking for information?”</p><p>Dark shrugged. “It looks better if I skulk around than the future king. Besides, I know these people; they may be more inclined to trust me.”</p><p>“I’ll make certain you have whatever you need,” Zelda said. “In the meantime,” she added, slanting a meaningful look at Link. “Impa and I will ensure that a close guard is placed on myself and my father.”</p><p>Impa leveled a crimson stare at the brothers over the rim of her teacup. “Tell me about the stalfos attack.”</p><p>Once Link and Dark had given her the rundown of the brief altercation, the Sheikah woman sat back, tapping her fingers on her knee.</p><p>“It’s uncommon,” she finally said. “But not unheard of. I would go there myself to investigate, but I don’t want to leave the princess alone now.”</p><p>“She’ll have me with her always,” Link offered. “For a Sheikah, it’s not far; how long will it take you to investigate?”</p><p>Link and Impa started discussing details of Zelda’s guard, so Dark helped himself to another cup of tea.</p><p>Leaning forward in her seat, Zelda said in a half-whisper, “Link tells me you’re escorting Lady Elena to the solstice ball.”</p><p>Judging by the teasing grin she wore, she approved. He bit back a groan.</p><p>“Don’t be in a rush to send me into the bonds of matrimony just yet.”</p><p>Her face sobered somewhat. “I think it’s good for you,” she told him. “And for Elena, but for you to be here…you have no idea how much it means to Link.”</p><p>Dark paused with the cup halfway to his lips. “It means something to me, too,” he murmured.</p><p>Impa stood, leaning down to touch Zelda’s shoulder. “I need to make some arrangements. We’ll talk later.”</p><p>Following her example, Dark rose and said his farewells. Link trailed him to the door, letting him know he and Silas would have the house to themselves for a day or two while Link was on Zelda’s personal guard at the castle. At the study door, he grabbed Link by the shoulder and lowered his voice.</p><p>“Lock the door behind me,” Dark said.</p><p>Link’s surprise was almost funny. “What?”</p><p>“Lock the door. Don’t let anyone disturb you for a minute and just be together. Talk to her. She needs it.”</p><p>Link turned to look over his shoulder. “Any advice?”</p><p>Advice? Dark didn’t have any advice. There were memories. Nightmares. No advice. No words of wisdom.</p><p>“Just give her whatever she asks for,” he settled on, clapping his brother on the shoulder before stepping out into the hall.</p><p>Seeing it empty of anyone, he experienced a strange disappointment. When he identified the source—the absence of the enigmatic Labrynnan ambassador—Dark went right, towards the infirmary.</p><p>The entire walk there, he replayed the look of surprise on her face, the little smile curving her lips when she walked away. There’d been a moment of awareness between them, undeniably. Dark pinched the bridge of his nose and put a stop to any further thoughts. His ill-timed attraction to the woman was complicated at best and potentially disastrous at worst. He needed to cut it short.</p><p>Walking into the infirmary, Dark escaped his wandering mind and slammed straight into another complication.</p><p>Silas sat on the edge of his bed, yanking his shirt over his head. Catching sight of Dark, he waved, standing up so he could roll the shirt down an impressively muscular chest and abdomen. The brief motion of his arm stretched the fabric taut over one bicep.</p><p>Now you’re just laughing at me, he accused himself.</p><p>Silas turned back to the bed, packing the rest of his things. “They’re letting me leave,” he told Dark. “So I’m in your hands now.”</p><p>Dark’s teeth raked painfully over his tongue. “What?”</p><p>Silas faced him. “Do you have any more meetings to get to today?”</p><p>Dark gave his head a firm shake. “No. Everything’s been taken care of. We’ll head to Kakariko so we can unpack. And eat. You must be starving.”</p><p>Silas laughed and patted his firm belly. “A bit. They serve you nothing but soup here. Delicious soup, but still…”</p><p>His mouth tipped in a smile. “There’s plenty of food at Link’s house. After that I’ll show you around.”</p><p>Silas threw the strap of his rucksack over his shoulder. “Sounds fun.” He glanced around. “Now, how do we get out of this place?”</p><p>Dark chuckled. “Follow me.”</p><p>
  <b>~oOo~</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Castle Town, Upper Quarter</i>
</p><p> </p><p>From his vantage point at the study window, the beautiful gardens of Hyrule Castle were just visible. His family had paid a ludicrous amount of rupees for such a view, one that was unspoiled by the common, crowded streets of Castle Town and the riff raff that inhabited them.</p><p>He observed a handful of gardeners, meticulously maintaining the flower beds, fruit trees and shrubs, ensuring they were flawless to all who looked upon them. He admired that dedication to perfection. The result was well worth it. The work was tedious, but that’s what servants were for.</p><p>His momentary peace was ruined when one of his servants scurried in, announcing the arrival of an unexpected and unwelcome guest.</p><p>With a sigh, he moved away from the window, prepared to throw the man right back outside. As he passed his desk, he halted in alarm—a man in a black cloak sat in his chair, utterly still and silent.</p><p>“My dear Magnus,” the man drawled, steepling his fingers, putting his bony elbows on the desk.</p><p>He clenched his teeth. “Alatar,” he sniffed. “To what do I owe this unwelcome disturbance?”</p><p>Instead of answering, the sorcerer inclined his head towards the door, where a servant was being shoved aside by his guest.</p><p>“Out of my way!” the man growled. He stormed into the room, soiling the carpets with the mud from his boots.</p><p>Magnus scowled. The man looked dreadful. His clothes were covered in filth and mud and other things. His murderous expression assured Magnus that the mission had not gone well.</p><p>“Problem Mr. Lewyn?” Alatar drawled, frustratingly unconcerned.</p><p>Lewyn’s jaw clenched with anger. His cold, hazel eyes flashed with repressed violence. “You’ve failed to live up to your promises, sorcerer,” he accused. “I in no way expected a seamless mission—but you gave your word that the Sheikah woman would not be there!”</p><p>His tone had started as a growl and grown into a roar. Unfazed, Alatar rose from the chair and began pacing between Magnus and Lewyn, uncaring of how his strides spread the drying mud all over the floor.</p><p>Magnus spoke up, seeing Alatar offered no comment. “You failed in your mission,” he hissed. “You failed to kill him and you failed to kidnap a woman. I find myself doubting the tales of your skills, Mr. Lewyn.”</p><p>Lewyn glared at him. “If it weren’t for your fat pockets, sir, I’d slit your throat where you stand.”</p><p>“Gentlemen,” Alatar scolded them like arguing children. “It is true the mission was a failure—and we didn’t need your report to tell us that, Mr. Lewyn. His Majesty and Her Highness both returned, after all.”</p><p>“The king is badly injured,” Magnus pointed out.</p><p>“And he will be even more heavily guarded,” Alatar countered. “We missed our opportunity.”</p><p>“Then we proceed with the capture of the princess,” Magnus suggested.</p><p>“That bitch killed one of my men!” Lewyn cut in. “I’ll hand you her head on a platter.”</p><p>Alatar’s eyes narrowed. Magnus took a slight step back.</p><p>Either unaware or uncaring of the danger, Lewyn didn’t move for his sword when Alatar flicked his fingers, a casual gesture that carried far more power than it seemed. Drawn by invisible strings, Lewyn was yanked off his feet and pinned to the wall like a helpless insect.</p><p>“What the hell!? Put me down or I’ll—”</p><p>With another finger flick, Alatar forced a magical gag on Lewyn, whose eyes bulged in shock and outrage.</p><p>“There will be no killing the princess,” the sorcerer said calmly. “I need her alive. Is there a reason the Sheikah woman was able to intervene?”</p><p>Knowing the question was for him, Magnus cleared his throat. “She was well occupied with our meeting, as I promised. But suddenly she stood up, gave her excuses and rudely left! I’m not sure how, but she must have known the princess was in danger.”</p><p>“Hm. Interesting,” he mused to himself. “Is there anything else we need to know about your failed mission, Mr. Lewyn?”</p><p>Stony-faced, Lewyn attempted a muffled snarl.</p><p>“Then it appears I have no further use for you.”</p><p>The dark magic user barely had to move; a twitch of the fingers was enough. Lewyn’s neck snapped with an audible crack. The body dropped to the floor, and Alatar stepped past it towards the door. Magnus wrinkled his nose and glared at the sorcerer’s back.</p><p>“Magnus, find me another mercenary. We may need such skills again soon.”</p><p>“You just killed the best one in Hyrule!”</p><p>Alatar sneered back at him. “Then find me the next best.”</p><p>Magnus cursed under his breath.</p><p>“And Magnus?”</p><p>“What is it now?”</p><p>“Consider mending those broken fences we spoke of. They might be useful to us.”</p><p>The sorcerer vanished in a cloud of acrid, black smoke. Grimacing in distaste at his ruined study, Magnus nonetheless crossed to his desk and sat down. In one of the drawers he found the items he needed.</p><p>This was a task not best left to the servants; it was too crucial. He had a letter to compose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakariko’s quiet bustle was a song Dark missed hearing.</p><p>Townsfolk swarmed the square, boots crunching on fresh snow, calling out to friends and neighbours. A shopkeeper swung open his squeaky door, swept snow from his entryway with a broom. A house’s pen of cuccos clucked and scratched in the dirt. The distinctive windmill creaked with every spin. From an open window, fiddle music drifted down.</p><p>Dark heard it all a background melody. His eyes were on Silas, who took in each picturesque street and colourful house with a smile. He grinned at passersby as if they were old friends, his charming demeanor melting even the grumpiest countenance.</p><p>“I can see why you talked about this place so much,” he said to Dark. “It’s really sweet.”</p><p>Spotting a cart tended by an old woman selling spiced mead, Dark wandered over. He gave the woman a handful of rupees and accepted two cups, passing one to Silas.</p><p>“Mm, delicious!” his friend complimented the old woman, who smiled in return. “It’s so quite and quaint, like Taipa,” Silas went on. “But bigger. More to do.”</p><p>“And plenty to see,” Dark agreed.</p><p>Now that Silas was recovered and had a good night’s rest at Link’s home just outside of town, he was determined to show his friend around. They’d already visited the signature windmill, the graveyard and the library, and wandered idly through the many shops. After that they’d spent time at the shooting gallery, competing against one another.</p><p>Warming their hands and their stomachs with the mead, they crossed the street and began wandering down more side streets.</p><p>Dark was glad his friend took such a liking to Kakariko. It was one of the places in Hyrule he’d deeply missed. One of the places that held happy memories. After the timeline’s backward jig, he, Link and Sienna had settled together in Kakariko for a time. There’d been no worries, then. Just the joy of reunion and making up for the time he’d lost getting to know his brother.</p><p>“Is there a plan for dinner?” Silas asked. “I’d love to try some of the local cuisine.”</p><p>Dark snorted. “The ‘local cuisine’ is pretty much fried cucco, potatoes and apple pie for dessert.”</p><p>Silas grinned. “I’m happy with that. Who doesn’t love apple pie?”</p><p>“There’s a good place nearby. We can keep walking this way.”</p><p>They continued down the street, talking about a potential hike up Death Mountain to visit Goron City, when a large Ordonian man stepped out from under an awning and stopped in his tracks.</p><p>“Dark?! I don’t believe it!”</p><p>With a booming laugh, the man wrapped Dark in a rib-cracking hug. Recognizing the bearded face and hairless head, he wheezed to be let go.</p><p>“Taver,” he gasped when he was released. “It’s good to see you.”</p><p>Watching with amusement, Silas introduced himself while Dark caught his breath.</p><p>“I’m Taver, a local blacksmith and friend of Dark’s. It’s been too long, man! You don’t visit enough.”</p><p>Dark managed a smile. “I know. I’ll try to work on that.”</p><p>Taver squinted at Silas. “It’s rare to see a fellow Ordonian here. Whereabouts are you from?”</p><p>“Taipa.”</p><p>“Ah! Lovely place. Delicious cheese. Come in, come in, boys! Come see what I’ve been working on, eh?”</p><p>They followed the blacksmith back under the awning into his workshop—Silas ducking under the low clearance—and were greeted by a roaring furnace and a long workbench of tools at the ready.</p><p>“Are you back for the celebrations, then?” Taver asked, pumping the bellows to keep the furnace hot. “Or are you moving back?”</p><p>“Link convinced me to come back,” Dark explained. “I’m staying until at least after the wedding.”</p><p>“Ahh,” Taver chuckled. “Yes, we were all quite happy to hear the news. She chose well, I think. Link’s a worthy man a dozen times over.”</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more,” Dark said. “As long as he’s happy.”</p><p>Taver chuckled. “Is there a wedding in your future, Dark?”</p><p>Silas brushed a hand over his mouth, camouflaging a smile. Dark shot him a glare.</p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p>Taver’s expression turned sympathetic. “The right one will come along, my boy.” He clapped Dark on the shoulder. “Marriage isn’t easy, but when it’s with the right one, it’s worth it. I’ve been with my wife for 21 years, and we’re as in love as we were when we first met.” The blacksmith trailed off, a dreamy look in his brown eyes.</p><p>“What’s your secret for such a happy marriage?” Silas asked.</p><p>Taver chortled. “Always listen to yer wife. As my Hylian lass reminds me often, the blessed sisters gave the greater part of their wisdom to women alone.”</p><p>While the two of them laughed over the joke, Dark examined a nearby table full of swords, all emblazoned with the Hylian crest.</p><p>“Are you making swords for the Royal Army?” he asked, curious.</p><p>“Oh, aye,” Taver replied. “Thanks to your and Link’s praise, I’ve had much of their business. If I had some assistance, I could no doubt do much more.”</p><p>Dark slanted him a look at the suggestive tone. “Is that a hint?”</p><p>Taver grinned slyly. “If you do decide to stay, Dark, you’re more than welcome to a job here. I could use your skilled hands.”</p><p>“I’m not sure how long I’ll be here,” he hedged, glancing at Silas.</p><p>“Even if you’re only staying a few months, if you have the inclination…”</p><p>“I think I’ll give you two a chance to talk,” Silas interrupted. “Dark, I’ll meet you at the Blue Moon?”</p><p>Dark debated blowing Taver off and going with Silas, but he owed him the courtesy of a talk, at least. He rattled off directions for Silas to follow, then turned back to the blacksmith as his friend departed.</p><p>“I’d love to work for you,” Dark admitted. “But my plans aren’t yet decided. Once spring is here, Silas will need my help back on the farm.”</p><p>“I understand. But you are always welcome.”</p><p>“I appreciate that, Taver.” Dark clasped the man’s hand. “Your craftsmanship on these swords is incredible, by the way.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s rather simple,” the blacksmith waved off his praise. “Like following a recipe for these. I sometimes dabble in my own experiments, still, and see what I can create.”</p><p>“Really? I’d like to see them.”</p><p>Taver’s gaze twinkled with excitement. “Then I’ve more in the back to show you…Follow me, boy!”</p><p>
  <b>******</b>
</p><p>Lymira laced up her boots with a practiced hand, then drew her long cloak over her shoulders and clasped it at the collar. She swept her hands underneath and fluffed out her hair, letting it cover her ears. It was sunny and pleasantly warm today—much too nice a day to spend inside at the library.</p><p>Besides, she was growing irate with flipping through dusty volumes and finding nothing. Kakariko also had a reputed library, but today she simply wanted to be outside and explore more of Hyrule. She’d seen more than enough of the castle.</p><p>The pastoral neighbouring village promised to be her style.</p><p>She exited her room, feeling lighter than normal, due to her lack of a sword. She’d hidden her daggers in her boots and at her belt anyways, but without her primary weapon she was naked.</p><p>Lymira grinned as she approached the redhead, signing a casual greeting. Dagan’s eyes widened, and a smile split his lips.</p><p>Hello, Ambassador Talen, he signed.</p><p>Lymira, she signed back. Am I doing this right?</p><p>Dagan chuckled and nodded. He signed a few words she didn’t recognize, so he scribbled a few sentences of on his notepad and held it out for her to read: “You’ll get there. You’re doing very well.”</p><p>“Thanks. Hopefully nobody minds if I keep some of the library’s books in my room so I can keep practicing.”</p><p>Dagan waved a hand to dismiss her concerns, then wrote down another sentence asking her if she needed anything.</p><p>Lymira almost chuckled. Always ready to serve. “I’m heading to Kakariko, actually,” she said. “I wanted to get outside for a bit today.”</p><p>Dagan nodded again, then gave her one last note with instructions on where to find one of the castle mages, who could provide faster transportation via warping. Thanking him again, Lymira located the mage in question and soon found herself inside a small cave. Outside, stone steps snaked up through a narrow pass and ended at Kakariko’s impressive gates. The guards on duty barely glanced at her as she passed, not deeming her a threat. Lymira was a bit insulted at the insinuation.</p><p>She’d never been the sort to march a well-stomped path, so she let her feet lead her down any random street. She didn’t care if she got lost—she could find her way back eventually.</p><p>Every home had the same flavour, with snow-topped roofs and warmly lit windows, wooden doors. The decorations served as a way to distinguish one home from another. The villagers had hung colourful banners and strings of bells from their roofs, displayed festive sprays of winter flowers in their windows, each home a bit different.</p><p>Kakariko was the sort of place that was full of cute little shops. Curiosity shops filled with sometimes rare and unique items, an expansive potion shop offering tonics for every ailment and condition, a bomb shop with an impressive array of explosive devices. Then there were the holes in the wall, the back alley traders and stalls where one might find something more unusual.</p><p>Lymira browsed them all, feeling at ease in a town where so many people lived together in harmony. Aside from Hylians, she spotted two gorons at the bomb shop, a man from Holodrum, and a Gerudo woman shivering in a long coat.</p><p>When she rounded a corner onto a street she’d already visited, she turned right and tried a new spot. Livelier, this street saw her weaving through others hurrying on their way home for supper. A pair of young men looking in a shop window spotted her and exchanged a few words, then started in her direction.</p><p>She sighed and slipped a hand under her cloak for the hilt of her knife. She tried to bypass them, but the blonder of the two caught her elbow.</p><p>“Hey, gorgeous,” he purred, spinning her around. “Whoa! What are you!?”</p><p>He’d caught sight of her strange eyes and relinquished her immediately.</p><p>“What am I?” she asked, raising a brow. “I’m not an asshole, unlike you two.”</p><p>The sandy-haired one sneered at her. “What are you, some kind of witch?”</p><p>Lymira laughed, tossing her hair. “A witch!? Yes. Now run along before I put a hex on you.”</p><p>Blondie frowned, reaching for her again. With a practiced whip, Lymira sliced her dagger through his sleeve and into his forearm. It wasn’t a deep cut, but the man howled with pain.</p><p>“Don’t be such a wimp.” She rolled her eyes. “Now get the hell away from me.”</p><p>Blondie’s friend, white-faced, snatched his arm and tugged hard. Lymira watched the pair of them retreat around the corner before she realized someone was laughing. She spun on her heel, trying to locate the comedian.</p><p>A very tall man was doubled over under a sign with a blue crescent moon. He wiped actual tears from his eyes, wheezing from the force of his chuckles.</p><p>“Something funny?” she challenged, stomping over to him.</p><p>She estimated him to be around six and half feet tall, with a heavily muscled physique. Not Hylian, since he had round ears. Short dark hair, blue eyes, square jaw. When he recovered from the bout of hilarity, he grinned at her, the gesture so boyish it transformed his features.</p><p>“I was prepared to intervene,” he explained. “But I decided I wasn’t needed when I saw that knife you had. Gods! The look on his face!” He descended into peals of laughter again.</p><p>Lymira snorted. “I can handle myself.”</p><p>“Ohh…” The man wiped his eyes again. “That was something to see. I’m Silas.”</p><p>“Lymira.”</p><p>“I hope this isn’t too forward of me, but I’m meeting a friend for dinner. Would you like to join us?”</p><p>Lymira considered him. He seemed nice enough, and she was hungry. “Why not? Who’s your friend?”</p><p>Silas’s gaze strayed over her shoulder, and he jerked his chin in that direction. “Right on time. Dark, over here!”</p><p>While Silas waved, Lymira spun on her heel. What were the chances of another Hylian having a name so ridiculous?</p><p>Sure enough, she met the surprised expression of Dark, ‘just Dark’ coming down the street towards them.</p><p>“This has to be coincidence,” she joked, crossing her arms as he drew up to them.</p><p>“You know each other?” Silas asked, curious.</p><p>“We met at the castle,” Dark explained. “This is Lymira Talen, an ambassador from Labrynna here to attend the royal wedding.”</p><p>“That’s a hell of a coincidence,” Silas agreed, chuckling. “We’re also here to attend the wedding.”</p><p>Lymira glanced between the two, putting puzzle pieces together from her previous conversations with Dark.</p><p>“Dark said you’d been injured on the journey here,” she said. “I hope you’re feeling better.”</p><p>The mild surprise on both men’s faces was something to treasure. Silas rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. “Well, yes, I am. Thank you.”</p><p>Dark was eyeing her with a mix of admiration and amusement.</p><p>“Do you know Princess Zelda?” Lymira asked next, curious about Dark’s status. He was definitely Hylian and had some connection at court as she’d already seen. Yet he’d claimed not to be a lord.</p><p>“Only through my brother,” Dark said. “The groom-to-be.”</p><p>Lymira blinked, then a snort of laughter escaped. “Now I see the resemblance!”</p><p>Silas and Dark exchanged looks of confusion.</p><p>She waved a hand. “Your brother is Link? I met him yesterday, and before that on the ferry ride here. He didn’t tell me who he was, the sly bastard.”</p><p>The other two laughed, sharing the joke. “Sounds like Link,” Dark agreed.</p><p>Silas glanced behind them as a few patrons exited the building they stood outside. “Shall we?” he asked, catching the closing door and holding it open.</p><p>Dark gestured for Lymira to go ahead, and the three of them went inside. The bar was cozy on the inside, and already half-full for the dinner crowd. Lymira went straight to the bar counter to order a drink and then chose a table in the back. Dark and Silas followed after, setting down their drinks on the wooden table.</p><p>She tossed her head back. “I have to ask. Does everyone really call you Dark? Is that your real name?” A laugh bolstered her words, making them bounce out of her.</p><p>Dark’s mouth twitched. “Truly, it’s Dark.”</p><p>When she looked to Silas for confirmation, he nodded. “Oh yes. We all call him Dark.”</p><p>“Well, I know what you call him,” she answered with an imperious eyeroll, “but what is his name. Just because you call him Dark doesn’t mean he is dark.”</p><p>Silas started to laugh, but stopped at the serious look in Dark’s eye. Neither man spoke as the fierce beauty continued.</p><p>“And as far as nicknames go, that one smacks of a self-fufilling prophecy.” She speared him with a look. “What is your real name, o’ dark one?”</p><p>“Kai.” </p><p>The word softly escaped his lips in a low purr. Lymira arched her brows, both in surprise at the name and how the sound of his voice had caused a shiver in her heart. Men’s voices, no matter how appealing, did <i>not</i> affect her.</p><p>“Kai. Very nice. Much better than Dark.” She said the word like it was slime tripping off her tongue. With a delicate theatrical shudder, she smiled at him. “But fret not. That name will just be between you and I.”</p><p>Fire blazed in Dark’s eyes. He leaned even closer. “If you have my name to use for just the two of us, then it’s only fair that I have a name to use for just you and I as well.”</p><p>His voice had changed again. Combined with the heat in his gaze, Lymira found herself leaning closer as well across the table. </p><p>“Well, you already have my name, Kai.” A shiver visibly stole through Dark at the way her tongue caressed his name. “What would you suggest?” She very slowly took a sip of her drink, her tongue stealing out to lick up the last drop that clung to her lips. Her gaze never wavered from Dark’s.  </p><p>“What about Lym?”</p><p>Silas snorted. “You’ve picked the worst abbreviation of Lymira possible,” he protested.</p><p>Challenge rose in Lymira, as familiar as the feel of a weapon in her hand. She stared unflinchingly at Dark, daring him to speak.</p><p>Silas cleared his throat. “Since he already took the good one,” He rolled his eyes good naturedly, eliciting a wicked grin from Lymira, “I guess I’ll just have to call you Mira.”</p><p>Lymira toasted him with her cup. “An excellent choice, Sir Silas.”</p><p>Choking on his beer, Silas sputtered. Dark was too far in his introspective mood to do more than quirk his lips. Lymira was tickled pink, and laughed heartily, a tinkling noise with unaccountable bass. </p><p>“Sir Silas?” He asked incredulously.</p><p>“Yes,” she affirmed with a decisive nod of her head. “It fits.”</p><p>“I beg to differ,” Dark interjected, “He is as far from a nobleman as can be.”</p><p>“No, Dark,” Lymira shook her head. The riotous curls bounced as though they were dancing their refusal as well. “I disagree. Silas is definitely noble. He nearly came to my rescue outside when two idiots without a brain cell between them decided to annoy me. And then, even more noble, he left me to handle it myself.” She sat back with a grin, sipping her drink.</p><p>Two crescent moons appeared at the corners of Dark’s closed mouth and he glanced at Silas. The damn man refused to really smile. Did he even know how? Lymira was tempted to reach across the table and help teach his lips how to smile.</p><p>The three of them soon descended into friendly conversation, Silas and Lymira sharing their impressions of Castle Town and Kakariko and discussing the upcoming wedding. When the topic of the midwinter ball came up, Dark suggested Lymira and Silas attend together since neither had ever been to one before.</p><p>After they’d eaten, Dark stood up and gathered their empty bottles, offering to grab refills. On his way to the bar, a couple of female patrons turned their heads to watch his progress with clear appreciation. While he waited for fresh drinks, a brunette woman sidled up close, trying to engage him in conversation. Whatever he said must have discouraged her, because she trotted off a moment later.</p><p>“Is Dark involved with someone?” Lymira asked.</p><p>Silas clammed up, which struck her was suspicious, although she’d just met him.</p><p>“What is it?” she pressed.</p><p>“He’s not seeing anyone at the moment.” Silas scraped his thumbnail over a splinter in the table.</p><p>She arched a brow. “At the moment?”</p><p>Dark returned before she could question Silas further, so she let the topic lapse. As their conversation resumed, Lymira downed her drink, her mind slogging through more information than it could handle when the alcohol was starting to take effect.</p><p>“I need some air,” she muttered, rising from her seat and heading for the rear door, without bothering to grab her cloak. She didn’t catch whatever Silas or Dark had said after her.<br/>Lymira slammed open the back of the Blue Moon, the door ricocheting off the building a little harder than she intended.</p><p>“Whoops,” she remarked, taking a few uncoordinated steps into the alley. She placed a hand on the weathered stone wall and drew in a deep breath. A shadow cut across her vision, cast by the lamppost at the end of the lane. Dark had followed her outside. “I haven’t drunk that much in a while,” she said with a light laugh.</p><p>Once again, he didn’t smile. She refused to count that little smirk as a true smile. But in his eyes she saw the flash of amusement, laced with concern.</p><p>“Are you alright?” he asked.</p><p>She flapped a dismissive hand. “I still have all my faculties. I just need a few moments.”</p><p>With a shrug, Dark leaned back against the pub’s wall, his arms crossed over his chest. And why that should make his shirtsleeves tighten over his biceps so enticingly, she didn’t know. Letting out a blustery sigh, Lymira flopped next to him, bracing her back against the rock and drawing the toes of her boots between the cobblestones, tracing their paths.<br/>The cool air helped clear her head and assuage the dizziness. It was warmer than she’d thought it’d be, so far north. Of course, she mused, it could be the human furnace standing a few inches away keeping her warm. She nudged a little closer, until her arm brushed his knuckles.</p><p>“Are you cold?” he guessed, tipping his chin to look down at her.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>He snorted and uncrossed his arms, slipping one around her shoulders. He stayed where he was, letting her snuggle up to his side. She did so gratefully, leeching his body heat for her suddenly chilled hands and face. Lymira pressed her nose into his ribs.</p><p>“Damn, you’re warm.” She giggled. “You’re sure you’re not part dragon?”</p><p>Dark laughed, the movement shaking his ribcage and jostling her. Lymira drew back to stare at him in mock shock.</p><p>“He <i>can</i> laugh!”</p><p>His amusement faded to a few chuckles. “Sometimes.”</p><p>She poked him in the side. “You’re not as much of a stick in the mud as I first thought,” she teased.</p><p>He gave her a half-smile, just one corner of his mouth curling this time. Her gaze traced up from the corner to the line of his cheekbone and the ridge of his pointed ear. Dark’s ears were pretty much like all other Hylians’: long and narrow, tapering to an elegant point. They also sported a collection of rings. In the right, two blue rings adorned the lobe and the top. On the left, a red and blue ring went through the lobe, with a second red ring over upper ridge.</p><p>Lymira was curious if they had any special meaning. In her clan, jewelry always held meaning. </p><p>“Can I touch your ears?” she blurted.</p><p>Dark’s gaze jumped to hers like she’d electrocuted him. “W-what?”</p><p>Lymira’s brow furrowed. “Is that bad? Was that a rude question?”</p><p>Dark looked away, but she caught the hint of that damn smirk coming back. “Not exactly.”</p><p>“What is it, then?”</p><p>“It’s a very…” He hesitated. Lymira noticed the faint flush creeping up his neck.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Are you familiar with the belief some Hylians have that our long ears were given to us in order to better hear the guidance of the goddesses?”</p><p>Lymira shrugged. Dark laughed through his nose.</p><p>“No? Well, most Hylians consider their ears very…personal space.”</p><p>“So?...”</p><p>“Stroking my ears would be a pretty intimate act…and I don’t think that was your intention.”</p><p>Her foggy brain started to catch up. “Ohhh!” She laughed at his awkward expression. “I see. I was just curious about your earrings.”</p><p>His expression was almost relieved. “Oh. Well, the blue rings are a Sheikah tradition: they give them to young warriors when they reach adulthood.”</p><p>“And the red?”</p><p>“The Goron chieftain of Death Mountain gave them to me as a mark of brotherhood. We share the same element.”</p><p>Lymira was only vaguely familiar with the Hylian belief that each individual held the spirit of a certain element within them. The element was supposed to indicate the individual’s personality, strengths, weaknesses, abilities—could even predict their destiny. As far as she knew, only a rare few possessed more than one element.</p><p>“No need to guess what element that would be,” she said with a grin. “You’re giving off so much heat I’m liable to melt right here.”</p><p>Her comment wrangled another quiet laugh out of him, and their eyes locked when she shifted to get comfortable. An arc of awareness passed between them. Those incredible eyes of his darkened to pools of hot magma, simmering with desire. Waiting to be let out. Lymira’s hands fisted in the fabric of his shirt, rubbing against firm skin. She felt like she was spinning again, but this time she was in control.</p><p>Before she could think better of it, Lymira rose on her toes and pulled his face down to hers. Their lips met and Lymira did melt, the kiss soft and sweet. Her skin was instantly warmed, her liquor-numb nerves sparking back to life.</p><p>For a second, he was completely still while she pressed closer, seeking more of that warmth and the darkly seductive taste of him. When he at last responded, matching her slow, savouring pace, she hummed with pleasure. Dark’s hand cupped her cheek, slid back to cradle her head. He tilted, aligning them for a better fit. Lymira sighed at the sensation of him, pressed lengthwise all up against her. The he ruined it.</p><p>He dropped his embrace so fast she experienced a mild shock as the temperature dropped. He broke the connection, stepping back out of her reach. Dark stared at her as if he couldn’t believe what had just happened. He ran a hand through his black hair, making it strands of it stick up. She pursed her lips, experiencing the strangest sense of irritation with him at not being the one to run her hands through his hair and mess it all up.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have done that.”</p><p>She blinked at him. “Excuse me?”</p><p>He lowered his hand slowly, as if she might attack. She felt like attacking. “I’m sorry. You’re drunk; I shouldn’t have—”</p><p>“I’m not drunk,” she grumbled. “And I kissed you.” She scoffed. “Sorry for not asking first.”</p><p>Dark stared at her. She glared back, not sure what his objection was. Didn’t he want to kiss her? Was it that bad?</p><p>“I’ll take you back to the castle,” he offered. “You should get some sleep.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me what I need,” Lymira growled. “I’m not as drunk as you think I am, and I didn’t kiss you because of the alcohol.”</p><p>His expression betrayed his doubt. Grumbling about the stupidity of men, she pronounced she could see herself home and began walking. Dark easily kept pace with her, keeping a respectable amount of space between them.</p><p>As they passed the main square, Lymira said, “I didn’t take you for the shy type. I assume women other than me have kissed you.”</p><p>Dark didn’t answer her. His expression had morphed into an explicable mix of pain and doubt.</p><p>“Regrets?” she asked caustically.</p><p>“Lymira—”</p><p>“Save it.”</p><p>She stalked away from him, towards the gates of Kakariko. She knew he still followed her from his footsteps, but her head was beginning to pound and she didn’t want to talk.<br/>When they reached the gate, the guard on duty recognized her and waved her through.</p><p>“Lymira.”</p><p>She sighed and stopped a few steps short of the gate. “What?”</p><p>Dark stood in the middle of the road, meeting her eyes seriously. “I don’t have regrets.”</p><p>Lymira glanced at the guard, who tactfully pretended ignorance. “Then why stop it?”</p><p>That flicker of pain flashed across his face again. “It’s complicated.”</p><p>She sighed and dropped her shoulders. She didn’t have the brain power for a lengthy conversation. “Let me know if it ever gets uncomplicated,” she settled on, giving him a backwards wave as she walked through the gates. “See you tomorrow, Dark.”</p><p>She marched back down the steps, stopping at the little cave that contained the warp point she’d left. When she turned back, she could see Dark walking back to town.</p><p>Lymira stopped for a moment and watched him. A seed of doubt of her own wriggled into her mind. Maybe it was for the best. She was here for a reason. She shouldn’t be letting herself get distracted by handsome, enigmatic strangers. There was no time for it.</p><p>She would never have an opportunity like this again, and she needed to gather as much information, be as prepared as she possibly could. </p><p>As she stepped into the warp point, walked back to the castle and navigated her way to her chambers, Lymira resolved to forget the whole incident, as Dark clearly wanted to.<br/>Complicated. He was right about that. Whatever was between them, it wasn’t simple. </p><p>She dropped onto the bed without bothering to undress, letting her throbbing head hit the blissfully soft pillow.</p><p>By tomorrow morning, she hoped her poor judgment would vanish as swiftly as the pounding headache.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was ignoring her.</p><p><i>He</i> was ignoring <i>her.</i></p><p>Like she was some sort of pariah. An embarrassing dalliance. </p><p>Lymira ground her teeth together, imagining she was crunching down on Dark’s stupid, beautiful neck. She could almost taste the blood of victory and vengeance. The murderous glint in her eyes must have been noticed by the others in her conversational circle, as they drifted away with concerned looks.</p><p>As Labrynnan ambassador, she had a standing invitation to court. Today she’d bothered to accept it because she’d hoped to learn something useful from the courtiers’ knowledge or idle gossip. No such luck. A third of them were too vapid and self-involved to ask more than superficial questions about her before returning to the rumour mill. The other two thirds were either absent doing something actually important or knew next to nothing about the topic she had in mind.</p><p>Piling on to her frustration, Dark was also present at court—a rare occasion that had some of its members twittering. As if the giggling comments and furtive looks in his direction weren’t enough, the stupid idiot was ignoring her. If she wandered in his direction, he took off like his ass was on fire. If their eyes accidentally caught across the room, he quickly turned away.</p><p>Maybe for the best. Her gaze might turn him to stone.</p><p>Lymira sighed and unlocked her arms from their stiff position across her chest. As she paced the hall, she stole another glance at Dark. He wore fancier clothes for court today; he wore them well, though she preferred the well-worn and comfortable clothes he’d worn at the Blue Moon in Kakariko.</p><p>That had been three days ago. Three days since their kiss in the alley. The one he clearly regretted.</p><p>Lymira sighed. It wasn’t like her to pine. His reaction was irksome, but she had better things to do.</p><p>“Mira!”</p><p>She turned to see Silas striding towards her, surprisingly spiffy in a blue coat and dark grey pants, ready for court.</p><p>Lymira grinned. “Fancy seeing you again. And I do mean fancy,” she added, nodding at his new clothes.</p><p>Silas scrubbed at a hand over the back of his neck. “Link lent them to me. I feel a bit like a trained goat stuffed into a corset.” He rolled his massive shoulders. “Everything’s a bit tight.”</p><p>Lymira laughed out loud at the visual. “You look far from a goat,” she assured him.</p><p>Silas chuckled. “I was hoping to run into you today. Dark and I would love to grab another drink sometime.”</p><p>She had her doubts about whether Dark would agree. She threw a glare at him across the room. “We’ll have to see,” she replied.</p><p>Dark, seeing the expression she directed at him, blinked and turned back to his conversation with Lady Elena.</p><p>“What happened there?” Silas asked, tracing her line of sight.</p><p>Lymira huffed. “Where shall I start?...”</p><p>After a brief—and filled with enough colourful language to make Silas’s brows kiss his hairline—recollection of the events last night in the alley, Lymira propped her hands on her hips and looked at Silas expectantly.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>Instead of agreeing with her that Dark was the most irritating creature walking the world, or dismissing her ramblings completely, Silas chuckled.</p><p>“Why are you laughing?” she demanded, her confusion souring to affront.</p><p>“You actually kissed him?” Silas said, a quicksilver grin flashing across his face. “And he didn’t…react?”</p><p>Lymira frowned. “How is he supposed to react? Did you expect him to attack me?”</p><p>Silas rolled his lips in to press back another laugh. It didn’t work. While he amused himself over the secret joke, Lymira crossed her arms over her chest and glared.</p><p>“What is so funny?”</p><p>“Ahh…” Silas paused to wipe imaginary tears from his eyes. “Sorry, I was surprised. It’s just…been a while.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Silas glanced around the hall, seeing that Dark was nowhere in sight. “He has plenty,” he told her. “It’s just as long as I’ve known him, he hasn’t had any relationships, and lately he’s been avoiding them altogether.”</p><p>Seeing her confusion, Silas sighed. “I really shouldn’t tell you more…I’m sorry. If you ask him about, he may just tell you.”</p><p>She wanted to grip that that was as likely as a goron learning to float, but she bit her tongue.</p><p>“Perhaps I will,” she agreed. She shrugged. “Anyways, it doesn’t matter. He made his feelings clear.”</p><p>Silas gave her a sympathetic look. “Well, there’s always the midwinter ball to look forward to,” he said, deftly changing the subject.</p><p>She let him, pushing aside thoughts of Dark. “Will you be wearing more of these fancy duds?” she teased, rubbing the material of his collar between two fingers. “I think they kind of suit you.”</p><p>Silas’s expression told her he strongly disagreed. “Yes. Hopefully something that fits a bit better.”</p><p>“Hmm, I wonder what I should wear?” She tapped a finger to her chin. “Is there a dress code for these things?”</p><p>“You’re asking the wrong guy.” He grinned. “Though you don’t strike me as the traditional type.”</p><p>Lymira swept her eyes over the room. The assembled ladies and gents of the court, for the most part, were dressed nicely in tailored pants and shirts or dresses. Lymira had nothing against dresses—they allowed for full range of movement, not to mention easier hiding of weapons. But if she chose to wear something other than trousers, it tended to be skirts.</p><p>“I suppose you, on the other hand, are <i>extremely</i> traditional,” she guessed.</p><p>Silas shrugged, flashing that charmingly boyish grin again. The kind that had set alight a thousand intestinal butterflies. </p><p>“I suppose so,” he said. “My father was a fairly traditional man. But my mother was stubborn and tough as a goat, as he always said. She worked the farm side by side with him. Growing up I always expected to do the same things he did—work the farm, get married, have children.”</p><p>“That’s a sweet story,” Lym said, smiling despite herself. “They must be proud of you.”</p><p>“I like to think so. They died when I was 15, along with my younger sister. Plague,” Silas added at her questioning look.</p><p>Lymira’s mouth tightened. She understood. There was a veil of grief over Silas’s eyes, muted from age, but the gaping wound it masked would never truly close.</p><p>“I lost my family, too,” she admitted, lashing herself for the sudden knot in her throat, the stinging behind her eyelids. She searched for another change of subject. “How did you meet Dark, then? It’s hard to imagine him working on a farm.”</p><p>She entertained the mental image of Dark and Silas, tilling the field side by side, muscles straining, sweat-glistened and sun-kissed.</p><p>“Though it’s a nice thought,” she said slyly, winking.</p><p>Silas chuckled and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “He’d been traveling for a while, and he sort of…stumbled onto the farm,” he explained. “He was injured so I took him in. Haven’t been able to get rid of him since.”</p><p>Lym chuckled. He eyed her appraisingly, a slow smile spreading across his mouth.</p><p>“Have you ever tried bombchu bowling?” he asked, lifting one brow.</p><p>“Can’t say I have.”</p><p>Silas grinned. “I’ve been wanting to try it, and Dark has some things to take care of this afternoon. I think we should give it a try and see if we don’t become good enough to kick his ass when he comes back.”</p><p>She laughed through her nose. “Is he a good bombchu bowler, then?”</p><p>“Oh, he claims to be the best,” Silas replied. “For now."</p><p>Lymira smirked. “I like your plan.” She extended her arm for him to take. “Sir Silas.”</p><p>He laughed, looping their arms together. “Lady Mira…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>******</b>
</p><p>Dark did his best to concentrate on what Elena was telling him about Bronto’s theory of evolution of magical species of fauna, but it wavered. For one, she was looking at him again.</p><p>No, glaring. Like she was trying to pierce him through with those exotic eyes.</p><p>Mission succeeded, he thought. He’d managed the last few days to avoid her at the castle, keeping himself busy training with Lillian and her soldiers, spending time with Link whenever he could and showing Silas around Castle Town. Today, Lymira had shown up at court and there’d been no clever way to avoid seeing her.</p><p>Not that he really wanted to avoid looking. He’d lost count of the amount of times he’d chastised himself for staring. </p><p>It didn’t help that he couldn’t forget the look in her eyes. The feel of her warm, soft lips on his. Unconsciously, he brushed his thumb over his mouth.</p><p>No matter what his head told him, that pursuing her was so far beyond a dumb idea it circled back around, his other, stupider body parts reacted. And his moronic heart ba-bumped¬ in his chest whenever he let his eyes stray back to her.</p><p>Now, watching her laugh and smile with Silas, a juxtaposition of emotions assaulted him. One half was pleased for his friend, and the other was absurdly jealous. And he hadn’t felt that in a very long time.</p><p>His spying was interrupted by a commotion out in the hall. Apologizing to Elena, he strode quickly out of the hall and found a pair of guards arguing with a grim-faced Lieutenant Kearns, still travel-rumpled and damp from snow.</p><p>“Lieutenant!” he called out. “Happy to see you’ve made it back.”</p><p>Dark slowed his pace when Kearns turned to him with a stricken expression. He quickly masked it, returning his all-business composure.</p><p>“Thank you,” he nodded at Dark. “But if you’ll excuse me, I need to see the king immediately.”</p><p>“As I said before, sir,” the first guard said sternly. “His Majesty isn’t having any visitors now.”</p><p>“This is important!” Kearns growled. “What could possibly—”</p><p>Dark cut in, leaning close so he wouldn’t be overheard, to explain to Kearns why the king was refusing visitors. It was no secret the king had been injured, as news traveled fast at court, but it was best not to spread panic by detailing how severe those injuries were.</p><p>Kearns’ face paled. “Then I need to speak with her highness and Captain Link as soon as possible.”</p><p>With no objections, the guards turned and escorted the lieutenant down the hall. Kearns barely glanced at Dark. Kearns unease when Dark had leaned in close surprised him. The lieutenant had been friendly last week on the journey back to Hyrule. What had changed his opinion of Dark?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>******</b>
</p><p>Link stood at the balcony’s edge, hands still clenched on the stone railing. He hadn’t been able to move for what felt like hours. Barely even saw the vista in front of him.</p><p>The news Lieutenant Kearns had brought him, had sworn was true, spun inside his brain over and over, searching for refute. Link didn’t want to believe it. He couldn’t believe it.<br/>Mere minutes ago, he’d watched Dark leave Hyrule Castle and walk down the road towards Castle Town, alone. Even from this distance, Link had recognized him, seen him nodding to the castle guards as he passed through the gates.</p><p>Dark must have somewhere in Castle Town to visit; if he’d been headed home to Link’s house, he would have warped.</p><p>Doubts skittered across Link’s mind as he wondered where his brother could be going. Clenching his teeth, he squashed them like ants the moment they appeared. He would not doubt his brother. Not without proof.</p><p>“Link?”</p><p>Zelda’s voice drifted out onto the balcony. He turned, knowing his distress was written on his face when she frowned.</p><p>“What’s happened?”</p><p>Link sighed and gestured to the room inside. Once they were both back inside, he closed the balcony doors firmly.</p><p>“Lieutenant Kearns and the others returned this afternoon,” he started. She nodded, waiting for him to continue. “Kearns reported no more stalfos sightings and that the return home was uneventful, save for one thing.”</p><p>When he hesitated, Zelda laid a hand on his arm. “What happened?” she asked again, gazing up at him, silently lending her support.</p><p>Link forced the words out. “They came across another village that had been attacked. But this one…there were no survivors. Kearns was…he could hardly speak. He said there were bodies lying in the streets. Men, women…children.” Link shook his head. “They’d been ripped apart. Slaughtered and left there.”</p><p>Zelda moved her grip to his hand, intertwining their fingers. The vision of Kearns’ stricken expression, the fear in his eyes, stabbed at Link. The lieutenant’s description of the scene had been blunt and to the point; they couldn’t compare to Link’s imaginings. They were torn straight from the worst of his nightmares during the shadowy years of Ganondorf’s reign.</p><p>“Kearns and the others took care of the burials,” Link continued, finding his voice again. “I asked him if he suspected a wolfos attack or something similar…and he told me he and the others all saw the culprit standing in the middle of the road, staring at them, covered in the villagers’ blood. Kearns said he vanished the moment they drew their weapons.”</p><p>Zelda’s eyes widened. “One man did all that?”</p><p>“Kearns said…” Link swallowed, his throat clicking dryly. “He said it was Dark. That the apparition looked just like him.”</p><p>Her jaw loosened in surprise. “Dark!?” she lowered her voice. “How is that possible?”</p><p>“It can’t be,” Link insisted. “It can’t <i>be</i> possible.”</p><p>“Link,” she said softly. “I don’t doubt Kearns saw what he claims he saw, but there may be another explanation.” Her brow furrowed. “Some of Dark’s…past,” she added carefully, “is unknown, perhaps even to him. There could be dark magic that resides in him still.”</p><p>Link dropped her hands, wanting to immediately reject the notion that Dark might have committed the slaughter unknowingly, or under the influence of evil magic. But he couldn’t altogether discount it, either.</p><p>“I’ll send Impa to the village,” Zelda offered. Seeing his distress, she lifted a hand to place it on his cheek. “She knows more about this than I do. She may find something.”<br/>“What about Dark?”</p><p>Zelda opened her mouth, then hesitated. “He’s your brother,” she finally said. “I’ll leave it to you whether to tell him or not for now. Once Impa returns, we can talk more.”</p><p>Link sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. “All these things happening now…they scare me, Zelda,” he admitted. “I should be able to rely on Dark. Now I’m not even sure I should trust him.”</p><p>Zelda pressed her palms to his face, gently brushing aside his own hands. “I will do whatever I can to help Dark,” she promised. “Impa will find something.”</p><p>Link slid his arms around her back, pulling her into a close embrace. He nestled his chin on top of her head. “Do you think the goddesses are expressing their displeasure with me?” he asked. “Since we’re to be married?”</p><p>Zelda snorted softly. “Don’t listen to court gossip,” she advised. “I don’t. The goddesses know I chose the right man to be my husband.” Leaning back, she smiled up at him. “It’s too late to back out now,” she teased, rising on her tiptoes to nuzzle her nose against his.</p><p>Link chuckled. “I wouldn’t dream of backing out.”</p><p>She pressed a kiss to his mouth. “Good. You should go and get some sleep. Come back early tomorrow.”</p><p>Link shook his head. “I won’t leave you unguarded.”</p><p>“Link,” she said gently. “I have plenty of guards. You can’t stay awake constantly. Let someone else take over for a few hours.”</p><p>He squeezed her fingers. “I’ll return soon,” he promised.</p><p>“You always do.” She smiled again, smoothing his hair back from his face.</p><p>After saying his farewells, Link stepped back outside, closing the doors behind him. The sun was rapidly sinking in the west, bathing the plains of Hyrule in a fiery glow. With a few practiced breaths and the familiar electricity of magic, he disappeared from the balcony and reappeared just outside his house.</p><p>Nestled in the hills behind Kakariko’s distinctive windmill, the house was a simple, two-storey whitewashed home. More than big enough for Link. Inside, it was clear that Dark and Silas hadn’t yet returned, so Link took off his boots, lit the fire and made himself a quick dinner.</p><p>Link had never had many possessions, so the space was spare and tidy. On the mantle were some of the only keepsakes he had—pictographs he’d taken in the years following his fight against Ganondorf and the return to the past. </p><p>As soon as he’d been able, he’d sought out Dark, hoping that his brother remembered their adventures together in the other time as he did. Though Dark wasn’t a Sage, he did, and they’d spent a few years reliving the childhood that had been stolen from them both. Link, upon discovering the powers of a pictobox, had carried it with him everywhere, irritating Dark his nonstop requests for pictographs in order to preserve the memory. To keep their time with him.</p><p>Nonetheless, Dark was smiling in most of the pictographs on Link’s shelf—images of them fishing, sparring, exploring Hyrule’s diverse countryside and more. Looking at the younger versions of himself and his brother, Link again rebelled at the idea of Dark being responsible for the massacre. It didn’t make sense. There had to be something else.<br/>Eventually, Link retired to his bedroom, reading on the bed until he heard the door open and Dark and Silas return. Silas’s heavy footfalls retreated to the spare bedroom, but Dark’s came up the stairs. Link rolled to his side and feigned sleep while Dark poked his head in to check on him. When his footsteps descended again, Link leaned up to blow out the candle at his bedside.</p><p>Watching the wisps of smoke curl in the semi-darkness, Link wondered what to tell Dark about this latest attack. Word would spread. There would be funerary rites performed at the Temple of Time in honour of the villagers, as there was no one left to hold it for them.</p><p>He couldn’t tell Dark yet. Not until he knew more. The lie made Link’s stomach sour, but it was necessary.</p><p>Link stayed awake long into the night, unable to rest. When he finally did, his mind was tormented with the imagined screams of the dead and, above it all, mad, taunting laughter, terrifyingly familiar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark woke with a gasp, his body terrifyingly still in the quiet, windowless room.</p><p>His heartbeat thundered in his ears while he waited for the temporary paralysis to pass. Some people woke from recurring nightmares thrashing and flailing to escape the imagery of the dream. Dark always woke up unable to move, his limbs locked, refusing to listen to the commands his brain sent them.</p><p>It was far worse, for in his nightmares—<i>his memories</i>—he was always unable to move, too. Chained to that horrific, black altar or confined in that tiny cell, with gaunt faces pressed against the bars, hands reaching for him…</p><p>Dark bolted up as soon as he could, swiping a shaking hand over his own face. He was covered in cold sweat, and he knew he was paler than normal without looking.</p><p>Taking his breaths slowly, he tried to stay quiet. Next to him, Silas slept on, curled on his side facing away. Dark had tried to insist on sleeping on Link’s couch, as there was no possible way for Silas to fit his six-and-a-half-foot frame onto it. But Silas had waved off Dark’s concern and offered to share the one spare bed.</p><p>Lying back down, Dark turned and watched Silas’s back as it expanded with peaceful breaths. Truthfully, while he worried about waking the other man, he was glad for Silas’s presence beside him. Some nights, the nightmares didn’t even come.</p><p>Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to summon back sleep, forcing aside the mental images the nightmare had brought on. He was tempted to place a hand on Silas’s back, but he didn’t. Sharing a bed was not an invitation to touch him, even if he was awake. Dark sighed and turned his head to look at the ceiling beams.</p><p> </p><p>He must have drifted off eventually, for he woke again when a far off cucco shrieked its morning call down in the valley. Scrubbing his hands over his face, he saw Silas’s side of the bed was empty, so he threw back the covers and padded into the kitchen.</p><p>His friend stood there, cup of coffee in hand, yawning.</p><p>“M’nin,” he mumbled.</p><p>Dark chuckled while he poured himself a cup. “Was that plain Hylian?”</p><p>“Close enough,” his friend defended. Cracking another huge yawn, he asked, “Where are you headed today?”</p><p>Deciphering the question, Dark said, “My search last night didn’t turn up much about the mercenaries who attacked Zelda and her father, so I need to try some new avenues.”</p><p>“What would those be?”</p><p>Dark sighed. He really didn’t want to have to go through with his plan—not because it was dangerous, but because it was annoying.</p><p>“Someone I used to know is heavily involved in the Castle Town thieving ring. I’m somewhat certain he’ll have a lead to follow.”</p><p>Silas lifted his cup. “Sounds like you’ll be walking into the wasps’ nest.”</p><p>“I can handle a few wasps.”</p><p>“Morning!” Link said cheerfully, sauntering into the kitchen.</p><p>“Are you headed to the castle this morning?” Dark asked while Link helped himself to coffee.</p><p>“Right away,” his brother answered. “Coming along?”</p><p>“Yes. I’m hoping to have some information on whoever attacked Zelda and her father by the end of the day,” Dark told him.</p><p>A strange look passed over Link’s face, then vanished. “That’s good. The sooner we can track them down, the better.”</p><p>Dark eyed Link while he finished dosing his coffee, a niggling concern burrowing at the back of his brain.</p><p>“Well, not to be too much of a tourist but Lymira and I were going to visit Lake Hylia today,” Silas cut in.</p><p>Link, distracted, beamed at Silas. “Sounds like fun. The lake is beautiful. I can take you later, if you like.”</p><p>“I’ll drop them off,” Dark offered. “You have places to be. A princess to guard.”</p><p>“Right. Well, come find me later at the castle. Bye, Silas!”</p><p>Link left the kitchen, pursued by Dark. </p><p>“Is everything alright?” he asked in low tones, catching Link. “Did something happen?”</p><p>“Everything’s fine.” Link waved him off. “I’ll see you later.”</p><p>With a quick wave, Link vanished in a flash of green, already on his way to the castle. Dark’s narrowed his eyes. Something was definitely up with his brother, but it could wait. He had a foolish plan to execute, mercenaries to track down, and he had to take Silas and Lymira to Lake Hylia. </p><p>Pushing thoughts of Link to the back of his mind, he joined Silas in the kitchen once more for a proper breakfast.</p><p>
  <b>******</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Lake Hylia’s frozen surface glittered. Clouds of frost floated overtop, rolling with a gentle breeze. All around the lake were the stunning storm-grey cliffs, enclosing the crater lake—a precious gem in a stone palm. Their sheer height made Lymira feel small in comparison. She’d heard the famed Lake Hylia was magnificent in any season, but in winter, she thought, it possessed a stark and severe beauty.</p><p>She and Silas stood on the cold beach, wrapped in parkas, boots and gloves. They’d already walked to the island in the centre via the wooden bridges, and then hiked around the perimeter as far as they were able before the sand slipped under ice. By now, their cheeks and noses were bright red from the cold, their legs starting to numb.</p><p>“I think I could stay here forever,” Lym sighed. “Just taking it all in.”</p><p>Silas stamped his feet, rubbing his hands together. “You can,” he said, grinning wryly. “I prefer all my bits and pieces unfrozen.”</p><p>Lym snorted. “Blood flow will keep the pieces you’re worried about plenty warm for a little longer.”</p><p>“All the same, I’d rather be lounging in the Goron hot springs about now.”</p><p>“You’d definitely freeze before we walked all the way back to Death Mountain,” she snickered.</p><p>Silas grinned again, darting a hand into his pocket. He whipped out a small emerald stone and waved it at her.</p><p>Her eyes widened reached for it. Silas held it out of her reach above his head.</p><p>“Where’d you get that?!” she asked, then added, “I’m not afraid to climb you to get it.”</p><p>He laughed. “Dark gave it to me so we could get back quicker. He said it’s good for one round trip.”</p><p>Lymira glanced at the lake, then back at Silas. She blew out a breath. “Okay, as long as we can come back here again.”</p><p>“Most definitely. Huddle up.”</p><p>Lymira ignored the arm he offered and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, tucking her head against his chest. Silas held up the warp stone, letting the magic within it respond to his wish. It started to glow and vibrate, and he lowered it, a little uncertain. Silas had no magic himself, but Dark assured him magical items would still work. The stone began to shake, as if trying to escape him, and then the green glow exploded, enveloping them both, blinding them.</p><p>A mild zip of electricity shot through Silas’s hand, and the stone went still. The glow subsided, and they were standing in an entirely different place.</p><p>Silas sent up a silent prayer of thanks to the goddesses that it had worked. Then muttered a silent lamentation under his breath when Lymira released him and stepped away.</p><p>The cavern they stood in was huge, lit by natural light thanks to the craggy opening several stories above their heads. The hot spring was deep and cloudy, bubbling slightly as its underwater current prodded it along.</p><p>Lymira knelt at the pool’s edge, flicking her fingers in. “Only our first date and I’m already having to take my clothes off,” she remarked, glancing back at him slyly.</p><p>“It’s our second date,” he protested. “Our first was bombchu bowling. Where you soundly beat me,” he added.</p><p>“Try harder next time,” she said, flashing a wicked grin.</p><p>“Trust me,” he locked eyes with her, waggling his eyebrows. “You haven’t seen my best yet.”</p><p>“Ooooh,” Lym laughed, ducking behind a boulder to shimmy out of her parka and boots. “No peeking,” she warned.</p><p>“I won’t,” he assured. “Damn, that’s hot!”</p><p>“You’re in the water already?” She peered around the rock, stifling a laugh at seeing Silas sitting at the edge of the pool, dipping his legs in.</p><p>“Men are masters of undressing quickly,” he joked, hopping into the spring. The water sloshed around him, but he was so tall that it just reached the small of his back.</p><p>He kept his back to her while she slipped into the spring, letting her chilled skin sizzle in the heat. She took a breath and bent her knees until the water touched her chin, steeling herself against the abrupt temperature change.</p><p>“Brrrr,” she fluttered her lips, shaking her hair back. “How are your bits and pieces feeling?”</p><p>Silas turned, and she nearly caught a mouthful of water when her jaw loosened. His chest was wide and strong, his torso thick and solid. He could probably push boulders with ease with those biceps.</p><p>“Better now,” he said, his perpetual smile in place. He waded around the centre of the pool, splashing his exposed arms and chest, cupping his hands and dousing his cold face.</p><p>Lym pulled her feet up, treading water and letting the lazy current push her along the pool’s perimeter. Her hair floated out around her, the ends straightening while the rest of it coiled from the humidity.</p><p>“So,” she said, floating around him in a slow circle. “Tell me about this midwinter ball.”</p><p>Silas shrugged, leaning back to half-float on his back. His toes peeked out of the water. “I don’t know much about it. In Ordon, we celebrate with giant bonfires and gatherings. We drink mead and bake bread and visit neighbours and pray for spring’s quick return.”</p><p>Lym stared up at the slowly rotating sky above her. She remembered occasions like that from when she was a child. The last gathering of the Eight Clans had been when she was eight years old. The gathering after that would have been her time to prove herself a warrior, her transition to adulthood within the clan.</p><p>“Must be nice,” she murmured.</p><p>“Dark told me there’s an old tradition of arriving at the ball separate from your date, and then having to search for them and try to guess who they are under their mask.”</p><p>Lymira smiled. “Sounds intriguing. You’d be easy to spot, though. I’d find you in seconds, mask or no mask.”</p><p>Silas chuckled. “Yeah. And I wouldn’t dream of letting you come by yourself. I’m too much of a gentleman.”</p><p>“Your traditional side is showing again,” she teased. Her feet bumped his as the current pushed them together and then drew them apart again.</p><p>She heard his answering shrug in the noncommittal grunt he gave her. She craned her neck to see him, but he was looking up at the sky.</p><p>“That’s not a bad thing,” she continued. “That you have traditions and a home and a community. I haven’t had that in a long time.”</p><p>“It is nice,” he agreed, though he didn’t sound certain.</p><p>“I suppose you’ll have to return to your farm in the spring,” Lymira said. And you’ll return to Talus, she thought, pretending not to feel the little jab at her heart.</p><p>“I think so,” he mused.</p><p>She sat up, planting her feet on the smoothed rock bottom. “You think so?”</p><p>Silas shrugged again, displacing the water. “It’s strange, but in the last few weeks, I’ve liked being here. I almost wish I didn’t have to go back.”</p><p>“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” she pointed out.</p><p>He sighed and rolled back to his feet. He leaned against one of the rocks protruding from the pool. “My dad put everything into that farm. I promised him I would take care of it. I promised myself I would get it back when I lost it. I haven’t kept that promise yet.”</p><p>Lymira frowned. “I’m not trying to be insulting here—oh, stop it!” She splashed him when he laughed. “I know I have a gift for offending people, but I’m being serious. I’m sure your dad would understand if you decided that keeping the farm wasn’t your dream, even if it was his wish for you, right?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Silas conceded. “But we don’t always get to choose our own path.”</p><p>Lymira didn’t have an answer for that, as she didn’t want to yell at him or take out her own frustrations. She knew the truth of his words all too well.</p><p>Wading over, she laid back on the rock next to him. “What would you do if you weren’t working on the farm?”</p><p>Silas glanced at her, then shrugged. “Don’t know.”</p><p>“Bullshit,” she snorted. “You just don’t want to say.”</p><p>“I’ve always liked building things with my own two hands, so a builder, I guess. Or a musician, maybe. I can play the drums and Dark’s been teaching me the guitar.”</p><p>“That sounds nice.” She prodded a little more. “What have you always wanted to be? Even if it seemed impossible?”</p><p>Silas grinned. “You first.”</p><p>“A dragon,” she answered, without question.</p><p>He barked out a laugh. “Talk about impossible dreams.”</p><p>Lym shrugged. “It was the first thing I remember wanting to be. Able to soar through the skies, nothing stopping you, nothing stronger than you. To be completely free. And breathing fire always sounded like fun.” She winked.</p><p>"Congratulations on achieving that dream," he said, to Lymira's raucous laughter. "I've definitely seen you breathe fire." He squinted at her. "Not sure I've seen you fly, yet."</p><p>As her amusement subsided, he added, "When I was a kid, I used to want to be a sculptor. I would make things out of mud or clay or wood; whatever I could find. Once I even made a sculpture out of manure."</p><p>Lym wrinkled her nose. “Really?”</p><p>“My mother was not pleased,” he chuckled.</p><p>She laughed. “I’ll bet.” She sifted her hands through the water until she found one of his—large, rough and strong. Raising it up, she feigned an inspection. “A sculptor’s hands if I’ve ever seen them,” she announced.</p><p>Silas’s laugh rumbled through his chest. “Maybe someday. And you may not have the appearance of one, but I can say you’ve the heart and soul of a dragon, too.”<br/>
Lymira smiled and tilted her head up, gazing at the darkening sky high above. She imagined how it would feel to bend her knees, to push off from the cavern floor and allow the hot, humid air to carry her upwards, her wings outstretched, flexing and reaching for that open sky. Then the cooler breeze, waiting on the other side to grab hold and launch her higher.</p><p>“Maybe someday,” she agreed.</p><p>
  <b>******</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Castle Town’s east side was exactly as Dark remembered: a rundown relic of Hyrule’s distant past.</p><p>At some point, it had been a fortress, built to withstand the trials and conflicts of the time. The East Wall still bore the scars in its stone where it hadn’t crumbled to rubble. People built their homes and livelihoods in whatever building they could—former stables, armories, barracks, kitchens.</p><p>The streets here had been remade by years of stubborn use, and they spread like a spider’s web, bearing just as many holes. Just as many places for spiders to hide.</p><p>Though Dark had once called East Wall home, he felt displaced now. Most of the residents, while poorer, were hard-working and pleasant people. It was the criminal minority that gave East Wall its reputation. And it was the criminal element he was here to see.</p><p>He wore a long navy cloak, the hood raised to cover his face, and his well-worn boots, so he fit right in with the others here in appearance. The ones who watched with suspicion were obvious, tracking him with their eyes until he was out of sight.</p><p>It didn’t take long to find the hub he was looking for. A tavern at the intersection of five unnamed roads was the liveliest place he’d seen so far, rowdy voices spilling out onto the street.</p><p>Inside, it was clear the tavern hadn’t been kept up. Ceiling beams sagged like a bad back, beer covered the mildewed floor, and mismatched tables and chairs were left in disarray.<br/>
Sitting on a stage of crates was a finely carved wooden chair, with faded padding on the armrests, back and seat. A sandy-haired man sat upon it, his eyes roving the crowd of revelers standing below him, toasting their mugs.</p><p>Dark grimaced, remembering when the young man had been a boy at the orphanage with him. Treyan hadn’t changed, it seemed.</p><p>“I don’t believe it!” the man crowed. He stood from his throne and thrust his goblet in Dark’s direction. “A son of the East Wall returns at long last! I thought you were dead!”</p><p>He cackled uproariously. Ignoring the curious looks and murmurs, he waded through the crowd of Treyan’s thugs to stand in front of the ridiculous throne. The chair had probably been stolen long ago from one of Hyrule’s ruins.</p><p>“Treyan. Nice to see you,” Dark lied.</p><p>The self-proclaimed king of East Wall lowered his goblet. A twisted grin formed on his lips. “Dark, I honestly never thought I’d see you again. Not that I wanted to,” he added with a snicker.</p><p>“Believe me,” Dark told him. “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t a necessity.”</p><p>Treyan scoffed and handed off his goblet to a mustached man at his side. “Don’t tell me you want your old job back? I’d be happy to give you a spot in my organization.” Treyan sniggered again, clearly taking Dark’s appearance as some kind of joke. </p><p>“Where’s Sakon?” Dark asked.</p><p>The other mans’ face shuttered. Touchy subject? Dark thought.</p><p>“That bastard took off with the score of our last big job together,” Treyan answered. “Haven’t seen him in years. And good riddance!” he called, to answering cheers from the crowd.</p><p>“That’s too bad,” Dark said, thinking Sakon would have been easier to deal with than the hot-headed idiot. As a boy, Dark had been a pickpocket for Sakon, buying into the thief’s promises of freedom and riches, like many of the orphans running around Castle Town at the time. “I need some questions answered.”</p><p>Treyan turned back to him, raising a brow. “Oh? So ask them. As a gesture of goodwill, I may answer.”</p><p>Dark resisted rolling his eyes. <i>How magnanimous of you.</i></p><p>“The attack on the king at Zora’s River,” he said, watching Treyan’s expression. There was no way he hadn’t heard of the incident. “It was a contract. I need to know who took it.”<br/>
Treyan scoffed again. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Don’t lie,” Dark seethed.</p><p>Treyan’s eyes bulged. He couldn’t stand to look weak in front of his supporters. “I’ve no idea,” he hissed, stalking forward and getting into Dark’s face. As he was a couple inches shorter it didn’t have the effect he desired. “I suggest you leave the way you came in. We don’t really like <i>shaika</i> here.” He drew back and spit on Dark’s boots.</p><p>Ignoring the insult—it was hardly the worst thing Treyan had ever called him—Dark hooked his soiled boot behind Treyan’s knee and yanked. Yelping, he hopped on one foot for a moment while Dark wiped his boot on Treyan’s trousers and released him.</p><p>“As I said,” Dark repeated, hardening his gaze. “I need to know who took the job.”</p><p>Hopping back onto his little stage, Treyan glared back. “I told you once to leave. You lost your chance.” Flicking his chin at the men gathered around Dark, he settled back into his chair, preparing for a show.</p><p>The crowd dispersed, the regular patrons melting into the background to watch from a safe distance. A half dozen of Treyan’s men stepped forward, cracking their knuckles and sneering menacingly. They spread out, circling Dark like a pack of bokoblins around helpless prey. Slowly, Dark removed his cloak and draped it over a chair.</p><p>Gifted with Shadow, Dark knew he could use his abilities to tap into that world—the veil between the Light and Dark. He’d come to think of it as a mirror plane, a place that simply reflected everything back at him. In it, the men circling him would appear as shadows, indistinct forms. Right until the moment they decided on a course of action, then their next steps would be plain to Dark’s eyes only, telling him before they even moved what would happen. </p><p>A useful trick. But an unfair advantage in this case.</p><p>Dark stood still, fixed Treyan with a level stare and said three words: “Are you sure?”</p><p>Treyan laughed, then smirked. He flapped his hand, telling them to get on with it.</p><p>The first thug flew at him like a cannonball. Dark ducked, snapping out a kick that caught the man in the stomach, sending him flying. Spinning around, Dark dodged a fist aimed for his face and countered with a series of strikes, ending with a hit to the next man’s jaw.</p><p>Brawny arms wrapped around him in a bear hug. Dark twisted, fighting to break the hold, even as the asshole tightened his grip until Dark’s ribs creaked in protest. A flash of Lymira’s spectacle at the army training grounds popped into his head. With a grin, he threw his head forward, using his weight and forcing his opponent to readjust his hold. Dark yanked free, throwing the bigger man off balance and sprawling him on the floor. Taking advantage of the man’s prone position, Dark aimed a boot and kicked. Lights out.</p><p>A pair of fists caught him in the face and shoulder before he could turn. Dark whirled and tipped, landing with a grunt on one of the bar tables. His ribs screamed at the impact as he slumped off onto the floor. His attackers gave chase, so Dark grabbed a chair and smashed it over the head of the first. Splinters of wood flew everywhere as the ill-made chair was destroyed. Picking up one of the severed ends, Dark swung it like a hammer, conking him on the head again for good measure.</p><p>He could hear Treyan roaring somewhere in the background, which gave him immense satisfaction. The few remaining thugs circled him, approaching more warily now seeing how many of their number were down for the count.</p><p>Dark tossed aside the chair remains and wiped a hand across his face. His nose was bleeding, and his shirt was spattered with flecks of blood. A goon wielding a knife ran forward, swinging wildly. Dark seized his wrist, holding the weapon away from himself, and proceeded to pummel his fist into the other guy’s side. After a last, forceful punch to the kidney, the bastard dropped like a stone, sallow-faced and wheezing.</p><p>Dark kicked aside the knife, dodging another swinging haymaker and retaliating with blows of his own. This one at least knew how to fight. He grappled Dark, exchanging punches and vying for the upper hand. They bumped into tables, knocking half-empty mugs of beer to the ground. Dark finally managed to swing the man into a table corner. He grunted in pain, instinctively withdrawing a fraction, and Dark saw his chance. He twisted his wrist behind his back, wrenching it high enough that the man cried out, then propelled him across the room and through the glass-paned window headfirst.</p><p>When he tumbled out in a hail of broken glass, Dark turned to look at Treyan, standing frozen and slack-jawed.</p><p>Panting hard from adrenaline, Dark walked back over to Treyan. His ribs ached with each breath, but he wouldn’t give Treyan the satisfaction of seeing him clutching his sides.</p><p>“Enough?” he asked.</p><p>Treyan stammered, then he bolted. Growling in annoyance, Dark ran after him, catching him at the door and grabbing a handful of the back of his shirt. Yanking him backwards, he threw Treyan down on top of a table, pinning him with one arm across his throat.</p><p>“Talk,” Dark growled, leaning close and pressing his weight down.</p><p>“It was Lewyn, okay!?” Treyan spat, his pupils wide with fear and anger. “He’s a mercenary. Him and his band of merry men took the job.”</p><p>“Lewyn,” Dark repeated. He’d never heard of him. “Where does he hang out?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t know!” Treyan hissed when Dark pushed harder on his windpipe. “I haven’t seen him around. He’s gone! I don’t know where!”</p><p>Dark frowned. “He takes a contract to kill the king and kidnap the princess, he doesn’t succeed, and now he’s gone? Just like that?”</p><p>“That’s all I know,” Treyan insisted, struggling against Dark’s grip.</p><p>“Right.” Dark released him, letting him up off the table. Treyan coughed, massaging his throat. He shot Dark a glare that called him every filthy name in the book. “You’ve been marginally helpful,” he told him, retrieving his cloak from the chair. “If you hear anything else…on second thought, don’t tell me if you hear anything else. I’d rather not come down here again.”</p><p>Dark turned for the door, sweeping aside a pile of broken glass with the side of his boot. The pub door slammed behind him, blocking out Treyan’s sneering face.</p><p>With a sigh, Dark pressed a hand to his bleeding nose. Treyan had given him a name at least. He doubted anything would come of it. He could find out more about this Lewyn character, but his gut was telling him it was a dead end. Someone had hired Lewyn and his gang for the job—finding them was the priority. Unfortunately, it would be tricky to do.<br/>
He considered seeking out Lewyn’s band, but that itself would be a hell of a task, and he didn’t feel up to another bout tonight. The fact that the merc had disappeared immediately after the failed job didn’t sit well with Dark. Perhaps whoever had ordered the attack was simply displeased, but that seemed unnecessarily drastic.</p><p>The walk back to the castle was long, yet it gave him time to think. He covered the sight of the blood with his cloak, waving off the guards when they noticed his bloodied and bruised appearance. </p><p>Once inside, another guard escorted him to Link’s office in the northern section. It was empty, so Dark made himself comfortable at the fire and put his feet up on a stool. Minutes later, his brother strolled in.</p><p>“Dark, you’re back already?” Link took in his bloody face with shock.</p><p>“Sorry to bother you, I know you’re on guard duty,” Dark said, standing up.</p><p>“What happened to you?”</p><p>“Information gathering,” he said, shifting his cloak off his shoulders. Seeing the blood covering him, Link’s face whitened. “Something wrong?”</p><p>Link swallowed and gestured vaguely at his bloody clothes. “Did you…?”</p><p>“I haven’t been on a murder spree,” Dark said, arching a brow. He’d meant it as a joke, but Link’s strange reaction worsened. He actually looked worried. “Link,” he said. “There was some resistance to answering my questions. That’s all.”</p><p>Link’s gaze snapped to his, and he seemed to regain his focus. “You found something?”</p><p>“I have the name of the mercenary who took the contract on the king and his daughter. A guy named Lewyn. I haven’t heard of him, but apparently he’s gone missing.”</p><p>“Lewyn…” Link repeated, furrowing his brow. “It doesn’t sound familiar. I’ll ask the Castle Town guard captain, he may know more. I’ll ask Impa as well when she gets back.”</p><p>“Gets back?”</p><p>A brief flicker of apprehension shone in Link’s eyes before he shook his head dismissively. Dark frowned.</p><p>“She was investigating the attack. She’ll be back soon.”</p><p>“Alright.” Eyeing his brother closely, he asked, “Everything’s fine with you?”</p><p>“Yes.” Link avoided his gaze. “I need to get back to Zelda. Thank you for the information.” He glanced in Dark’s direction, meeting his eyes briefly. “Thanks.”</p><p>With that, he opened the door and left again. Balling up his bloodied cloak, Dark tucked it under his arm and walked out after him.</p><p>After being escorted back outside the castle grounds, Dark warped back to Link’s house, pulling off his ruined shirt and tossing it with the cloak into the washing basket. Donning fresh clothes after a quick show, he stepped out of the bathroom to see Silas and Lymira in front of the fireplace, in the middle of laughing at some shared joke.</p><p>For the second time in as many days, he felt he stood just outside the pair’s circle of happiness. As if joy and laughter created a physical barrier Dark was no longer able to cross. In his heart, he truly wished Silas happiness. Yet he also experienced the pang of regret, knowing his friend would someday fall in love, start a family, and everything would be different. Dark didn’t hope to one day have those things for himself again.</p><p>Annoyed at his own depressing thoughts, he firmly shook them away.</p><p>Silas caught sight of him first. “Dark, you’re back!”</p><p>His gaze swept over their damp hair and their snow boots, drying in front of the hearth. “Don’t tell me you jumped in the frozen lake?”</p><p>Lymira snorted. “No. We needed a warmup, so we went to the hot springs.”</p><p>The corner of his mouth tickled with the urge to smile, but he ignored the impulse—and Lym’s suggestive wording.</p><p>“Anyone hungry?” he asked, distracting himself.</p><p>“Yes, please.” Silas turned to Lymira. “Dark doesn’t look it, but his cooking will make you think you’ve died and entered the Realm of the gods.” He groaned in pleasure, his eyes glazing over as if fond memory.</p><p>“He’s exaggerating,” Dark replied when Lym shot him a questioning eyebrow.</p><p>“Am not,” Silas argued.</p><p>“We’ll have to see how good you are, won’t we?” Lym said, grinning that bewitching, cat-like smile.</p><p>She and Silas laughed, and for a second, Dark imagined the circle moved a little bit in his direction. A quicksilver smile flashed across his face. Relenting, Dark side-stepped into the kitchen, the other two on eager on his heels.</p><p>“As the lady insists…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Hyrule Castle Library</i>
</p><p>A hefty volume bound in red leather grabbed her interest from the shelf. Sliding it off, Lymira admired the detailed engravings on the front and the title: <i>A Thorough Understanding of the Elements</i>. Not exactly what she’d been looking for.</p><p>Lym flipped open the book, scrolling through detailed descriptions of each element and the personality traits associated with them.</p><p>Elene crinkled her nose. “I find elementology as useful a science as astrology when it comes to predicting people,” she remarked. “Individuals are more complex than can be divined by six rigid elements.”</p><p>“I have to agree,” Lym said, arching a brow at the entry on the Fire element. It was a bit stereotypical. Surely not all those who possessed Fire were hotheaded, stubborn and passionate people. “There seems to be some favouritism with certain elements going on, too.”</p><p>Elena nodded absently, engrossed in a book of her own. Together, the pair of them must have scoured the entire contents of Hyrule Castle’s library, and Lymira still found almost nothing on the people of the Talus mountains and the Eight Clans. Had their history been so thoroughly forgotten?</p><p>It was disheartening to say the least, but she held more than her fair share of stubbornness. She wouldn’t give up yet. </p><p>“I should check the library in Kakariko,” Lymira said. “It’s smaller, but maybe there are some volumes this place is missing.”</p><p>“I imagine so. Kakariko was founded by the Sheikah, and they are known as ‘the people of secrets’. It would not surprise me if that modest library contained hidden knowledge.”</p><p>Lymira considered Elena’s words. The mysterious Sheikah people, widely believed to be nearly extinct, had fascinated her even as a child. Their stories were spread far and wide. <br/>Rumours about them even more so. At the Hylian court, it was a topic of gossip as to whether Link, the future prince, had any Sheikah blood running in his veins. He was the typical-looking Hylian, but his brother, Dark, was decidedly not.</p><p>“Do Dark and Link have any Sheikah ancestry?” she asked Elena, out of curiosity. Maybe the brothers could offer her a clue of where to look for forgotten secrets.</p><p>“Dark and Link’s father was probably either half-Sheikah or full Sheikah,” Elena mused, scanning another shelf. “My father says Link is the exact image of a noblewoman he once knew, so it can’t be her side.”</p><p>“Is the Sheikah side why he has red eyes?” she asked, thinking of Impa, the only known remaining Sheikah, and her deep crimson irises.</p><p>“No, it’s because of the curse.”</p><p>Elena delivered the information so matter-of-factly, Lym almost dropped the book she held.</p><p>“The curse?”</p><p>“It’s what people say,” Elena continued. “And curses, I’ve read, often have permanent physical marks, such as a changed appearance.”</p><p>Lym snapped her book shut. “What curse?” she demanded. “Who cursed him?”</p><p>“I’m not certain of who, or why.” Elena frowned. “Or when, precisely. He told me it happened long ago, and that a sorcerer wielded dark magic against him, trying to turn him into a shadow being.”</p><p>Lymira internally reeled. “A shadow being?” she repeated. “That’s possible?”</p><p>“Theoretically, yes,” the scholar mused, still in that appallingly calm tone. “But I imagine it would take astronomical amounts of power, not to mention extended torture in order to weaken the victim and…”</p><p>Lymira stopped listening. She could barely wrap her head around someone cursing a child, as Dark must have been if it happened years ago, and attempting to turn them into a soulless shadow creature.</p><p>She had witnessed the power of shadow beings before—their mindless, relentless hunger. They existed only to do their master’s bidding. Even now, the memories of that night caused her to flinch.</p><p>“People say idiotic things about him.” Elena rolled her eyes. “Clearly he still has a soul, though the entire concept of a soul, scientifically speaking—”</p><p>“Elena,” Lym cut her off. “People at court <i>talk</i> about his curse? To his face?”</p><p>“People at court talk behind others’ backs constantly,” she sighed. “It’s rather tiresome. When Dark still lived here, he didn’t seem affected by it. Though now that he’s back, the whispers have started again.” Elena grabbed a couple of tomes from a higher shelf.</p><p>Lymira shoved the book she still held back on its shelf. “I can’t believe it.”</p><p>“Some use these stories about Dark as an excuse for why Link shouldn’t become a part of the Royal Family,” Elena told her. “It’s all nonsense, but some purists still believe it. The Sheikah are still somewhat feared. And dark magic is an abomination.” She shook her head, causing her dark hair to swing. “This is why I turn to science for my convictions.”</p><p>Lymira snatched her boots off the floor where she’d earlier kicked them off, pulling them back on her feet. With a quick goodbye and thank you, she raced out of the library back to her room to grab her cloak. Minutes later, she’d tracked down Dagan and requested a warp back to Kakariko’s gates.</p><p>Striding with purpose down the main street, she located the weathered green sign hanging outside the modest library building. Her hand was reaching for the door when she picked up the snatches of a conversation, coming from the shadows in the nearby alley.</p><p>Lymira halted at the word. Dragon. That’s what the man had said.</p><p>Peering over her shoulder, she sidled along the building and hid out of sight.</p><p>“I’ll be back well after nightfall,” the man was murmuring to his companion. “The den is on the mountain’s north face.”</p><p>“It will be quite a climb,” a second man agreed.</p><p>“I’ll take the shortcut,” the first man said. “I’ll bring down whatever I can carry. We can return for the rest tomorrow morning.”</p><p>The two exchanged goodbyes, and footsteps grew louder. Lymira whipped away from the wall, crossing the street so she could observe the man discreetly. Bearded, brown hair, thickly built; she catalogued his appearance and apparel. He wore a heavy coat and gloves, with a thick scarf around his neck to protect his face. On his back he carried a rucksack that jingled with the tell-tale sound of metal tools inside.</p><p>He intended to climb Death Mountain. Searching for a dragon’s den. There was nothing concrete to suggest the man was a dragon poacher, but Lymira knew the type. Her instincts were screaming at her.</p><p>It was late in the day, but Lymira made her decision. As the dragon hunter veered from the alley and ascended a staircase to another street, Lymira followed.</p><p>
  <b>******</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Death Mountain Trail</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Kakariko was blocks of red, brown and blue, fitted together like puzzle pieces in the valley. The ground was a moth-eaten quilt of half-melted snow patches from this distance.<br/>Dark stretched, exhaling a cloud of icy air. The adrenaline from his hike kept his blood pumping, but the chill was starting to invade his fingers. He was far enough from the summit he knew there were still pockets hidden in the rock, natural vents where volcanic air escaped. Or he could trek back to Goron City.</p><p>Choosing the latter, he started the descent the way he’d come, taking care on the steeper trail. When he scanned the snow-covered rocks ahead, watching for any dangers, he noticed movement next to a boulder in a chasm below.</p><p>Dark crouched and crept to the edge so he could look down from above. A split in the mountain had created a dead-end canyon, just wide enough for two carriages side by side. In summer, the area would attract little interest, but in the winter, it was well cloaked. A man hid in the rocks, camouflaged with a pure white blanket. He shifted, watching something out of Dark’s eyesight, and revealed the sharp edge of an axe clipped to his belt. In his hand he held a short, armour-piercing spear.</p><p>Dark pulled back from the edge. Dragon hunter. He was sure of it.</p><p>Standing, Dark navigated his way down the trail as quickly as he could, and over to the area he’d spotted the hunter. But the man had vanished. Dark scanned the boulders, knowing there must be a hidden cave entrance somewhere the hunter had tracked a dragon to.</p><p>His ears pricked, hearing someone approaching. Ducking behind the same rock that had concealed the hunter, Dark waited for whoever was coming into the canyon to show themselves. He was weaponless, so if it was another dragon hunter, he’d need to use magic. Hunters wouldn’t hesitate to protect their loot. Dark willed his magic to ready, feeling a familiar shiver racing up his arms.</p><p>Pebbles clattered as someone climbed into the dead-end corner where Dark was. They scouted the area, supposedly looking for the hidden cave as well. They must have found it, for their footsteps began to recede.</p><p>Springing from his hiding spot, Dark realized it wasn’t a cave entrance at all, but one of the natural air vents—a perfect spot for a hibernating dragon to crawl inside the belly of the volcano.</p><p>Following the tunnel, carved by passing dragons or naturally, he couldn’t tell, Dark kept on the tail of the second hunter, no more than a vague shape in the darkness at this point.<br/>The temperature rose steadily, burning his numbed hands. He shivered violently at the rapid temperature change and rubbed his hands together. Eventually, he had to light a flame in the palm of his hand to see properly. Up ahead, shouting voices carried back down the vent. Dark picked up his pace, thinking they had woken a sleeping dragon and were facing the consequences. He faltered, thinking the creature might choose flight over fight and come barreling down the passage towards him. If it did, he could warp, but it would be a close thing.</p><p>The voices grew louder as Dark approached. Orange light brightened the caverns ahead, revealing two silhouettes arguing. Beyond them was a magma pool, filling the huge cavern. Curled up on a slab of rock not ten feet from the bickering hunters was a full-grown dragon, her wings closed protectively over her head.</p><p>Dark looked from the deep blue scaled dragon to the snarking pair, and his jaw dropped in surprise.</p><p>The dragon hunter was recognizable from his camouflaging cloak. The other person in the cave was Lymira.</p><p>“How dare you!?” she was hissing in the hunter’s face, a gleaming dagger pressed to the man’s throat. “I would string you up by your balls if I suspected you had any!”</p><p>“She was dead when I got here!” the man protested with a grunt. “May as well strip her for the parts.”</p><p>The rage in Lymira’s eyes was incandescent. The blade edged closer to the man’s jugular. </p><p>“Lymira,” Dark said, his voice echoing loudly in the cave.</p><p>She spun around, singing him with sparks of fury in her gaze. “Dark?” she gaped, confused and surprised at his sudden appearance. “What the--?”</p><p>The hunter took advantage of her distraction and wrestled an arm around her throat, yanking her knife-wielding hand back.</p><p>“I don’t know who the fuck you two are,” he growled at Dark. “But I’ll gut you both if you don’t leave. Right. Now.”</p><p>Lymira spat curses at him. With fluid movements, she lifted her knees to her chest, coiling her body into a tight ball. Her legs flashed out and downwards as she curled forward, dragging her unwitting attacker onto her back. Lymira’s free hand snatched at the man’s hair with a merciless grip, pulling him down with her and then over her shoulder. The man slammed into the ground with a wheeze.</p><p>Momentarily stunned, Dark stared at Lymira as she panted from the effort, gingerly touching her abused throat. When the man tried to move, Dark sprang into action. He pinned the man to the hard earth, using a bit of magic to ensure he stayed there.</p><p>“The…hell…” Lymira gasped, “Are…you doing?”</p><p>Dark shrugged. “I spotted him on the mountain and followed him. I thought you were another hunter.”</p><p>“No.” Lymira shook her head. “What are you doing on the mountain?”</p><p>“Hiking.”</p><p>She looked at him incredulously. “You came to…save the dragon?”</p><p>Dark glanced at the dragon’s form, still as stone. The hunter had spoken the truth—the dragon must have died recently. He stiffened, seeing a handful of what he’d first thought to be rocks gathered at the dragon’s side. Dragon eggs.</p><p>Furious, he seized the hunter by the collar and yanked him up until they were nose to nose. “You were going to steal her eggs?” Dark growled. “Sell them?”</p><p>“D’you how many rupees fresh dragon eggs go for?” the man wheezed. “Coulda made a fortune.”</p><p>Dark dropped the man in disgust.</p><p>“Bastard,” Lymira muttered, kicking the captive hunter in the side.</p><p>“You followed him?” Dark asked her. “From where?”</p><p>Lymira glanced at him. “Kakariko. I heard him and his buddies talking about a dragon sighting on Death Mountain and how they were going to track her down.” Her lips curled. “I thought dragon hunting was illegal in Hyrule?”</p><p>“It is.” Dark walked over to the clutch of eggs and knelt, running a hand carefully over the smooth surface of each one. “They’re all gone,” he reported, frowning. His fingers glided over the last egg, tucked close to its mother’s chest. “Wait.”</p><p>Faint warmth radiated from the shell. A tiny life, struggling to hold on.</p><p>“This one might make it,” he told Lymira, who’d come to stoop beside him. At his proclamation, her face lit up with hope.</p><p>“Really? Let me grab something to keep it warm.”</p><p>With a less than gentle tug, she snatched the hunter’s cloak and laid it over the last living egg, wrapping it snugly. Hefting it in her arms, she tried to stand up and was nearly thrown off balance.</p><p>“Heavier than it looks,” she chuckled when Dark kept her from falling over.</p><p>“Hang on.” Dark picked up her discarded dagger, returning to the mother dragon’s side. Carefully, he slid the blade under the thick scales of her neck, prying one loose to expose the skin beneath.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Lymira asked in an uneasy stage whisper.</p><p>“A bit of the mother’s blood will help him survive. Dragon’s blood is ten times as powerful as blue potion when it comes to healing,” he explained, digging the point of the dagger into the dragon’s throat. Dark, thick welled on the edge of the knife. With the bloodied tip, Dark pierced a small hole in the egg’s tough shell, wiping the precious little blood across the opening. “It’ll have to be enough.”</p><p>“How do you know so much about dragons?” she asked, fascinated. Their gazes met, and Dark’s attention snagged on the little smile curving her mouth.</p><p>“Long story,” he answered. “Let’s get this guy somewhere safe. I can take us back to Link’s house.”</p><p>“What about him?” she jerked her chin in the direction of the bound hunter.</p><p>“My magic will hold him for a while,” he said. “I’ll send someone to grab him. Gorons tend to frown on anyone angering the dragons.”</p><p>Lymira nodded, hugging the egg to her chest. “He’s still cold,” she murmured, clinging tighter to try and share her body heat.</p><p>“Shall we?” he asked. He extended an arm towards her. “Grab on. Warping will be faster.”</p><p>“If you say so.”<br/>She wrapped a hand around his forearm and nodded. Focusing his will, he enveloped her and the egg with his energy, coating her with his aura. He pictured the small white house with black trim, nestled in the hills.</p><p>In a blink, they were gone.</p><p>
  <b>******</b>
</p><p>Link’s house was a narrow two-storey with white-painted wood slats and a black roof. It huddled in the shadow of the ridge as if scared of Death Mountain, looming in the west. Near the front door someone had carved out a gravel switchback path, descending back into the valley.</p><p>Unlocking the door, Dark held it open and ushered her into the hall, where she could kick off her boots and long coat and hat. Scooping up the egg again, she carried it into the living area to the right, taking in the large, empty fireplace.</p><p>Light bloomed in the space as the sconces on the wall glowed to life and Lymira blinked. Peeking into one of the sconces, she was surprised to see a chunk of crystallized sunstone.</p><p>“Where did you find so many crystals?” she asked, crossing to the fireplace and carefully placing the egg on the floor. There was a stack of firewood and flint in a basket at the ready, so she grabbed both to build a fire.</p><p>“They’re quite common in the Lost Woods, or so Link tells me,” Dark replied, busy lighting lamps around the room for additional light.</p><p>“He must be quite a tracker,” she remarked. Dark chuckled, and she glanced back at him.</p><p>His usual serious expression had returned, but the momentary crack left her perplexed. Seeing him today in the dragon’s cavern had been a shock, especially after the last week of distance from him. Most days Lymira had surmised that Dark suffered from an incurable case of stick-up-the-ass, but then she’d get a small glimpse behind the mask of serious impenetrability.</p><p>He knelt beside her to check on the egg, brushing a fingertip over the hole he’d made for the mother’s blood. A tattoo she hadn’t noticed before encircled his left wrist, the design Sheikah in origin. </p><p>Lymira’s gaze skipped to the bunched fabric of his shirtsleeve at his elbow. He still wore the form-fitting shirt and trousers from his trek up Death Mountain to keep him warm even in the frigid temperature. It fit his body snugly, emphasizing the width of his shoulders and the curve of his arm. She reached out to tap one of the symbols inside his wrist with a fingertip.</p><p>“What does this mean?”</p><p>“Protection runes.”</p><p>“Protection from what?”</p><p>“Me.”</p><p>Lymira frowned. He focused on the egg, not meeting her curious gaze. Her fingers continued to trace the intriguing symbols. She remembered what Elena had told her about the whispers around court. Did he mean protection from the curse?</p><p>“Do you want me to light it?” he asked.</p><p>Lymira shook herself. She glanced to the flint held loosely in her other hand. “No, I—” she paused, narrowing her eyes when she caught the ghost of a smirk on his lips. “I can do it,” she continued firmly.</p><p>With a sharp clack, she struck the flint and leaned close to coax the flame into a fire. Dark was hefting the egg in his hands, cradling it near his chest. Heat emanated from him, separate from the growing blaze, and Lymira realized he was using magic to warm his hands. She half expected them to glow, too.</p><p>“I need to tell the Goron chief about the hunter,” he said abruptly, passing her the warmed egg. He grimaced. “And I need to shower.”</p><p>“I’ll look after the egg,” she told him, placing it gingerly in the nest of wood and flames. “I’ll be fine on my own.”</p><p>With a last long look at her, Dark nodded, and then vanished. The sizzle of magic in the air was the only clue that he’d been there at all a moment before. Lymira shook her head in disbelief. Learning to warp would be a great asset to add to her already considerable skill.</p><p>Magic was a rare gift, but it was woven into Hylian society—an incandescent thread among the many colours and textures. It was something to be treasured, not feared, as some did. It added to the beauty of the picture.</p><p>Lymira sat back and watched the fire’s reflection dance in the burnished copper surface of the egg. The people of the Talus clans held a special connection to dragons. Before they’d been wiped out of the region, dragons had been wise mentors and elders, creatures of incredible intelligence and might. And, like Lymira’s people, they’d been slaughtered out of hatred. Out of fear.</p><p>Dark’s desire to help her save this dragon showed her he understood. She’d seen how some of Hyrule’s courtiers treated him. Like something to be feared.</p><p>Like her, Dark knew what it was to have people turn their face away, to whisper in corners and watch from afar. He had magic. His blood wasn’t pure. He was cursed…</p><p>Checking that the egg was safe and warming up, Lymira stood and paced around the room. Link’s tastes were pretty spartan. The furniture was all wooden, comfortable, and decorated in deep greens and soft browns. On the mantel there was a pictograph of Link and Dark in their early teens, side by side as they fished off a dock.<br/>After peeking in the tidy kitchen and small bathroom, Lymira wandered back into the hall, opening the door of the guest bedroom. The sun crystals in a bowl on the bedside stand lit up at her presence, illuminating a sparse bedroom. On the table was a bookmarked novel. Stowed underneath was a rucksack and a chest. When she bent to read the novel’s title, a spark of blue caught her eye.</p><p>A paper was caught under the pillow, a splash of bright blue on the corner. Curiosity besting her, Lymira pulled it free. With the paper came a stack of others, clamped in a folder. Opening it, she realized what it was: a sketchbook.</p><p>Flipping through pages of scenery, weapon designs and a few other rough etchings, she pulled out the blue-painted corner. Her eyes widened.</p><p>It was a drawing of her. She looked right at the viewer, her lips curled the slightest bit. Half of her face was lit, with her dark eye shining like a gemstone, the striations in her iris so lifelike. The rest of her was in shadow, the pale blue eye piercing through the darkness, staring in open challenge. The blue colour stained the top corner of the page, as if painting over the darkness.</p><p>Lymira, transfixed by the drawing, jumped with a start at a muted thump from the other room. Shoving the art back into its folder and under the pillow, she scurried into the other room just as the bathroom door opened and Dark walked out, toweling his hair dry.</p><p>He stopped in his tracks, and she managed a neutral smile, trying for innocence. He walked across the room, keeping the towel he’d used to dry his hair in front of his upper body, covering everything but his arms and back. As he passed on his way to his room, she spotted two more designs in swirling black ink. One where his bicep met his shoulder, and the other at the base of his neck, stretching across his back.</p><p>“I was wondering if you had any more,” she quipped as he rounded the corner into the hall.</p><p>She thought she heard another chuckle in response, and grinned. Dark was a bit of a mystery to her, but one she was enjoying unveiling. And her suspicions that they the two of them were more alike than it seemed were being confirmed.</p><p>When he returned fully dressed, she patted the space next to her at the fire. He held up a finger and darted into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with two steaming cups of apple cider.</p><p>“Mm, much better,” she approved, taking a sip.</p><p>They settled into some cushions propped against the table and watched the egg in comfortable silence, letting the fire and the hot cider work. The egg didn’t stir, but Dark assured her that there was still a heartbeat. How he heard it over the crack and snap of the wood burning still amazed her.</p><p>“How did you know about the trick with the dragons’ blood? I thought that was arcane knowledge.”</p><p>“I knew a woman once; she was a gifted healer. She loved to read and she loved to learn. She told me about the healing properties of dragon’s blood and why hunters find them so valuable.”</p><p>Lymira scoffed. “If only they realized dragon parts can’t actually grant eternal youth or perpetual erections.”</p><p>Dark snorted into his cider. “Yes, she told me about the rumoured uses of dragon’s blood as well.”</p><p>“Her name was Sienna, right?” Lymira didn’t know how to broach sensitive topics delicately. She wasn’t a delicate person. She was a full steam ahead person.</p><p>If her brashness bothered him, he didn’t show it. “Yes,” he said. “I see you’ve been talking to Silas.”</p><p>“He didn’t share any details. Just that she was very important to you, and that you’d lost her.”</p><p>Dark said nothing. He picked up the fire poker and adjusted one of the logs, letting a tongue of flame sprout anew.</p><p>“What was she like?”</p><p>Dark let out a half-chuckle, half-snort. “Why are you asking?”</p><p>Lymira shrugged. “I’m curious. And it might help me understand you better.”</p><p>“You want to understand me?”</p><p>She huffed out a breath. “Look, if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. Just sometimes the talking helps. I don’t know.” She drew her knees up, crossing her arms over them.<br/>Dark leaned back, idly running his thumb over the lip of his mug. “She was very kind, soft-hearted. Sweet. She was a good person.”</p><p>“The exact opposite of me, then?” Lymira joked, secretly triumphing when the corner of his mouth twitched with the urge to smile.</p><p>“You remind me of her quite a bit,” he admitted. Now she was shocked. “Your bravery. Your care for others.” When her face grew skeptical, he nodded at the egg in the fireplace.</p><p>Lymira glanced away from his probing stare and changed the subject. “How did you meet her?”</p><p>“After my parents died, I was taken to an orphanage in Castle Town. Her parents had also died in the civil war at the time, but she arrived before me. She was the first friend I ever made.”</p><p>“And…more than that?”</p><p>Another half-smile appeared, this one carrying the weight of grief and bittersweet memory. “Yes, eventually. When we were young, I knew that I loved her, but when you’re that age you don’t really know how to build a life together yet.” Dark sighed, staring without seeing into the fire as he spoke. “We…we planned to live together. We did very briefly, and then she got sick.”</p><p>Lymira could see the sorrow stamped so heavily on his face. Could feel his loss like an omnipresent shadow. She understood that pain. Without a word, she let her fingers drift from her side and curl around his in his lap.</p><p>“She deserved better,” Dark said hollowly.</p><p>Lymira squeezed his hand. He squeezed back. </p><p>For a long time, they sat together, watching the warm flames lick upward, fostering a small life within them. Gradually, the awkward silence gave way to a more companiable one. Lymira didn’t dare move her fingers, afraid the smallest twitch would break the spell.</p><p>Finally though, the curiosity got to be too much for her; she just had to know. “Is it still alive?” She asked tentatively.</p><p>Dark chuckled softly. “It’s about time.” He cocked his head. “Yes, its heart is still beating.”</p><p>Although relieved, Lymira was still hung up on the first comment. “About time for what?” Her tone was a spear’s tip—straight, sharp and threatening violence.</p><p>“I thought you were going to vibrate out of your skin, sitting there so quietly.” He said matter of factly. The slightest curl to the edge of his lips betrayed him. “In the time I’ve known you, you’ve never been so quiet.”</p><p>Lymira snorted. “It may not happen frequently, but it does on occasion. When it does though, most men are overjoyed at its appearance.”</p><p>Dark was immediately shaking his head. “Not me.”</p><p>“No?” Lymira asked, shifting so she could face him better. Her fingers regrettably slipped from his, but she compensated by leaning forward into his space. “Why’s that?”</p><p>With a single shoulder, Dark gave a shrug. The flames in the fireplace danced in his eyes. “I suppose I just prefer your usual fiery self.”</p><p>Lymira didn’t need any more invitation than that. Without warning, she sat up and slung her knee over his lap, straddling him between her thighs and reaching up to pull his head down to hers. She let him have a taste of her fire when she claimed his lips, her tongue darting out to lick, her fingers tunneling into his silky hair.</p><p>As he’d gone completely still at her first touch, she was gratified when he yielded, a shudder of pleasure traveling all through him. His hands slid to her back, caressing, then jumped to her shoulders as he angled his head away, breaking their connection.</p><p>She pushed back to look at him, irritation and confusion sharpening her voice again. “What is it? Are you gay? Wait, are you and Silas—?”</p><p>“No.” He cut her off. His face was strangely pale. He let his hands drop from her shoulders. “Silas is straight.”</p><p>“So what is it?” she asked, confused. “You’re not attracted to me?”</p><p>He glanced down at his lap, then up at her with a wry grin. “I can assure you I am. I was just a bit taken aback by your interest.”</p><p>She cocked a brow, trailing her gaze down over him. “You’ve seen yourself, right?”</p><p>His gaze flicked to hers and a half-laugh escaped. “Yes. It’s been a long time since anyone’s kissed me, though, the way you did. And recently, I made a decision to avoid relationships of any kind.”</p><p>It took Lymira a moment to catch up to his meaning, as she was deciphering what he meant by nobody had kissed him like she had.</p><p>“Wait, you’re <i>celibate</i>?” The word came out as a disbelieving chuckle. Dark shrugged again. “For how long?” she asked, then mentally pinched herself for the question.</p><p>“Almost a year.”</p><p>Lym’s jaw dropped. She snapped it shut. “Sorry. Um, that wasn’t what I expected.”</p><p>If she wasn’t mistaken, the curl of his lips now was distinctly amused. She let out a blustery sigh.</p><p>“I suppose this means I’ll have to give up my designs on you?”</p><p>Now his expression was a mix of sadness, regret and apology. It inclined her towards violence again.</p><p>“I’m not a good man, Lym,” Dark said. “I can’t give you what you should have. What you deserve.” She shook her head vehemently, but he pressed on. “I’m broken.”</p><p>“Because of the curse?” she blurted.</p><p>Dark’s gaze snapped to hers with the force of an arrow just released. She wiggled experimentally on his lap. Dark hissed a breath through his teeth.</p><p>“Doesn’t seem broken to me.”</p><p>“Lym.” His hands grabbed her hips now, immobilizing them. He looked stricken again, almost hurt. “Is that all you want?”</p><p>She frowned, trying to read the flurry of emotions crossing his face. She’d never been one to dance around a subject, so she forged ahead. “I feel a connection to you.” Pretending not to see his shocked expression, she said, “That’s why I kissed you the first time, and why I kissed you this time. I assumed…” she huffed as self-doubt crept in. “I assumed you felt the same. I can see I was alone in that.”</p><p>Lym moved to step away from him, but he clasped her wrist. He met her challenging stare and said quietly, “You’re not alone. I feel it, too.”</p><p>“But it’s complicated? Because of your past? Because of this—” she waved her hand in the air—“Curse?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>She crawled off of him and resumed her seated position beside him. Crossing her arms over her chest, she said, “I don’t care about the curse, you know. And we all have pasts.”</p><p>“What about Silas?” he asked suddenly.</p><p>Her lips twisted. “Is it awful of me to say that I feel something for both of you?”</p><p>“No. Would it be awful of me to ask us to be friends?”</p><p>She uncurled her arms to deliver a punch to his shoulder. “I thought we already were!”</p><p>He smiled wryly. “We are. I hope you want to stay friends.”</p><p>Watching the flames flicker over the egg, she experienced a sudden wave of exhaustion. Talking about her feelings was bad enough, now thinking about them so much was liable to put her out. Lym propped her feet on the raised ledge of the hearth and leaned her head against his shoulder.</p><p>“I suppose so.” She recrossed her arms with a yawn. “Let me sleep on it, yeah?”</p><p>Dark chuckled. She thought he said something, too, but she didn’t hear it. Sleep was already claiming her.</p><p>
  <b>******</b>
</p><p>Lymira’s eyes flew open. The fire glowed crimson with dying embers, the blackened dragon’s egg cradled inside them. Under her cheek was Dark’s hard, warm shoulder, lifting ever so slightly with his breaths. They were curled up on the floor in front of the fireplace, and she was snuggled up against his side, her arm around his waist.</p><p>Lymira extricated herself with deliberate slowness. He was still asleep, so she scooted to the hearth and tapped her fingertips on the egg’s surface. The shell was warm, but inside there was a radiating heat. She breathed a sigh of relief; the unborn dragon was still alive.</p><p>Dark stirred behind her, and she whipped around. Turning to her with bleary eyes, Dark blinked a few times. She gestured to the egg.</p><p>“It’s stable,” she announced. “But it’ll need more heat in order to hatch.”</p><p>Sitting forward, Dark joined her at the fireside, their shoulders brushing. “I can take it up to Darunia. He’ll make sure it’s safe until it can hatch.”</p><p>“You mean we,” she corrected, arching a brow when he glanced at her. “Don’t think you’re leaving me out of this.”</p><p>He smiled one of his corner-of-the-mouth-turned-up smiles and nodded. “Are you up for another warp? The thought of another hike up Death Mountain makes me feel like lying down for another nap.”</p><p>He stood up and stretched. The long-sleeved shirt he wore slid up his stomach, showing a tantalizingly swath of tanned skin and corrugated muscles.</p><p>“I’ll warp,” she said, hoisting the heavy egg from the fire into her arms. It was pleasantly warm, vibrant.</p><p>Dark placed a hand on her shoulder. Lymira shivered at the tingle that zinged through her. It’s the magic, she told herself. Same as last time. If Dark noticed her reaction, he didn’t say anything.</p><p>In a blink, they went from standing in the cozy confines of Link’s home to a steep slope high on Death Mountain.</p><p>“This way,” Dark murmured. </p><p>He snapped his fingers, and a flame sprouted in his palm. Holding it high, he guided them along a rough trail that cut deeper up the ridge, around a bend, then in until they found a stone doorway in the rock, partially hidden under an overhang. Dark blazed ahead into the unlit tunnel, the flame in his hand casting interesting shadows on the walls.</p><p>“You must know the gorons well,” she remarked to Dark’s back.</p><p>Lymira had known quite a few gorons back home in Lymira. The Rolling Ridge tribe had always been close allies of her people, co-existing for generations in the mountains they both called home. </p><p>A goron’s hospitality was unparalleled in generosity of spirit, if not offering. Since gorons ate rocks, accepting a dinner invite from them was dicey at best. Still, they weren’t keen on unexpected visitors. If Dark was comfortable walking right into their home unannounced, he was a friendly face.</p><p>“Fairly well,” he answered, his voice echoing a bit in the tunnel. “Like I said, the goron chief and I are Sworn brothers. I told him we may return with the egg.”</p><p>Light bloomed up ahead, and Dark extinguished his flame. When the tunnel opened to an enormous cavern, brightly lit with flames and sunstones, Lym gasped. All the goron homes she’d ever visited had been hewn from small caves or boulders. She’d never seen anything like this—a maze of caverns and tunnels, housing an entire tribe of gorons, completely protected within the mountain. There were even bridges spanning the upper section of the cave, over the sunken floor. While she was busy gaping, Dark took her elbow and guided her to the left, then down yet another tunnel that angled down.</p><p>The main cave was split into ringed levels, with the centre left empty save for the bridges. Knowing the way, Dark led her down to the very lowest level at the bottom of the pit, then, nodding at two hulking gorons standing vigil at a carved stone doorway, passed into a wide, square room.</p><p>The goron waiting for them would dwarf even Silas, he was so huge. Turning his boulder-like head, his stony face split into a wide grin, showing off giant, square, rock-crunching teeth.</p><p>“Brother Dark!”</p><p>The goron chieftain threw his brawny arms around Dark, lifting him clean off the floor with ease in a bone-crushing embrace. Lymira’s eyebrows climbed to her hairline.<br/>“Darunia,” Dark wheezed. “We just saw each other earlier.”</p><p>Darunia laughed and set Dark on his feet. “Friends can never be unwelcome, no matter how often they visit.” He swung beetle-black eyes on Lymira, clapping his hands together. Did the earth shake a little under her boots?</p><p>“This is Lymira Talen,” Dark introduced her. “She’s an ambassador for Queen Anvi of Labrynna. She’s the one who tracked down the dragon hunter and rescued the egg.”</p><p>Darunia’s expression turned stony again as his mouth flattened into a sympathetic line. “I remember the Talen clan. I was sorry to hear of their fate. It is an honour to welcome you to Goron City, sister.”</p><p>Lymira’s eyes bugged out of her head. “You…know what happened?”</p><p>Darunia tilted his head. “Of course. We Goron share all stories, good and bad. Our brothers and sisters in Rolling Ridge told us of the tragedy.”</p><p>Ignoring Dark’s questioning look, Lymira pushed aside thoughts of her clan and held up the egg. “It will need to be dipped in magma in order to hatch,” she said, hoping the goron chief could help.</p><p>Darunia accepted the egg from her, handling it with surprising care in his gigantic palms. “We will care for it,” he promised her with a gentle smile. “When it is ready to hatch, I will send a message to brother Dark.”</p><p>Lymira dipped her chin low. “Thank you.”</p><p>Darunia chuckled. “The thanks are all mine, <i>drachli</i>. Thank you for your help.”</p><p>He called for one of the gorons outside to take the egg, instructing him to carry it to the city’s magma pools and keep watch over it. Then, he turned to the two humans and grinned.</p><p>“Will you join us for dinner?” he asked. “We would love to welcome you.”</p><p>“My stomach hasn’t recovered from the last piece of rock sirloin you pressed on me,” Dark joked. “Thanks, Darunia, but I should return Lymira to the castle.”</p><p>Lymira politely declined too, bowing her head in respect and thanking the goron chieftain once more before she and Dark left. They climbed back up to the top level of the city, exiting back into the chilly night air. She inhaled a long breath, relishing the icy fill of her lungs.</p><p>“<i>Drachli</i>, huh?” Dark started without preamble. Lym groaned. “Dragonmate?”</p><p>“It’s not like it sounds,” she muttered. “My people were called that because we protected the dragons, as they protected us. They were our guardians.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>She was about to tell him where to shove that non-committal sound when he lit another flame in his hand.</p><p>“I feel like walking a bit,” he explained with a shrug.</p><p>Side by side, they navigated the trail. The flame in his palm cocooned them in warmth in light, their own private oasis in the dark. They’d barely walked a few metres in blessed silence before he spoke again.</p><p>“What happened to the clans? I never heard the full story.”</p><p>Lymira blew out a loud, obnoxious sigh. He didn’t take the hint, looking at her expectantly. “It’s not my favourite topic,” she admitted.</p><p>Dark looked away. “I understand.”</p><p>An annoying little voice in her head reminded her of everything Dark had shared with her tonight, including things that were no doubt personal and hard to talk about.</p><p>“The dragons had been dwindling for years by the time I was born,” she started, deciding to work her way up to the tragic retelling. Maybe if she pretended it was only a story, as Darunia had said, it would come easier. “Growing up, there were only two still around, and they were both quite ancient.”</p><p>She snorted. “My mother used to scold me for going into their cavern to talk to them. Told me not to bother them so much. But I was a curious and precocious child.”</p><p>Dark smiled. “I can imagine.”</p><p>“The clans were smaller than they used to be, too,” Lymira continued. “But they were all my family. We kept to ourselves, to our way of life. For a long time, everything seemed perfect.</p><p>“I was playing in the caverns when the attack started. The dragons sensed it; they told me to return home at once. When I went outside, the sky was red from the fires across the valley.”</p><p>Lymira closed her eyes; the glow from Dark’s magical flame cast a crimson veil over her lids, returning her to that awful day. She could remember the chill in the air despite the inferno engulfing her village. The twin shrieks of the dragons, the tsunami of air that buffeted her as they whooshed out of the cave behind her. The muscles in her legs twitched as she remembered running as fast as she could, stumbling and slipping her way down the mountain.</p><p>“The dragons did what they could to protect us, but it was too much. Too many. Somehow, I found my way home, and when I ran in, my mother was there waiting for me. She told me to run and not look back.” Lymira faltered, squeezing her eyes against the tears that threatened. “She’d never told me to run from a fight before. Never.”</p><p>As long as she lived, Lymira would never forget the sight of her mother, knelt in front of their hearth. She’d grabbed her with shaking hands, the whites of her eyes showing all around as she insisted, pleaded with her daughter to run away and leave her behind. Her mother, the indomitable leader of the Talen clan. A woman who didn’t show an ounce of fear.</p><p>Lymira had run, as her mother asked. Even as other fought and died. Even as the stench of death and smoke choked her and blotted out the stars. Even as the dragons fell to the burning earth, their wings curled in on themselves. Their bodies landed with the force of bombs, the earth quaking with the loss.</p><p>“I stayed in the mountains for three days,” she said. “Too afraid to return. When I came back, it was almost like it never happened. All that was left were…piles of ash.” When her voice came out in a choke, she hated it. She angled her face away from Dark and the flame he held.</p><p>“How old were you?”</p><p>She forced back the tears, turning back to him. “Eleven.”</p><p>“I was barely four when my parents died in the civil war,” he told her. “Luckily, I don’t remember much of that night.”</p><p>She appreciated that he seemed to know she didn’t want condolences right now. They didn’t change anything. Instead, he told her he understood and simultaneously diverted attention away from her own pain and embarrassing tears. And he had the decency not to look directly at her while she broke down, which was nice.</p><p>“Who was it that attacked you that night?”</p><p>She frowned and sniffed. “It wasn’t a who, it was a what. It was this…” she sighed. “Darkness, for lack of a better word. It was like a living thing, everywhere and nowhere at once. There was no way to fight it. But there was a man…I think he was controlling it, telling it what to do. I’ve never been able to…what?”</p><p>During her explanation, she’d been looking down at her feet, but glancing at him, she’d trailed off upon seeing his stricken expression.</p><p>“That…” He swallowed, stopping abruptly. She did, too, propping her hands on her hips. “It sounds familiar,” he managed. “Do you know who the man was?”</p><p>She shook her head. “I never saw his face. When I was assigned here to Hyrule, I was hoping I would be able to find out his identity by searching through the castle’s library, but I’ve found nothing.”</p><p>“I know who he is.”</p><p>Now it was her turn to be gobsmacked. “You do? Who?”</p><p>Indecision slashed across his face, but he sighed and relented. “If my guess is right…it’s the same man who cursed me.”</p><p>Lymira’s indrawn breath was a hiss. “What’s his name?” she demanded.</p><p>After all this time, she’d finally learn the name of her mother’s murdered. The man who’d killed her entire people. The last of the Talus dragons.</p><p>“He’s a sorcerer. He was able to control shadows the way you described. And any manner of evil beasts and nightmarish creatures.”</p><p>“What’s his name, Dark?”</p><p>His throat worked as he swallowed, hesitated. “Alatar.”</p><p>Lymira hardened her jaw. She finally had a lead. “Where can I find him?”</p><p>Dark frowned down at her. “You can’t.”</p><p>Her ire spiked. “Why not?”</p><p>Now it was Dark who would not meet her eyes. He stared into the pitch blackness surrounding them.</p><p>“He’s dead. I killed him.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>